A Leak In Time
by Dean's Bakery
Summary: An AU in which the brothers have a visitor from a parallel universe. After overcoming the initial confusion and a horde of inconveniences,they learn to embrace and come to terms with their personal demons, and receive greater lessons along the way. A small handful of OCs. Each chapter may be based on entire episodes/ seasons. I shall include a note for each.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello y'all :) Thank you so much everyone for your lovely reviews,  
-Tisha Wyman  
.girl.15  
-Grettigirl123  
-AngelicZombieCat  
-youStupidRats  
-Maknatuna  
-KnightJellyOfCamelot  
****on my first fanfic "Shopping for little brothers is a pain." It was a delight to hear from you and the encouragement I received was awesome! This is my second fanfic, an AU story based on time-travelling with a few different aspects that I have decided to experiment with and hope it will capture your interest.**

**I am still pretty new to writing ff so please accept my apologies if I mistakenly make a character seem too different from what they are originally created to be.**

**This is also my first proper attempt at writing a multi-dimensional story so any feedback or constructive criticism will be very helpful and appreciated :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Supernatural or any of its characters in this story. I do own the small handful of OCs created for the story.**

**Before I forget, our favorite brothers aren't introduced in the first chapter so I request for your kind patience as they will make their entrance from the second chapter :)**

**Well, enough talk from me :) let's get on with the story!**

I sat on one of the kitchen chairs, watching the sun seep down between the hill tops visible beyond the canopy of trees through the windows. It had been a normal day. Mom and Dad were tending to their garden as my older brother Caden chopped wood for the furnace.

Since it was a weekend, we synonymously agreed it would be a good way to energize ourselves and have some family fun. After cleaning out the furnace which had been in store ever since the last winter, we got busy doing our part for the preparation of the special evening. Caden and I wanted to relive our childhood holidays, sitting by a bonfire and having s'mores and just spend some family time together. I was down with a slight fever and a runny nose so I was not allowed to do much of the outdoor work. It didn't dampen my spirit though; autumn is my favourite season and even though it triggers my allergies, it never truly gets me down.

After I had arranged the supplies and taken out the appropriate utensils, I placed them on the kitchen counter and made my way to the backyard. I had some warm clothing on and my scarf was doing a good job of covering nearly half my face; anything to ease a worry-prone Caden.

"_There you are," _Dad smiled as I went out and joined them near the newly made bonfire.

"_Oh… I didn't know you got the fire started."_ I answered noticing the arrangements had been completed, _"Let me get the stuff from the kitchen."_

"Cool it squirt, I'll get them."

Caden took over as he made his way to me, _"Can't have you sneezing on my precious ingredients."_

I pulled a face as he fist-bumped my shoulder. Big brothers and their constant need for insults. Go figure man.

"_Whatever, Shih Tzu." _I replied. He grinned. He does look like one on any given day.

People would point it out one time or the other that Caden's hair looked sloppy and unkempt. Little do they know he does it to hide the long scar on his forehead which he got trying to save me from harming myself. I get periodic cycles of nightmares and they can go on for some nights before they stop abruptly.

I was having another one of them one particular summer night and it was a pretty freaky one. According to what my brother told me later, I had been screaming and thrashing around my bed so much that he could hear me through the wall dividing our rooms. He had rushed into my room, thinking the worst. When he saw me flailing my arms about- trying to push at some unseen intruder or grab something- he tried to restrain me and wake me up.

In my terrified, unconscious state I had grabbed the nearest thing I could grope for- my little chest of mementos with sharp engravings and bronze edges- and had struck Caden with it before waking up.

I opened my eyes to find Caden crumpled on the floor near my bed, clutching his bleeding forehead as our parents burst into the room.

"_Did I do that?"_ I asked, hiccupping and swallowing my tears as I sat trembling on my bed. I was half-awake but it didn't take long to dawn on me that I'd hurt the one person who had always made sure I was safe.

Forgetting himself, Caden pulled me into a hug as he asked me what I'd seen and reassuring me it was okay now. I gave away to full-blown bawling after I woke up fully and saw the blood from his head stain the fabric around my shoulder. He tried to rock and sway me in the manner he did when he used to carry me as a baby, but out of shame I pushed him off and cried even harder.

It took me a long time to believe that he forgave me. He always reminded me that it wasn't my fault in the first place. I am still finding it difficult to accept that but he made me promise I wouldn't dwell on it any more. I try.

It doesn't help me to become accepting of it when I can clearly see that he cannot get comfortable with the idea of leaving half his face uncovered. The scar traced his hairline on the left half and ran down till the outer edge of his left eyebrow. I'd told him it was nothing to be ashamed of, that it was a sign of his protective streak. But he would always laugh it off saying it made him look akin to a gangster. In my understanding, don't do boys like a bit of badass-ness?

Ah. I haven't told you much about my family. My mom is a florist and my dad is a sales executive. How they met is a story for another time. My brother, who is three years older to me, is both my nemesis as well as my best friend. He loves me like there are no other girls in the world and sometimes drives me up the walls with his over-protectiveness, but I know he'd never let me get hurt.

And I'd gladly protect him too, if he let me. I tell him to get a life at times, to go out of our farm and meet his friends (which he does, though not as much as boys his age should). He always insists he's stuck with me. Oh well. I may never say it, but I love being his tag-along puppy that gets on his nerves. In spite of getting angry at me for always invading his personal face at random times, I know he loves it too- he has this special secret smile on his face when he thinks I am not looking.

Our parents joke that we could have been born twins.

Thinking these happy thoughts I sat down on one of the logs and waited for my mop-haired brother to return with Mom. Dad and I were making the place comfortable and I found myself really looking forward to the evening. They got the food and we chatted light-heartedly, fixing up the s'mores for roasting. Caden tried to stash away some of mine on his plate thinking I didn't notice. I stealthily switched our plates. Mom couldn't understand why we were making such a fuss when there was plenty to go around. To which Caden suddenly replied that he loved her, throwing her off balance and earning a good-natured laugh from Dad.

We managed to spend the evening without strangling each other, my brother and me. As he and Mom got into a deep conversation with his university options, I drifted off into my thoughts again. This was happening a lot lately and I blamed it on the fact that Caden was finally going to stay in the city as he pursued higher studies. I was happy and proud of him, but I had to admit, I was missing him already. I started travelling back mentally as I recalled some of the most priceless times he had been there for me.

He knows all my secrets as I know his; isn't that what siblings are for? They shoulder our worries when we are unsure to speak to parents and stick with us through thick and thin. So it made sense that when I happened to slip through the first time, he was around.

Slip through what, you are wondering.

I was fourteen and both my brother and I were on our summer holidays. It was late in the afternoon and we were on a one-to-one battle of Shadow Sniper in his room. I was winning and Caden was being a sore loser by tossing candy at me from his seat on his beanbag across the length of the room. I was sprawled on his bed on the opposite side of the room. It's one of the perks of being smarter than one's loony big brother because I called dibs on it before he could.

Right from the bed where I was playing from, I started to sink into the bed gradually as a soft golden light began to envelope around me. I was confused at first; it didn't hurt or feel bad, but it wasn't something we experienced every day. The light began to glow brighter, dimming out the natural lighting of the room and it caught my brother's attention. He threw down his controller and jumped to his feet, staring at me with wide eyes as I sat silently in bewilderment.

_"Alex what is that?"_ he managed to whisper, filled with awe.

"_I, I don't know… I'm feeling funny…"_I thought out loud as I began to sink into nothingness, feeling no friction from the fabric of the sheets, or anything else around me for the matter. Then panic hit me, coursing through my veins as my pulse throbbed in my temples.

_**"Caden, it's weird… I'm falling! Wait, no I'm- I'm slipping? How can- how can I just…?**_ I began to shout before giving way to full-blown screaming. _** "Caden help me!"**_

"_**Alex!" **_Caden shouted as he strode across the distance between us and lunged towards me, his arms reaching about to grab mine, _**"Grab my hand, Alexis! Grab my hand!"**_

"_**Stay back! Stay back Caden… I don't know if it can hurt you!"**_I screamed in terror as my brother's face was split in between confusion and disbelief at what I'd just said. He stopped short and looked at me incredulously.

_"What? __**NO! Are you stupid?"**_ he scolded me as anger took over him and marred his gentle face, _**"Like hell I'm gonna let you disappear!"**_

It all happened too fast. We were both shouting but the sounds began to drown out and gradually my hearing began to wane. Without any pain or discomfort, save from my own terrified and shaken soul, I had slipped through my dimension into another. No amount of science fiction I'd read could have prepared me for that ride.

The last thing I witnessed was my brother's frantic blue eyes and his terrified face, mouth screaming my name though I heard nothing. It was like being inside a vacuum. Then everything panned out to inky darkness before I was washed with a blinding silver light.

.

.

.

.

.

**Reviews are eagerly awaited by this newbie ff writer :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the lovely reviews **

**-Maknatuna**

**-Tisha Wyman**

**-Guest**

**on the first chapter. It was great to hear how my story is doing. Feedback is essential for any writer :) Well here's chapter-2 and I hope you give me the same kind of criticism and honest reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything that belongs to it; I also do not own The Time Travellers's Wife, which is partly the inspiration and guiding factor for this story.**

**This chapter is based on S1x12 "Faith" so the brothers are relatively younger in this one. It is necessary that Alexis meets them early to make sense as the story progresses.**

**I do own my OCs and some of the time-travelling 'laws' as they are going to be an essential part of the story.**

**Without further delay, ladies and gentlemen, chapter two!  
**

The last thing I witnessed was my brother's frantic blue eyes and his terrified face, mouth screaming my name though I heard nothing. It was like being inside a vacuum. Then everything panned out to inky darkness before I was washed with a blinding silvery light.

.

.

.

"_Alex? Hey, you hear me?"_

Caden's amused voice interrupted my reverie. I was mildly startled as I returned to my present time. I looked up and saw three expectant faces looking at me. Mom, Dad, Caden.

"_Oh… uh, yeah sorry."_ I mumbled feeling sheepish.

"_Your brother was asking if you'd like to help him sort through some of his stuff honey."_ Mom informed me.

"_Yeah, sure."_ I looked at Caden, who seemed to catch on to my zoning out and a look of worry appeared sparingly on his face. He looked sad.

"_You can work on it as soon as we get back inside. Mom and I are going to fix dinner anyway so don't worry about the kitchen."_ Dad chimed in, smiling fondly.

We nodded our heads in unison. It would be nice to talk to him about my- I mean, our adventures. Since he was going away to study, I wondered how I'd handle things if I slipped through again. It had happened quite a number of times and though it wasn't tiring physically, it was pretty taxing on one's patience to understand the new situations I landed in each time I slipped. Perhaps the same worry was making him apprehensive too.

Later when we were digging through some old boxes, I came across a box. It was my memento chest actually, the one I had hit Caden with. I was staring at it so long and hard that I didn't notice Caden had sat down beside me.

"_What's that sis?"_

"_This… I hit you with this, remember?"_

He smiled and shook his head. _"Of course I do. It was one your worst ones. I had a hard time waking you up."_

He went on to ask me if I still dreamt of them. I hadn't in a while now. He was hoping they would stop altogether, and soon.

"_The next time it happens, if it happens again, I won't be around. I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt. What if you get stuck with them and can't find a way back?"_ He asked worriedly.

"_Caden, I always find my way back."_ I reassured him.

"_Yeah, I know but who's to say it won't happen? I was scared to death the first time you slipped through!"_ He shot back tersely, _"You don't know how foolish, how hopeless I felt when I missed your hand as you disappeared into the light. I had no way of knowing if I'd see you again."_

"_But you were there when I got back."_ I answered softly, putting a reassuring hand on his arm.

"_That's because I had no courage to do anything else, squirt!"_ he retorted crossly, but I understood he was calming down because he put an arm around my shoulders, getting into a full-charged big brother mode just by talking about it.

I took it as an opening. _"You had cried your eyes out too. Boy, you were a snotty mess!"_

"_I WAS NOT! I did not cry!"_ he huffed angrily, with the petulant pout of a five-year old.

"_Aw, shut up bro. Denying the truth won't change anything, you big sissy."_ I poked him in the ribs.

"_**Ow!**__"_ he pushed me away, _"That hurt you meanie!"_

I was splitting my sides, laughing at the adorable sight before me. My big brother, wincing and massaging his side, mumbled words of grievance as he hurled the funniest insults at me. As I tried to pull one side of his cheek, he slapped my hand and tried to scoot away from me. His big gangly frame strongly reminded me of one other adorable guy and I was on the floor, laughing my head off.

"_Oh so this is funny, eh, shrimp?"_

"_Sure is, you Shih Tzu!"_

Suddenly his lips parted and his face transformed into the biggest grin ever. He helped me up from the floor and wrapped his arms around me.

"_I never thought I'd say this, but I'm gonna miss you squirt."_ I felt his smile in his voice.

"_Me too. Already do, you big moose."_

"_Moose? That's a new one."_ He observed.

I felt my tears building up as I hugged him tighter.

"_Actually, it's not."_

_._

_._

_._

As the blinding silver light enclosed my body completely, I had to cover my eyes with my hands. It felt like floating under water, but I had no trouble breathing. I felt a slight change in room temperature, a drop of maybe two or three degrees.

_Where on earth am I going, _I wondered as I continued to float. I wasn't even sure whether I was floating or sinking.

I landed with a gentle, clumsy thud on something firm and soft. The silence retreated from my ears and I began to hear whispers. Like a thousand lips whispering all at once. I did not dare to open my eyes as terrible thoughts rummaged through my head. Then I heard voices. Distinct human voices. Male.

_Caden? No, they're more than one, _I observed, trepidation eating me away from inside.

The light gradually waned but didn't disappear immediately. I took it as a cue to open my eyes. The light had taken a gentle, almost surreal form and lingered around me like a comforting blanket, resembling the glowing wisps of an enchanted fog. For a change, I tried to cling on to the security of the glow around me over the uncertainty of new surroundings. As the light began to swirl around me and formed a faint circle, I could see clearly and my hearing was back to normal. I was in a room. On a bed.

No wait. I was in a HOTEL ROOM. I felt my facial features scrunching into a frown. WHY THE HELL WAS I IN A HOTEL ROOM?

I heard a throat clearing itself of whatever was holding back clear speech. I turned my head and the sight that met my eyes made the floor disappear. This time, however, it was a metaphorical expression.

Two guys were standing before me with stunned expressions on their… uh… handsome faces. I chided myself for thinking that in what could have been a dangerous situation. They had their body locked in defensive stances. I stiffened, a shudder running down my spine as I thought of all the different scary things they could be. Robbers? Arsonists? Assassinators? Kidnappers? Rapists? Psychopaths? At the last three thoughts I shivered. Literally.

"_Hey… hey, are you alright?"_ the taller one asked, as he showed signs of gradual relaxation. The other one grunted disapprovingly, still locked with a hateful face that made the hair on my neck stand up. I shrank back as the taller guy leaned forward, a look of serious concern lacing his face. For a gargantuan man, he had surprisingly soft features and kind eyes.

For the first time since my… unforeseen arrival, I took a good look at them. They were tall and fairly healthy looking, and seemed to be loyal partners. About their looks, well if they were good people, I'd happily say they deserved to be products of the Almighty's intricate handiwork. They could beat any international models, even on their bad hair days, unshaved and with morning breath. I could see Caden in my mind's eye, rolling his eyes at my comparison.

The taller one who asked about my wellbeing had longish wavy hair with a slight untidy smock of bangs. Greenish hazel eyes that looked kinder than a lamb's looked at me with surprising tenderness. Once again I was surprised with his gentle demeanor which seemed to clash with his unusual height.

The other guy remained in his place, eyebrows furrowed together in deep thought or confusion, I couldn't place. He shared his partner's good looks, albeit slightly shorter but still tall nonetheless. He shared the same color of eyes as his partner's, a beautiful shade of sea-green with bits of golden streaks in them. He didn't have the same softness as his partner, but that face was nothing less than true beauty, all manliness intact. Caden would laugh if he heard what I'd just thought. His hair was trimmed really short; I believe they call it a crew cut. I wasn't very sure since Caden's hairstyle was all I really fussed about, who always wore it long with side-sweeping bangs that usually covered one of his eyes; regardless of the side he parted it. But between him and me, he preferred keeping it to the left.

Why did I feel a similar kind of longing for these two strangers? It was almost akin to what I always felt on remembering my sweet goofy brother, but how could I just compare him to these unknown men?

"_Uh…are you okay?"_ Sweet Tall Guy asked again, voice as gentle as his face.

I was too preoccupied to speak and all I did was stare.

"_Maybe she's orally handicapped..." _suggested the shorter one, loosening his hard stare, though he still looked at me suspiciously, _"… or deaf?" _he finished uncertainly. His voice had a raspy edge to it, like he was struggling not to cough or was very tired. Even though I had not checked myself, I was almost sure he was battling fever and a sore throat, perhaps some kind of flu. He looked tired and ill, and probably should have been in bed. I noticed that his eyes were looking sunken and if anything, they made him appear vulnerable without downplaying his debonair looks.

"_It's verbally challenged actually."_ Sweet Tall Guy corrected.

"_Yeah, alright College Boy,"_ scoffed Sick Handsome One, _"Got any better ideas?"_

"_It's not a time to fight. Don't be such a jerk, man."_ Sweet Tall Guy's face compressed in irritation.

Sick Handsome One rolled his emerald orbs. _"Yeah? Why don't you try a hand at signing to her, you multi-lingual bitch?"_

I couldn't believe they were bickering. Somewhat like a couple. Oh wait, maybe they were…

My thoughts were cut short as Sweet Tall Guy turned to me and tried to make some gestures awkwardly. He saw I wasn't talking or responding in any way and turned to his partner in confusion. Sick Handsome One simply shrugged. He turned back to me and swallowed unsurely. I must have looked like a loon.

Just then a lorry passed by and its huge bright headlights flooded the room, drowning every object so that only their silhouettes were visible. Including the two guys who had their backs to the window.

And I felt my breath get caught in my throat. Familiar memories got evoked at the sight of the two shadowy physiques standing before me.

Always together, walking shoulder to shoulder, I had seen those two silhouettes too many number of times to not feel the instant recognition. I knew them. I had seen them in my nightmares and sometimes, in my daytime waking visions. Only Caden knew about the latter. They were always surrounded by fire in my visualizations and even though I never had them long enough to actually understand what was going on, I always felt an urgent need to protect them. It would be overwhelming, like the triggering of maternal instincts in any female threatened with the safety of her offspring. And since I couldn't reach out or grab them, I would end up getting very frustrated and wake up in tears or hyper-ventilating.

And here they were now. They were standing in front of me. If I reached out I could actually touch them; that is, if I was solid myself. Who knows in what form my body was after the- I don't know what to call it- transit?

"_Who are you?"_ I asked, more out of curiosity than fear, once the lorry passed.

**Reviews and criticism are highly appreciated :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again I thank my awesome reviewers**

**-Grettigirl123~ great to hear from you again :)**

** .girl.15~ here's the next one K!**

**-Maknatuna~ always a joy talking to you!**

**-Tisha Wyman~ thanks for all the help Pat :)**

**-Guest! Thank you so much for reading my story! Glad you find it intriguing!**

**So here it is, my special treat- a double update :D hope you like! And like always, please be awesome and leave your precious reviews!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Supernatural or any of the movies and books involving time-travelling. I only own my characters and the 'laws' that I have set aside which govern time-travelling in this story.**

**Onward we march!**

"_Who are you?"_ I asked, more out of curiosity than fear, once the lorry passed.

Sweet Tall Guy had gotten back to gesturing wildly just as I broke my silence, leaving him a stunned frozen stance. A look of incredulity adorned his face, nearly making me smile. _Keep your guard up Alex, _I told myself.

"_Ah. She speaks."_ Sick Handsome One quipped, sighing in mock relief. I was slightly tempted to punch him. My displeasure must have reflected on my face because he returned my glare.

"_Dean…"_ Sweet Tall Guy's patience was wearing thin. His partner raised his eyebrows sending him an indignant glare that seemed to say 'Don't patronize me, she's the one who started it.' Sweet Tall Guy shook his head and sighed tiredly.

He turned back to me and smiled dimples boring into his smooth cheeks.

"_My name is Sam. This is my brother Dean. Sorry if we scared you, we are just really sur-"_ began Sweet Tall Guy, I mean Sam, but was cut off by his brother.

"_Excuse me? We scared her?" _his voice was on the edge,_ "Dude! She scared us! And I am not ashamed to admit it!"_

Wait a minute, I scared them? Come again?

"_Dean, I get what you are saying, but we are not the ones who have…uh, travelled into…I mean, arrived here. She's bound to be terrified, suddenly finding herself in a motel room with two strangers!"_ Sam argued back.

"_Okay tell me one thing Sam, who or what manifests from nothing? Wait, don't hurt your melon thinking of the tricky answer, Sasquatch. And bingo, the answer is ghosts, spirits, and demons! We should salt and burn her! Okay, burning maybe a problem seeing that she might not be solid, but we gotta salt her… or blast her a few shells!"_

Wait, WHAT? Did this crazy smart-mouth just suggest to burn and shoot me? Why the salt?

I folded myself into the smallest shape I could make and balled my hands into fists; no way was I going down without a fight.

Even though I had no clue how to beat up two giants.

I could hear my pulse throbbing in my ears at the strange words Dean had used- manifest from nothing? What the hell? And why should they have to be scared of me? I'm the one who fell through whatever that was! I felt the corners of my eyes stinging and I fought to keep myself calm.

Sam noticed my fear through my tough act and tried to move closer to me, offering words of comfort. I warned him to stay back. He didn't try to force his way, but he turned to look at his brother disapprovingly.

"_I gotta talk to you."_ He said to his brother, who surprisingly agreed. Then he turned and looked at me before letting a smile appear. _"Just stay where you are okay? My brother and I are just going to sort things out a bit."_

Without even intending to, I felt my head bob in affirmation. I had the faintest, vaguest of ideas about who they might be and I was supposed to be on guard, yet I was finding myself to trust them. Something I could be completely wrong about. They just seemed like the good guys, I can't find a way to explain my tendency to trust them.

They had a short talk and returned to their previous places as I watched. Sam had a container in his hand while Dean held a small flask. _Food?_ I couldn't help but wonder.

"_Uh, listen Miss…" _Sam started unsurely.

_"Alexis. My name's Alexis."_

"_Right, enough stalling little brother,"_ chimed Dean, taking over from his considerate brother,_ "Listen Alexis, we gotta make sure you mean no harm to us just like we mean none to you so we're just gonna do a test."_

"_What kind of test?" _I asked warily, _"And I mean you no harm."_ I added quickly.

"_It won't hurt, I promise. It won't even take a minute. Don't be scared okay."_ Sam answered for his brother who was getting more and more impatient by the second.

It did nothing to calm my nerves and, as Sam flung the contents of the container towards me, a tiny scream escaped my lips. Dean proceeded to toss the liquid from the flask at me. I was covered in white grainy stuff and my face was dripping wet. Was it some kind of a joke?

Both brothers exhaled in relief. So I guessed I passed their test.

Dean sat down on the single chair in the room and Sam sat on the other bed which I had failed to notice earlier. He apologized for their 'test' and handed me a small towel. Dean apologized too and he seemed more open now. I got similar vibes of tenderness emanating from him, like his brother. So maybe smart-mouth was just a hot-shot who was secretly a softie.

An awkward silence hung in the air. From my peripheral vision I could see the two of them exchanging looks.

"_Is this salt?"_ I asked as tried to get the slightly melted grains out of my wavy black hair. Good thing I'd tied it in a pony tail before I… slipped through.

"_Uh, yeah."_Sam sounded embarrassed.

_"What's with the water?"_ I continued, my mind slowly entering into its curious mode that always bugged Caden.

"_Its holy water."_ Dean replied for me this time.

I stopped what I was doing and felt my face setting into a thoughtful frown. Before I could ask, they explained the purpose of the said materials to me. I took a minute to register the new data in my head.

As foolish as it may sound, I laughed. It was one of those squeaky, high-pitched noises that I always made when I was nervous. Both brothers flinched sharply and threw me confused looks. I apologized after I settled back down and promptly kept out, seemingly lost on how to proceed.

Suddenly I became conscious of myself. I was in my favorite rabbit-print boxers and a tank-top. I squirmed, feeling vulnerable and exposed; I wrapped my arms around myself as much as I could, trying to gain some extent of covering.

Sam was quick to notice. He looked around but all he saw was crumpled sheets and I'm sure he didn't feel like it was appropriate. He stood awkwardly.

"_Hey,"_ Dean called out to Sam, but we both looked up, _"here, its washed."_ He tossed a hoodie to Sam who promptly caught it.

Sam handed it to me wordlessly, the sweeter-than-all-candy-in-the-world-put-together smile adorning his face. I put it on and whispered thanks quietly.

"_So…"_ Dean started unsurely, scratching his forehead and looking around the room before turning back to me, _"Who…uh, what are you? Where are you from?"_

"_Um… I am a girl, a female individual of the Homo sapiens species. And I am basically from planet Earth."_ I felt pretty stupid replying like that, but after my out-of-the-body-esque trip and the stint with the salt and holy water, I wasn't sure I was in my own Universe anymore.

Sam laughed at my answer, while his brother smirked.

"_Endearing. You know what, we are from there too. In fact we are sitting on its surface as we speak."_ Dean replied in a half-amused, half-irritated tone.

"_Look Alexis, we get it you are lost. We can help you get back home if you tell us where you are from." _Sam offered, smiling his special way again. _"And this time, please be a bit more specific. It's not going to be easy scourging across the face of the Earth without a proper address."_

"_Unless you ran away in the first place and don't want to go back." _Dean added with a knowing smile. This time there was a mischievous look in his eyes though he smiled softly at me. Sam coughed and rolled his eyes.

"_Dude. I was twelve. Let it go."_ Sam muttered, annoyance reflecting in his voice which got Dean laughing heartily. It wasn't long before he began to get breathless. He sank back into his chair, coughing and wheezing tiredly.

Sam forgot his little spite and was at his brother's side in three strides. He seemed so much like an adult St. Bernard. He could easily look menacing if he wanted to, but he was as gentle as a lamb. I must admit, I felt a slight bit of worry getting hold of my guts.

Sam was trying to comfort his brother, who kept slapping away the other's hands. In between wheezing and gasping, he mumbled something about personal space and not swinging a certain way. I couldn't help but smile. What a strange, lovable duo they were.

**Just a fun fact- Reviews make my day, in case you didn't know! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**And here is the bonus update :D  
**  
**Disclaimer- I do not own Supernatural or any of the movies and books involving time-travelling. I only own my characters and the 'laws' that I have set aside which govern time-travelling in this story.**

**Reviews and criticisms highly appreciated!**

Sam was trying to comfort his brother, who kept slapping away the other's hands. In between wheezing and gasping, he mumbled something about personal space and not swinging a certain way. I couldn't help but smile. What a strange, lovable duo they were.

_"What's wrong with him? Is everything alright?"_

They looked at me, surprised, as though they were seeing me for the first time… again. I suddenly felt like a nosy neighbor. I mumbled sorry, saying there was no need to tell me if it was personal.

"_No, no it's okay. My brother's just sick, that's all."_ Sam stammered nervously.

"_I shouldn't have ask-"_ I started awkwardly but was cut off by Dean.

_"Sam you're such a girl… I am not sick."_ Dean stated firmly.

"_Dean…" _Sam glared at his brother, voice so low it sent a sense of unease through me.

"_What Sammy? You can't help me, you know that."_

Sam kept quiet as he averted his gaze and looked down on the floor.

_"You can't save me kiddo. I'm dying, you know that."_

_"Alright, time for bed. C'mon Dean."_

Dean began to protest but Sam paid no heed to the grown man's grumbling. It came to me that I had obviously dropped in on a family moment and I was probably being an unwanted audience. I got up from the bed slowly and pulled the hoodie closer to me.

"_I should go."_

Both of them stopped short. They exchanged looks. I stood still, wondering where I'd actually go. It didn't seem like a very bright idea.

"_You don't have to. You can stay the night here till we head out tomorrow morning."_ Sam spoke in such a manner that it didn't feel creepy at all. Wait, did he say it was night?

I ran to the window and threw back the curtains. Dean probably thought I was planning to run away because he shouted after me. I, however, was too preoccupied as I looked out the window, stunned speechless by the darkness outside.

"_Alexis, what's wrong? Is everything okay?"_ Dean enquired quickly. I spun around to face them, terrified and curious at the same time.

"_It's night…"_ I trailed off uncertainly, _"…here."_

"_Yeah… so what of it?" _Dean asked again.

"_It's still day where I live. The sun hasn't even set yet."_ I answered easily, too bewildered to care that I was talking away to a stranger.

Sam's face set into deep concentration.

"_Alexis, where exactly are you from?"I_

I exhaled heavily. I guess we are going to talk now, seeing that I really am in a compromising situation.

"_I don't know if you have heard of it. I'm from America."  
_

They snorted together. It was not condescending, but I did shrink a bit on seeing their reaction.

"_Okay, don't worry. We are in America so trust me we are familiar with it." _Sam laughed a little while saying so, _"Could you be more specific?"_

"_Texas."_

"_Go on." _Sam nodded.

_"Lawrence." _I debated whether I should go on. Then I told myself they might only be the only ones who can help me out of this crazy place.

"_Kansas."_ I finished quietly.

The silence that hung in the room was deafening. I shuffled uncomfortably under their unblinking stare.

"_You can sleep in my bed. I'll take the coach."_ Sam said quietly, leading Dean to the bed who seemed to be lost in thought as he stopped arguing with his brother.

"_I couldn't impose on you two…"  
_

"_You are not. Don't worry about it okay? Just get some sleep."_

I didn't reply. I stood there, weighing the different aspects of the situation. Could I trust them?

"_Look Alexis, I'll just fill you in on what's going on okay? Dean was badly hurt in a… camping trip a few days back."_ Sam sounded genuinely honest, _"I'm taking him to a specialist tomorrow. Could you just, at least, wait till morning? We won't bother you, I promise."_

They seemed to be nice. Besides what choice did I have?

"_Alright. Thank you Sam" _I replied gratefully, though I was still wary of them, _"One condition though."_

"What's that?"

"I'll take the couch. You don't have to give up your bed."

"_But… there's no need of that. I am fine with sleeping on the couch."_

I looked at him, scanning his height from head to toe; then I turned to the couch that was just a bit more than half his parameters.

I raised my eyebrows. Yeah right. He'll fit like a kitten in a matchbox.

I made my way to the couch and claimed it as my own. Sam looked exasperated.

"_I am with her on this one, Sasquatch." _Dean remarked from his bed. I couldn't help but let the amused giggle escape.

Sighing in defeat, Sam mumbled something between "okay you win" and "teaming up against me" as he handed me an extra blanket and pillows.

"_Sleep tight."_ Sam smiled his brand of smile again, making me feel safe instantly.

"_Don't let the bugs bite."_ Dean wasn't one to keep quiet.

"_May the angels watch over you tonight."_ I contributed to the little slumber banter.

Dean sat up in bed. He looked straight at me, an unreadable expression on his face.  
_"What did you say?"_

I was slightly perturbed, but repeated my words. There was a sudden, brief rush of tenderness in his eyes and his lips curled up in a gentle curve before disappearing just as quickly.

"_Why'd you say that?"_ he asked with the curiosity of a child.

I shrugged. _"I always say that."_

The ghost of a smile returned to his face and it lingered on as he laid back in bed slowly.

"_Thank you."_ He said, voice softening as he drifted off into sleep.

Sam and I exchanged looks. He turned back to his brother who was snoring gently.

"_That goes for you too."_ I said, trying to sound as nonchalant as I could as I went about, folding the blanket in to a temporary sleeping bag.

"_Good night Alexis."_

The smile in his voice was as clear as day. I found myself doing the same.

Thoughts of Caden and our parents flooded my dreams. I strangely felt safe in spite of being in an alien place.

**Yeah mushier than usual, I know. I'm just a sentimental dork and I can't help it xD  
Reviews please? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, here's chapter five and six- yep, double update again! :D As always I request my lovely readers to take a couple of minutes to leave behind an honest review. Constructive criticism is welcome :)  
I'd like to thank**

**~Tisha Wyman- thanks so much for the help Pat! Your reviews really help me to know how I am progressing on the story :)  
~Maknatuna- you've been the most enthusiastic person I have met on ff and your reviews mean a lot!  
~ .girl.15- K, you have been an awesome friend and fellow-SPNian :) I hope you like this double update!  
~Grettigilr123- always a joy to hear from you!  
~** **XKaterinaNightingaleX- hello new reader! Thanks so much for your feedback, hope you like this bonus update!  
~To all who put this story on alert, thank you so much for liking it :) if it isn't too much to ask, could you please take a little trouble to leave a short, honest feedback? It'll be awesome!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Supernatural or any of the movies and books involving time-travelling. I only own my characters and the 'laws' that I have set aside which govern time-travelling in this story.**

**Here's chappie 5!**

_Chapter- V. THE FIRST MORNING._

Thoughts of Caden and our parents flooded my dreams. I strangely felt safe in spite of being in an alien place.

.

.

.

.

.

When morning arrived, I was the last one to wake up. Did I say it wasn't painful to slip through? Well apparently, it was extremely taxing since it was my first trip. I returned to a conscious state slowly, as though my soul was taking a good long stretch along with my body. When I finally managed to open my eyes, I nearly screamed.

Two pairs of hazel eyes were looking at me from very close quarters. I stuttered something intelligible while trying to scramble out of the couch and as I bat my hands about wildly, my fingertips came in contact with something soft and warm, evoking a pained yelp. I turned to the sound.

Sam had one of his hands on his left eye and his face was contorted in pain. His long legs were scattered on the space on the floor beside me.

"_You stupid little… why'd you do that for?"_ Dean scolded me angrily. He was sprawled on the floor next to Sam and was reaching out his arm to check on Sam's eye. In my haste to get them away from me I had poked Sam in the eye, and rather harshly too.

"_Why were you ogling me like that? And that too just a hair's breadth away?" _ I spat with a temper to match.

"_You weren't waking up…"_ Sam answered, wincing in pain, _"We called you several times but you didn't respond. Then we tried shaking you at the shoulder but you remained motionless. We were just trying to make sure you were breathing…"  
_

"_And then you went all ninja on us! That's what we get for worrying." _Dean continued in the same tone.

_"Dean… I told you it was a bad idea. Didn't I tell you she'd be freaked out if she happened to wake up with our heads hovering over her face?"_ Sam muttered as he massaged his eye with the heel of his palm.

The said brother scowled.

"_Are you kidding me? Who does that?"_ I asked incredulously.

"_Sorry." _Sam spoke for the two of them. My anger dissipated into nothing as I looked at the gigantic puppy in front of me. Instantly I felt a pang of guilt. They had been concerned about me after all.

"_Let me see that." _I said getting up from the couch before kneeling down in front of Sam.

"_I got this. Thanks."_ Dean cut in, and pulled Sam into a standing position in one tug.

"_But I am-"_

"_I said I got it."_

I sat back down. Dean was cold and cut straight to the bone. I shouldn't have been there in the first place.

I looked up and saw Dean fussing over his brother. He obviously was the older one. Sam kept saying he was fine and it took him three times to repeat that before Dean was convinced.

"_I am sorry. I wasn't fully awake."_ I apologized shamefacedly.

"_You should be."_ Dean's tone was cold and accusing.

Sam glared at him and I am sure his brother ignored it.

"_Alexis it's okay. Please don't feel bad about it, I am fine. Really."_

I don't know what was it that got me more- the fact that a whole night had passed and I was still stuck here, being scolded by Dean or Sam's kind acceptance of the whole situation. I felt the sharp sting of tears and even though I wasn't much of a crybaby, I couldn't hold back my tears and turned away. The last bit of pride I had left decided to betray me and it vanished as I wiped my tears away, crying soundlessly.

The silence that followed was more awkward than the time I had walked in on Caden belly-dancing to exotic dancers on the TV. To this day he denies it ever happened.

"_See what you've done?"_ Sam hissed at his brother.

"_What? Me? Sam!"_ I heard Dean huff in an irritated voice, _"You know what? I'll be in the car. After you are done with your heart-to-heart, we can go to this specialist you told me about. It's getting late and I don't want to hear you complain about it later."_

He walked out in brisk steps and slammed the door on his way out.

"_You should go. I'll be fine."_ I struggled not to sob as I tried to muster some courage to talk.

"_Alexis… I apologize on behalf of my brother. He's just crabby ever since he fell sick" _Sam tried to stitch the pathetic situation together, _"I can't just leave you here. Come with us just this once. After Dean is seen to, I'll find a way to get you home."_

"_I'll be fine. Don't worry. Besides I am not dressed. It isn't cold at my place. I don't understand why its summer there and cold here."_ I replied dejectedly.

Sam tried to convince me by telling me there were bad things out there and he wasn't sure how long they'd take to return. He felt it would be safer if I stayed with them and also offered to buy me clothes. I was in a dilemma to decide the best thing for myself. Do I tag along, trusting them with only half a heart, or risk staying by myself in a room in a place where I knew no one? I sighed in defeat.

"_Alright. I guess its best I listen to you."_

Sam's face lit up in a smile that brightened up the room more than the morning light. In a spontaneous moment of pure innocence, he put a hand on my head and ruffled my hair. On realizing what he had done, his face fell into a horrified expression and he apologized profusely. I never thought I'd laugh that hard with tears and snot decorating my face.

As we walked to the car, Sam and I asked each other about ourselves and our families. I learnt their mother had died when he was just a baby and it was Dean who had practically raised him. He told me that his brother wasn't bad and he was sure we'd come to good terms if we both gave each other a second chance.

"_Why do you trust me?"_ I asked suddenly, taking both of us by surprise.

He turned to look at me, lips set in a line as he chewed the inside of his cheek thinking of an answer. He shrugged.

"_I just do. when I get a gut feeling I go with it."_

I smiled. It's exactly what I do.

"_Now come on, Dean has probably pulled half his hair off waiting for us. He hates waiting!"_ Sam laughed lightly.

We turned a corner and I finally saw their ride.

Sweet merciful chunk of throw-away jelly-beans of heaven. Maybe I was hanging out with the right crowd.

"_Like it?"_ Sam asked looking pleased with my reaction.

"_LIKE it? That's a friggin' Impala! I LOVE HER!"_ I was jumping up and down in excitement. Hey I was fourteen, I could act like a child if the situation deemed fit! And the Impala is the only car Caden and I agree is an undying classic.

Sam chuckled good-heartedly. _"You and Dean are gonna get along just fine." _He remarked, shaking his head from side to side as though pleased with some discovery.

I dismissed the mere thought of even talking to Dean as I took in the grand view of the mighty beauty parked in front of me… till my eyes fell on something that stuck out like a sore thumb.

Dean's face, eyebrows raised and mouth hanging open in disbelief as he saw his brother and I had made friends.

It was going to be a long ride.

Since I was in only boxers and a tank top with a borrowed, over-sized cotton hoodie, I refused to leave the car when we stopped to buy some clothes for me.

Dean was surprisingly supportive. He said that it was cold anyway, and I shouldn't be out dressed so lightly. Then he proceeded to boss Sam to do the purchasing for me, much to his chagrin.

"_Why do __**I**__have to go in there? Besides, it's the ladies section! I'm gonna look like a creep picking out clothes that are far, far, far too small for me!"_ Sam whined like a trapped teenager.

"_Because I said so. Now get moving Samantha."_ Dean replied nonchalantly.

"_**You **__should be going not me."_ Sam argued petulantly.

"_Really? And why so?"_

"_Because you are the prettier one."_ Sam grinned goofily, knowing it would piss off his brother.

Dean threw a used take-out food case at his brother and Sam exited quickly, laughing as he made his way to get the required items with my sizes written on a note in his hand.

I was trying my best not to laugh loudly, but the sore expression on Dean's face had the opposite effect. He quirked an eyebrow at me.

"_Teenagers…"_ he muttered.

"_Really? And how old are you?" _ I took a shot at him.

"_Old enough."_

"_Wow. Is that a new figure? I never came across it before."_

"_Shut up."_

"_You started it."_

"_Shut up."_

"_Are you always like this?"_

"_Shut up."_

"_Grouchy."_

"_What?"_ He whipped his head to throw a challenging look at me.

"_Nothing."_

"_What'd you say?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_Aw come on… what'd you call me?"_

"_Nothing."_

He rubbed his face tiredly. I took it as my victory and beamed.

"_Hey…" _he called out all of a sudden, his voice gentle.

"_Yeah?"_

"_I'm sorry. I shouldn't have upset you."_ He was looking at the cassette tape in his hand.

"_Nah, I shouldn't have poked Sam in the eye. I overreacted."_ I didn't have to pretend to be sorry since I really was, _"I'm sorry too."_

"_So… truce?"_ his eyes met mine and he had this really kind look in them. It was like how Caden looked when he would try to pacify me after his pranks.

"_Sure. Truce."_ I smiled back.

"_By the way, you and Sam will get along great… since both of you are stubborn as mules."_

His words were taunting but his face was kind.

Maybe I could trust them after all.

When Sam came back, he took in the scene that met his surprised hazel eyes with deliberate slowness. Dean and I were thumb-wrestling. The older brother may never admit it but I was winning when he abruptly called off the game. The look on Sam's face implied that he caught on what was going on. He handed me a bag and said he tried to get the best. I looked into it and smiled. There was a pair of dark jeans, a tee-shirt, a scarf and a jacket. They were the sweetest of all the guys I'd ever known, save for my brother who was always there for me. Sam had made sure to get some lady stuff without me needing to tell him.

I'd never changed at a gas-station's washroom before. By the time I was dressed in my new clothes the embarrassing walk across the gas-station in my previously described attire was worth it.

'

'

'

**Reviews please? :)  
Bonus chapter right after this!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ta-da! Here's the bonus update! :D  
**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Supernatural or any of the movies and books involving time-travelling. I only own my characters and the 'laws' that I have set aside which govern time-travelling in this story.**

**Please be sweethearts and leave a review :) *pulls out a poster of the brothers as a bribe* xD**

-

-  
-

_Chapter- VI. THE SPECIALIST._  
I'd never changed at a gas-station's washroom before. By the time I was dressed in my new clothes the embarrassing walk across the gas-station in my previously described attire was worth it  
'

'

'

We pulled into an enclosed field where a huge crowd had already gathered and people were walking into a tent. After tucking 'Baby' (Dean's beloved Impala) safely into the parking lot, we walked to the tent which was actually a huge sheltering made of tarpaulin. The continuous rains had turned the field into a squelching, sticky mess and I felt really bad about soiling the cute vans Sam had gotten for my feet. I tried my best to walk on the most solid spots of the field. Sam, intuitive as he is, understood my dilemma and told me not to worry. He let me hold his arm as I struggled not to slip.

I think I was starting to understand what kind of 'specialist' Sam was referring to, and judging by Dean's constant muttering it was obvious he didn't like it at all. I silently walked beside Sam as he tried to convince his brother to give the healer a chance. We met a sweet-natured girl named Layla and her mother. Layla was very spiritual and I was touched by her strong faith in the healer. We got inside the tent and took our seats.

The healer turned out to be a visually challenged preacher, Rev. Roy LaGrange. I took an instant liking to him, but something was off about his wife and even though she was very welcoming, I felt uneasy around her. As unexpected as it may sound, the preacher had very sharp ears and he heard Sam and Dean arguing; this prompted him to call Dean on to the dais, making him the first one to be given a chance at healing that day. Sam looked very grateful as his brother half-heartedly walked up to the stage and was escorted by the preacher's wife. Sam looked at me and smiled.

"_I know this will turn out good."_ He whispered to me as he held his hands together.

For a few moments, I forgot about myself and got lost in Sam's faith-filled hope as I felt the joy emanating from him. I reached out and squeezed his hand in support. The smile never left his face.

The preacher asked everyone to join hands and began to pray, asking for spiritual intercession to heal Dean, on whose head he had placed his right hand. If I may be allowed to say so, Dean looked pretty unsure and embarrassed; the way a little boy does when called out in front of the class and is made to recite a poem.

As the reverend led us in prayer and I was feeling as hopeful as Sam and everyone else present there, I suddenly felt great unease and the feeling escalated as the chorus of prayers increased in pitch. I nearly dismissed the feeling as a result of the crazy situation I was in, when my intuition screamed that something was very wrong. Alarm bells rang out in my mind as I threw frantic glances around the place. Something was coming, I could sense it.

Then I saw him. An old man dressed impeccably in a black suit and he had appeared out of nowhere on the left side of the dais. He was unlike any old men I had seen.

He had the most wrinkled and wizened features that could ever possibly be seen on a human face; I'd never imagined in my wildest nightmares that a person could look _that_ old. There was an air of importance that hung around him like a dark cloud, smothering anything else that loomed nearby. He was approaching the preacher and Dean, who was grimacing slightly as though in pain. As the old man got closer to them, Dean began to sway a little, seemingly unsteady on his feet.

I was panicking beyond words could express and I grasped Sam's hand who turned to me, puzzled.

"_Who's that old man?"_ I asked pointing to the dais.

"_Who? The reverend?"_ he asked, confusion reflecting in his voice.

"_No, not him, the one walking towards them!"_ I had to strain my voice above the din around me, _"He is going for Dean!" _ I babbled frantically as I saw the old man touch them.

"_I don't see him! Are you sure?"_ Sam's voice clouded with worry.

I nodded my head zealously as I told Sam what was happening. He was already trying to get out of the congested row of chairs to get to his brother. His large frame was continually getting blocked by the horde of the faithful and he had a hard time getting out. I turned my gaze back to the dais and noticed Dean's face get washed over with a look of perplexity as he seemed to stare right at the old man I was seeing. In a matter of seconds, Dean's legs gave away and he fell senseless on the dais in a crumpled heap. I heard Sam shout his name as I pushed my way towards the dais in a frenetic rush. Sam was already there and he had pulled his brother on to his lap, trying to wake him. I ran up the stairs leading to the dais and was beside the brothers in a matter of seconds. I placed a comforting hand on Sam's shoulder and he looked at me, anxiety for his brother's wellbeing replacing the tender look that was always on his face.

The preacher and everyone else were offering thanks and praise for the miracle they had witnessed. He came forward and reassured that all was good and that Dean would be fine. I squeezed Sam's shoulder reassuringly and he nodded as he adjusted his unconscious brother on his lap.

I looked around the place. The old man was nowhere to be seen. Why was I the only one who saw him? From the look on Dean's face just before he dropped out cold made me confident that he had seen him too.

As I was musing over the thoughts in my head, something caught my eye. the preacher's wife was standing with an unreadable expression on her face and it increased my discomfort. She knew something.

I decided to wait till Dean regained his senses before talking about it. Sam was already worried as he was, there was no need to add to the sweet lanky guy's torment.

,

,

,

"_You saw him too?"_ Dean asked me from across the motel room. The preacher had been right- Dean was fighting fit and the aura about him was enriched with vigour. I never thought I'd say this, but it was a joy to see him like that. And if I may add, the good health boosted his delicate, beautiful features.

I am sure he'd take a good swing at me if I said that out loud.

The two brothers and I were re-telling what Dean and I had seen. I wasn't sure if I should have been grateful to have something else to think about other than my predicament; it took my mind off over my helplessness about not being able to do anything while being stuck there.

"_Say, let's put the front-page news of my miraculous recovery on hold for now."_ Dean suddenly spoke up, making Sam and me turn our attention to him.

"_Sure. What's up?"_ Sam asked, putting his laptop to sleep.

Dean turned to me. He scrubbed his face unsurely with one hand before taking a few moments to compose his thoughts.

"_Are you going back any time soon?"_ he asked flatly.

Sam tensed up, throwing a glare at his brother and a concerned glance at me.

"_Dean, I think it's pretty obvious that she has no idea how she got here."_ Sam got in to stand for me.

"_Sam I am not telling her to go. I just wanted to know if she could… zap."_

"_I can't zap, Dean."_ I replied before Sam could cut in, _"Trust me, I am not enjoying this anymore than you."_

And there came the tears again.

"_Dean, you just have to upset her every time, don't you?"_ Sam hissed at Dean accusingly.

"_I don't mean to upset her Sam!"_ Dean threw back, _"I'm just trying to help. Don't get all bitchy on me!"_

I couldn't believe I was being a cause for dispute between the two great guys who have only been more helpful to me since I…zapped there, to quote Dean.

"_Guys just stop."_ I interrupted before they could argue further, _"I'm sorry I'm such a mess... I'm usually not like this."_

"_See? She understands!"_ Dean pointed at me triumphantly, before giving me a slight bow, _"Thank you Alexis, for showing more intelligence than my genius nerdy brother."_

Sam made, what I learnt to call later from Dean, a bitch-face.

We had already told each other about our families so we went straight to study teleportation. Sam went back to his laptop, searching for more information on what we decided to call "Alexituation".

In the midst of Sam's research, I asked them what day it was. I figured I might as well calculate how far ahead or behind I had travelled. It was a Tuesday at my place.

"_Today's Sunday. So you landed on Saturday night here."_ Sam replied.

"_So you like, jumped two days ahead?" _Dean asked, snacking on m & m's. He offered me some but I refused- I'm not much of a candy person. _"What did I do to get stuck with two health freaks?" _ he commented on seeing the empty salad case I had for lunch.

Sam and I rolled our eyes. Lately it was becoming a custom for the two of us.

"_What's the date?"_ I asked absently, as I browsed through some of the hard-bound books Sam had gotten from the library. After I saw the old man at the "specialist", they had told me about their way of life. It wasn't difficult to convince me.

After all, I have been having freaky dreams and visions ABOUT THEM my whole life. I didn't tell them that though. Yet.

"_Uh.. it's the 21__st__ of August. What's it at your place?"_ Sam asked, typing away on his keyboard.

"_3rd June, Tuesday."_

"_So you are ahead by…"_ Sam took a second to count, _"Two months and fourteen days. If you could tell me the time I could calculate the exact amount of time you have moved."_

"_It was sometime after three in the afternoon. I hope Caden has marked it."_

"_Wow. Aren't you two just awesome."_ Dean remarked with a mouth full of pretzel, _"Did you tell her it's 2005 Sam?" _he added jokingly.

I went wide-eyed. _"Guys, I'm from 2003."_

"_O-kay."_ Sam recovered rather quickly, _"So you are technically fourteen when you are supposed to be sixteen?"_

"_I guess so."_

We spent some more time researching on _Alexituation_ before they went back to making plans to visit the reverend and try to look for some pointers about the old man. We took a break when Sam went out to get some take-out dinner. The only sound that could be heard was the TV. After several minute had passed, Dean finally cleared his throat and lowered the volume before turning to me.

"_Hey Alexis, got a minute?"_

"_Alex is fine. I'm not doing anything, what do you need?"_ I asked, looking up from Sam's book.

He kept quiet for sometime before speaking again. I was starting to think he had changed his mind.

"_Where do you live in Kansas?"_ he asked slowly, eyes downcast as though dreading the answer.

"_You mean my exact address?"_

"_Yeah."_

I recited the address that I have always had from as far as I could remember- Mom and Dad had inherited the house from my paternal grandparents who had been living there for generations. I told him that too. It was then that I noticed the color drain from his face.

"_Hey…"_ I asked carefully, scared his miraculous recovery had decided to revert, _"… are you feeling alright?"_

"_You are telling me you have lived there your whole life?"_

The tone of his voice caught me off-guard. It seemed like he was earnestly trying not to succumb to some passing thought, some piece of vital information that he seemed to want to deny, but couldn't bring himself to do so. That, coupled with the pleading look in his eyes made my heart go out to him. I couldn't understand what made him switch from his obnoxious, charming and adorable (sometimes caring) self to such a vulnerable and pitiable one. What was this young man made of that made you want to protect him, even though he got on your nerves? I felt nearly criminal to answer in the affirmative.

"_Yes Dean. I have been living there for like, forever. And so have our previous generations." _ I tried speaking in the softest manner possible, _"Why are you asking me all this?"_

His demeanor changed in an instant and he was back to being the Dean I had learnt not to hate.

"_Nothing."_ he shrugged.

Like hell it was nothing. I decided I was going to ask him about it after their visit to the reverend's.  
-

**Time for some lovely reviews from my lovely readers :)  
I am hoping to make the next chapter more action-oriented and hopefully some secrets will be revealed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my lovely readers! I'd first like to say sorry for not updating as regularly as I used to. *sad puppy frown* I fell sick and wasn't able to write as much as I normally do, which always annoys me to no end :( I'm doing better now, thanks to the good wishes of my lovely readers who prayed for me and wished me a speedy recovery. *hugs to you know who all you are* it made me feel more welcome here, thanks gals :)**

**Once again I thank my lovely readers and reviewers-**

**~RodneyIsGodney- I guess the secrets will have to wait a bit longer!**

**~ .girl.15- K, your reviews always make me smile and the last time I burst out laughing! Hope you like this double update!**

**~Maknatuna- thank you for the wonderful feedback! You always get me grinning like namd and I truly appreciate your craziness :D I was frankly worried I changed it too much, but after your review I think it turned out okay! Double update!**

**~Grettigirl123- I am so glad you are liking this story so far :) thank you for the lovely feedback and suggestions, it feels special! Hope you enjoy this twin update :D**

**~Tisha Wyman- You have been such a great support from the start, I couldn't thank you enough,ever :) Hope you like this just as much as you liked the ones before!**

**~XKaterinaNightingaleX- here's a bonus update again! Hope you like it!**

**~~ a special thank you to those who ticked the "favorite" and"follow" checkbox on my story!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Supernatural or any of the movies and books involving time-travelling. I only own my characters and the 'laws' that I have set aside which govern time-travelling in this story.**

**Please please please leave reviews!**

**Forward march!**

_Chapter-VII. SAVING THE DAY._

Like hell it was nothing. I decided I was going to ask him about it after their visit to the reverend's.

,

,

,

It did not seem like I was going to return to my time soon. So I asked Sam and Dean to let me stay at the motel while they went to investigate. However, they wouldn't let me stay by myself and no matter how much I asked, they only gave me vague answers as to why they wouldn't allow me to be alone. I finally gave in.

When we reached the place, we met Layla again and this time I got acquainted with her mother too. Layla was sweet and beautiful, while her mother seemed very distressed. She wanted to meet the reverend but was told that he was resting. The reverend's wife told us to come at the next gathering. Layla's mother seemed very dejected, angry even. I later came to know that Layla was more ill than she appeared to be and all their hopes rested on the preacher. I hoped she would be healed.

Dean and Sam let me stay with _Baby_ (Dean refused to refer to her as the 'car') while they snooped around. Yes, you read that right. They were going to snoop and investigate around the place. As they left, Dean asked me if I could drive, stating that they may need my assistance in making a quick get-away.

As my eyes went wide in horror, he laughed thunderously. I punched him at the arm when I realized he'd been kidding. Sam shook his head, smiling at me apologetically. I couldn't stop myself from grinning ear to ear.

As they were about to split up, I called them. They turned to me questioningly.

"_Be careful, you two."_ I said.

Sam nodded in affirmation, his sweet smile adorning his face again as he continued on his way. Dean lingered on for a few seconds, a tender look on his face. A small, nearly indiscernible smile crept up his lips as he nodded subtly.

"_You too, Alex."_

I looked at them till they went out of sight behind the house. Near the entrance to the reverend's land, I saw a protestor who was yelling to all passers-by that the preacher was a fake. He pleaded with them not to get fooled. He turned around and saw me in the car. Afraid that he'd come to me, I quickly averted my gaze. He didn't come any closer. I said silent thanks for that.

I realized I'd forgotten to ask them how long they were going to take in their 'investigation'. I was starting to get bored and I looked around, trying to find something interesting to read. I found some newspaper clippings and Sam's notes. They were news about some freakish incidents- people were dropping dead for no apparent cause and just at the exact moment some of the people who were at the reverend's gathering were getting cured of their illness. Sam's neat handwriting was easy to read and understand. He had made accurate notes from the news clippings and word of mouth that had been travelling around. The two of them were very quick to catch on stuff and come to conclusions. I wondered if they had been in some special force prior to joining the 'family business' that made them so adept at what they do.

Don't get me started on their car's- I mean _Baby's-_ trunk. Had I not been aware of them from my dreams, I'd have probably taken off the moment they showed me their arsenal.

I climbed over the front seat and got in front. _Might as well listen to some music,_ I told myself, _on low volume._

Great. Dean had taken the keys. How on earth was I supposed to drive in case a get-away was inevitable if I didn't have the keys? I shook my head at Dean's unpredictable goofiness. He's one weird, sweet nutcase.

I found the glove compartment was not locked. _If it's not locked, it's safe to open,_ I told myself.

I made some interesting discoveries. It was like a little mystery box on a treasure hunt- several cell phones, some receipts, a note-pad and a worn-out envelope. I trusted the boys enough to know they were not doing any wrong stuff that required them to possess some illegal items. I laughed quietly at my last thought. _Girl, you are becoming like them._

I took out the envelope. It had some pictures in it. They looked old, and precious. I looked at each one carefully, savoring the warmth that seemed to radiate from the dog-eared, yellowed snapshots of the days gone by. It wasn't difficult to recognize who the little kids were on some of them. I knew which one was Sam from the soft puppy-eyed face and deep-set dimples, and which one was Dean from the sparkling hazel eyes and heart-winning smile. He was a charmer from way back then.

I soon came across the picture of a ruggedly handsome man with a beautiful woman. Beautiful wasn't even close, she was stunning! Somehow the two complimented each other perfectly. They had to be the boy's parents- I could see Dean had taken after their mother which explained his delicate features and Sam had taken after their father as he held the same large frame which was a stark contrast to the gentle features they shared.

_What a beautiful family,_ I smiled as I felt my eyes tear up. One of my hands went up to touch the edge of my left eye, and had a drop of tear on it as I brought it down for inspection. I knew I gotten all warm and fuzzy after seeing their family pictures, but that didn't explain why I was so moved. I figured it must have been something to do with me missing my own family.

I wiped my eyes dry and carefully packed the pictures back into the glove compartment. They held the essence of time in them and I didn't want to spoil them in any way.

No sooner that I'd packed away the stuff that they returned. Sam was discussing something excitedly with Dean; looks like their snooping around had been worth it. I climbed out as they got closer and got into the back seat as they hurriedly walked up to the car and got in.

I leaned forward on the back of their seat, trying to ask them what they found. Before I could ask, Sam handed me a fruit bar, saying he'd gotten it for me when we had stopped for breakfast but had forgotten about it in our haste to reach the preacher's house. Dean rolled his eyes as he muttered something about rabbits chomping down on the rainforest and taking global warming to higher levels.

I accepted Sam's gift with a smile and proceeded to thwack Dean on the back of his head with it.

"_What the hell?"_ Dean frowned, turning to me, _"What was that for?"_

"_You know for what," _ I replied coolly, as I broke the bar into three pieces, _"So what'd you find?"_

"_I'd have told you earlier if Samantha hadn't brought up this slumber party."_ Dean quipped as he got _Baby _to a rumbling start. Did I just call the car _Baby_?

Another thwack.

Dean twisted his lips into an outlandish scowl.

"_Let's just get out of here Dean…"_ Sam chuckled heartily. _"You two are like hot-blooded rams."_ He shook his head whilst laughing, making his lovely locks sweep around like trees swaying in the summer breeze's embrace.

"_Hey Sam, what conditioner do use?"_ I asked without thinking.

Sam abruptly stopped laughing as Dean burst out cackling hysterically. I felt myself shrink shamefully on the inside as I realized I must have embarrassed Sam, who had been good to me from the start. I apologized profusely which only fuelled Dean's wild laughter.

"_It's okay Alex… I'm used to this. Just don't encourage him any further."_

We pulled into the highway as Dean's cackling reigned louder than the radio. The only way we got to stop him was when I asked again about their findings. After some hesitation, Sam started to tell me about what they'd seen and found.

The gristly details they told me made me wonder how they could laugh just moments after seeing all that. They went on to tell me that they were going to take care of everything at the next gathering and I was not going with them.

I started to complain stating that I'd been with them on this case from the start, so I was going to be with them when they ended it. Dean pulled over on the side of the highway as our arguments began to escalate.

"_Alex, you are not coming with us. Period."_ Dean stated firmly as he turned around in his seat to face me.

"_But I want to, Dean!"_ I said in a voice much louder than I wanted to.

"_Alex, this could get dangerous if things took a turn for the worse. And what if you got hurt in the middle of it?"_ Sam spoke with a tone that bordered on agitation.

"_I'll be fine. Just let me come with you."_ I replied in a calmer tone.

"_This is why we didn't want to tell you. You have no experience about how things can turn around during a hunt and that's why you shouldn't come with us."_ Dean had locked an annoyed pair of eyes with my, I'm pretty sure, indignant ones.

This is why they were beating around the bush after they returned from the reverend's house and not telling me anything till I asked? I don't know how to put it. It felt strangely good to know a couple of strangers were genuinely concerned for my well-being.

"_More importantly, what are we gonna tell Caden if anything happened to you?"_ Dean added, rather softly this time, _"Big brothers are quite protective you know."_

That got me and I nearly held back but I was too stubborn to back down.

"_I know that Dean. But you are not my brother. I'm coming with you."_ I said more rudely than I had intended to.

"_And you are not my mother. You can't tell me what to do."_ Dean lashed back in a deliberate, slow voice.

A very awkward silence hung around _Baby_ and I was left speechless. Sam shifted uncomfortably in the limited space that had mercilessly forced him to bend his legs in uncomfortable angles.

"_Let's get back to the motel. We can chalk out a plan there."_ He offered tactfully.

Dean and I silently agreed and _Baby _climbed back on the road.

,

,

,

The brothers began to prepare for the next gathering. I had no idea what a black altar, reaper or binding spell meant and with the last spat I had with Dean, I had no intention of running my questionnaire with them. It was killing me from inside to have no clue of what was going on.

When the time came, I tried pushing my luck once more. Dean and I had a bit of a cold war going on, speaking to each other only when absolutely necessary. Sam acted neutral and I daresay he was a little too good to me at times.

They loaded their weapons and were getting ready to step out. Dean turned around to say bye and instructed me to keep the doors lined with salt at all times. Sam gave me one of their extra cell phones and made me memorize a number that I was supposed to call in case of an emergency, or in case they didn't come back within the time they'd estimated.

"_I can see him, you know."_ I started timidly before feeling my stubborn resolve take over, _"Let me come with you. The fact that I can see him might serve you some advantage. I won't get in the way, I promise. Please."_

They stood looking at me for sometime before turning to look at each other briefly. I often noticed that they seemed to be able to communicate clearly just by staring at each other. Caden and I used to do that too, but it was different for these two. I sometimes felt a slight pang of envy on seeing them do that, because it made me miss home even more.

Dean rubbed his face tiredly. Sam looked at him unsurely, wondering what his brother was going to say.

"_Alright... but the moment things take an unexpected turn, if it happens so, you are to get as far away as possible and call the number we gave you. Capische?"_ Dean stated firmly with a harrowed voice.

I nodded my _yes_ enthusiastically and got up from the couch I was sitting. Sam treated me with his special smile when Dean was not looking. He seemed to enjoy it each time I did something to convince Dean to listen.

"_You drive a hard bargain."_ Dean muttered as I walked to them.

I walked out of the room with them and stayed close by Sam's side, who patted my head he was starting to treat me like a kid and I don't deny that I didn't like it. He made me feel at home. I was careful not to tread over the invisible fence that lingered about the two brothers though.

I took my seat in the back and the brothers climbed in at the front. Before Dean could wake _Baby_ up, I put a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. It earned me a quizzical stare from both of them.

"_Let's pray before we start."_ I said flatly, with a hint of a request in my voice.

How do I put their reaction into words? Dean's eyebrows shot up to the roof of the Impala and his face looked as if I'd asked him to go vegan. Sam just stared at me, poker-faced, with the faintest gleam of wonder in his hazel orbs.

"_Do we have to?" _Dean practically whined.

"_Not unless you don't want to."_

"_I say we do."_ Sam jumped in. _"I'd like it. Please."_ He was giving his brother one of those good magic eye-pleads. I later learnt they are called puppy eyes from a slightly drunken Dean.

_"I suppose there's no harm in it."_ Dean relented and bowed his head as he closed his eyes.

Sam smiled and encouraged me to start. I offered a short prayer which we synchronously ended with a chorus of _amen_- Dean's a little forced than Sam's.

I had a feeling everything was going to be alright.

,

,

,

Once we reached the gathering, we split up in two teams. Sam ventured alone to break the altar while Dean and I hovered around the periphery of the tent and the parking lot, keeping an extra eye out for the wizened old man. The brothers stayed in contact on their cell phones and we had real-time reports of what was happening on the other's side.

I felt anxiety grip my heart as Sam told us he was heading downstairs to the basement where the altar was. Dean reassured me that everything was going fine and we should be done soon. I hoped so.

Before long, Sam called us to say that he had a brief scuffle with the preacher's wife who had caught him trying to destroy the altar and I thought we'd been done for. Dean seemed confident nothing could harm his little brother, but that didn't stop him from hiding the slightly panicked look on his face. She had been behind all the weird and untimely deaths of the people we'd read about. Sam assured us that he had destroyed the altar. However, by the time Sam was done with it, she had left the place. Sam told Dean about the person who he believed could have been the next victim. At least the whole charade was going to stop now.

That was not to be. Before long we had our own share to worry about.

The man who had been protesting against the reverend was running and screaming for his life. Dean ran to him and I followed suit. He tried his best to keep the man under control but the poor man was so terrified, there was no calming him down.

"_**Please help me! He's after me!"**_ the man pleaded, grabbing hold of Dean's jacket in a deathly grip before pulling him forward towards himself. Dean nearly toppled over with the sudden weight.

"_We are here to help, okay? Tell me where he is!"_ Dean pulled the man into a proper standing position before putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked around, trying to locate the unseen man.

Dean was mumbling something about something gone wrong, as the man was not supposed to be seen anymore after the altar had been destroyed. He tossed me his cell phone and told me to ask Sam if he was sure about what he had done.

Sam was breathless on the line as he told me he was going after the preacher's wife- he suspected there was something else that had kept the old man- a reaper- tied to her spell. I told him to hurry before hanging up and turning my attention back to the frenzied man and a flabbergasted Dean who was glaring at the direction the man was pointing in. I screamed as I saw the reaper approaching them- the protestor- with an outstretched hand. I tried to pull Dean and the man away from them. It was no use. The reaper kept coming and to my horror, I saw a small grin playing up his lips though the smile never reached his eyes… which were so sunken that it looked as if he had none.

"_Alexis, do you see him? Is he still there?"_ Dean asked urgently, his eyes desperately trying to locate what he could not see.

"_Yes Dean, he's coming at us, and fast!"_ I quickly relayed what I saw, afraid to remove my eyes for fear of missing some important detail.

Suddenly the reaper seemed to notice our presence and he looked irked by our constant interference. I felt my alarm rise by a hundred notches as the nefarious smile was replaced by blazing discontentment. He stopped.

"_Dean… he's stopping for some reason."_ I said to Dean, keeping my eyes on the reaper though he didn't seem to see me.

"_Is he gone?"_Dean asked.

"_No he's just standing there and looking at…"_ I felt my stomach turn as I realized the reaper was staring down coldly at Dean, _"… you."_

I stood transfixed as the sudden change of events perplexed me. Why was the reaper suddenly interested in Dean?

The protestor sighed heavily in relief and he confirmed he couldn't see the old man any more. He thanked Dean saying we all needed to get out of there. Dean sent him off, telling him to leave as fast as he could before turning to me. His face was set in solid determination as he instructed me to get the hell out of there too.

"_I am not going unless I know you are safe."_ I argued back, holding on to his arm as I tried to pull him away from the motionless reaper. I was getting more and more anxious when I saw the creepy smile return to the reaper's face. Could a creature that fearsome look any scarier?

"_Alexis, somehow the preacher's wife has found out what we are trying to do and she has set the reaper after me. You need to leave, __**NOW!**__"_ Dean shouted at me, _"Better one than __**both**__ of us, __**you understand?**__"_

I was about to stress on how I had no intention of leaving him when I saw the reaper extend his hand towards Dean's head. I didn't need to be told that Dean could see him too. I pulled Dean away from the reaper's approaching hand and Dean gave a startled grunt as he went on to look at me with a strange sense of wondering in his eyes. Something had awakened in me and I was dead set on saving Dean. Nothing was going to stop me unless I decided it could. Dean tried to push me off his arm but I refused to let go.

I called Sam back and relayed what was happening with a nearly unintelligible speed whilst maneuvering Dean away from the eager hands of the reaper. Dean seemed to want to get away but he was starting to get weaker as I sensed his previously rigid arm going lax under my firm grip. I yelled at Sam to hurry and was met with the same tone as he said he was going to find the wife no matter what. I barely managed to pocket the cell phone when Dean fell on his knees and he began to keel over.

I screamed at the reaper to stay away from him, but it was not like my cries had any effect on him. I pulled Dean back and tried to keep him up by taking his weight on my frame. It wasn't easy since he was staring to lose consciousness and his dead weight was making it difficult for me to stay in place.

I tried to pry away the reaper's hands from his head but all I caught was air. I looked at Dean's face and saw all color had drained from it…the thing that shook me to the core was the state of his eyes. No longer did they hold that gorgeous golden spark- they had clouded over and had turned whitish as he writhed and struggled in the cold grip of the reaper. I was screaming and cursing at the reaper to let him go. I swatted and hit the reaper but nothing solid met my hand. I gave up trying to get my hands on the wizened old man and turned to the barely conscious Dean in my arms.

His face was contorted in agony and gurgled moans escaped his quivering lips as I tried to make him comfortable. Nothing I did had any effect. The reaper was not letting go and as I felt his life force leaving him slowly, I held back my helpless tears which were starting to blur my vision.

By this time I was begging the reaper to let go of his deathly grip on Dean. I even asked for forgiveness for the curses I had hurled at him just moments before.

Nothing happened. There was no change in the reaper's expression as he put all of his concentration in draining the life out of Dean. I gently laid him on the grass, resting his head on my lap as a makeshift pillow to support him.

I'd never witnessed anyone dying before, much less dying on me. I cannot begin to describe how horrible and unjust it feels.

The gravity of the situation weighed heavily on my shoulders as I saw Dean had stopped struggling. I looked up to glare at the reaper, prepared to set a curse upon him in whatever way it felt fit. Don't ask me how I was going to do it, I had no idea. All I knew was that I was boiling with rage when I realized my pleas had no effect on the wizened old man.

I didn't have to. All of a sudden, the reaper seemed surprised and he lifted his hand off Dean's head. I looked at him, confused, as he got up and he turned towards the gathering and headed for it.

I turned my attention to Dean who had passed out and was breathing raggedly. I shook him gently at the shoulders, trying to wake him up. I shook a little harder and he struggled weakly, mumbling something as he fought to open his mouth and breath in. I couldn't stand it anymore and slapped him lightly across the face. His eyebrows creased and he fought harder to wake up. I slapped him in quick succession on both cheeks, a little harder this time.

His eyes shot open and he inhaled sharply, coughing hard as fought to sit up. I helped him into a sitting position and rubbed his back briskly, trying to ease his discomfort. Even in the midst of that, he had to display his stupid manliness as he tried to scoot away from me. I yanked his ear and made him stay where he was, rubbing his back till the coughing fit stopped.

He recovered soon and stared at me with a lost look, as though trying to assess the situation while breathing in painfully.

Before either of us could say anything, a fearful shrill scream came from the direction the reaper had gone, making us jump. The phone in my pocket then buzzed suddenly, evoking a startled cry from me and a sharp flinch from Dean. It was Sam.

The reaper had gone after the preacher's wife and had claimed her. Sam told us she was able to control the reaper even after he had destroyed the altar because she had been using a blood-filled cross the whole time. Human blood, no less. I don't understand the whole formula behind it… but I recalled seeing a freakishly large cross around her neck when she had forgotten to conceal it in her clothes.

No good comes out of toying with the dark forces.

***biting down on nails in nervous wait for reviews***


	8. Chapter 8

**And here's the bonus update! That's three times in a row :D**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Supernatural or any of the movies and books involving time-travelling, or Indiana Jones. I only own my characters and the 'laws' that I have set aside which govern time-travelling in this story.**

**Enjoy!**

_Chapter-VIII. TRIP TO…?_

No good comes out of toying with the dark forces.

,

,

,

"_You were very brave back there." _Dean said casually, as he sat sprawled on the bed, polishing their guns. We were back at the motel and I was helping Sam to clear the lone table in the room, setting it up to arrange the Chinese takeout Sam had gotten for dinner.

"_Nah. No big deal."_ I lied through my teeth, refusing to admit that I had been scared.

Dean stared at me, a smirk forming on his face which fuelled my temper.

"_What are you smiling at?"_ I questioned angrily, folding my hands in front of me in defense.

"_You were worried about me, weren't you?"_

"_I was not."_

"_Was too."_

"_Was NOT."_

"_Was too."_

"_WAS NOT."_

"_Was too."_

"_**I WAS NOT!"**_ I hissed angrily before turning to Sam for support, _"Tell him, Sam!"_

"_Don't drag me into this." _Sam smiled as he quickly stuffed his mouth with noodles to avoid being called to play referee again. I glared at him as he suddenly showed new interest on the floor tiles to avoid my gaze.

"_Whatever."_ I muttered as I took my seat next to Sam and started eating. Dean joined us soon after, face beaming with the goofy factor of a scheming Tom from the famous cat and mouse duo.

,

,

,

I had never imagined that I'd get this comfortable with the brothers when I think of the first night I landed on their bed, in their time. I smiled at the thought as I burrowed deeper under the blanket, making myself comfortable on the couch. _If only I could share this with Caden right now! _I thought gleefully.

I heard a nearly inaudible '_hehe_' from Dean's bed. I turned towards the sound and saw the brothers looking at me with a soft look on their sleepy faces, each tucked in their own bed like giant toddlers.

"_I am thinking you guys aren't going to snooze-land just yet,"_ I said sitting up and wrapping the blanket around my shoulders. Sam adjusted his pillow so he was leaning against the headboard while facing me. Dean got up to grab a candy bar… even though he had already brushed his teeth. Sam and I rolled our eyes together, our mutual agreement on the topic.

"_Sam, what's it like to have someone to kid around?"_ Dean asked, pointing an indirect reference at me.

Sam looked surprised and, I silently noted, mildly offended.

"_I don't kid her around!"_ he denied vehemently.

"_Hey, do I kid you around…" _he turned to me, giving me a full blast puppy-eyes mode, _"… Kid?"_

Gawd, I love these two idiots.

I lost myself in the beautiful sound of their laughter that ensued after Sam's smart wordplay on the name he had given me recently. It was such a delightful sight to behold, watching the two of them laugh in sheer bliss that free from any apprehension or foreboding. I didn't have to be familiar with them for years to know how rare these moments came along in their lives.

"_To be honest, it's actually nice to have someone to kid around. I deserve that at least, after years of being kid around by pretty boy Dean here."_ Sam grinned at his brother who threw a pillow at the placid giant.

"_One more lady reference to my rugged good-looks and I'll chop off your mane, Goldilocks."_ Dean looked offended.

Sam, completely ignoring his brother's taunting, began to ask me if Caden and I fought like that. I replied that we did, only much worse. We went on to talk some more about my family. Sam had a longing look on his face as he listened to each of my words intently. I almost wanted to hug him as I noticed him getting a little misty-eyed. He nodded from time to time, letting me know that he was attuned to what I was telling them. Dean had fallen surprisingly quiet for his usual annoying self and his face bore an unreadable expression as he listened to me.

"_Hey Kid, can I ask ya something?"_ Dean suddenly spoke up once I finished.

"_Sure. What do you wanna know?"_ I smiled at him, acknowledging the fact that it was the first time Dean had called me with the new name Sam had coined for me.

He kept quiet for a few moments as he seemed to run the question over in his mind. Sam got concerned on seeing him like that and the giant turned on his side to face his older brother, uneasiness marring his gentle features.

"_Dean?"_ Sam's voice was as gentle as ever.

"_Yeah, yeah…"_ Dean replied quickly before turning to me, _"I just wanted to know if you have any outhouse in your garden, the one you mentioned a while back. Well, not exactly an outhouse… maybe a shed or something?"_

"_Yeah. There's a small tool shed. It's quite common to have one actually. Why do you ask?"_

"_I'm guessing there's a work table, a tool rack and the usual stuff we see in one, right?"_

"_Yeah… where are you going with this Dean?"_

"_When you get back, whenever that happens, could ya check one thing for me?"_

The pleading tone in his voice caught me off-guard. I tried to discern whether he was pulling another one on me, but he was genuinely earnest.

"_Sure, what is it?"_

"_When Sam was still a baby, I often played by myself in the backyard. I was told to keep out of the shed since there were some dangerous things stored in it. But I often sneaked in."_ Dean continued with a wishful look in his eyes.

"_How come you never told me this?"_ Sam asked, pouting a little.

"_Well, I am now, so don't interrupt me Sasquatch."_ Dean was back to his smart-mouth self again.

"_Where was I… oh right. So one day, when Mom was not looking I sneaked into the shed and began to explore. In my young mind, it was no less than Indiana Jones' treasure hunts. Before long, I was on an imaginary mission, enacting the scenes from 'Raiders of the Lost Ark'…"_ he stopped to laugh as both Sam and I looked at him fondly, captivated by this soft side he always kept so well-hidden.

He told me how their father John had suddenly returned early that day and caught Dean under the work-table in the shed, face covered in soot and grease. Sam fell over on his side, laughing at the sight of his big brother in such a helpless situation. I couldn't imagine him like that, after all I was only familiar with this grown-up one.

For once, Dean did not discourage us from laughing at him. He rubbed the corners of his eyes with his knuckles as happy tears had formed from laughing so hard.

"_In my hurry to get away from Dad, I left all my toys behind and took off from there. Dad was in hot pursuit, shouting some scary warnings but laughing all the same. Then he caught my legs and turned me upside down, tickling me at the sides. We were making such a ruckus that Mom came out of the house to make sure everything was alright. She was looking so beautiful…"_

Dean stopped talking. The room fell into silence. Neither Sam nor I made any sound as we remained in our places.

"_Ah… cr*p. Do we have any beer?_ Dean spoke a little too loudly, as he got up from the bed in one swift motion and went to the refrigerator.

Sam and I exchanged looks. He hinted me not to push it any further.

I knew my place. But I couldn't forget the look on Dean's face when he had asked me to check for whatever thing he was referring to. I decided to disobey Sam just this once. The need didn't have to come to pass

"_In my hurry to get away from Dad, I left something behind in the shed. I need you to check if it's still there."_ Dean continued as he returned with his beer.

"_What was it?" _I asked.

He took a sip of his beer before turning to look at me.

"_You'll know when you see it."_

I frowned. What was that supposed to mean? Going by Sam's face, he was equally puzzled.

"_Dean, why are you asking her to do this? You think she's staying in our house now?"_ Sam asked as he settled back on his pillows.

"_Yeah. But according to what she told me, her family has been living there for more than four generations. That makes it about a hundred and fifty to two hundred years… which is not possible because we have lived there too. And it's been little more twenty years since we have left that place."_

He waited a few moments to let the information sink in.

"_I just want to know if that is even possible. Unless…"_ he finished unsurely.

Sam got his furious thinking face on again, and I swear I could hear the cogs turning inside his head.

"_Unless she is from somewhere else entirely…"_ Sam mumbled out his hypothesis.

A weird familiar feeling came over me. It didn't get to my nerves till I saw the familiar glow around the periphery of my body.

Before I could call out to Sam and Dean, I caught their attention as the light around me began to grow brighter. I wasn't as rattled as the first time it happened. Talk about getting used to it…

"_**Kid? Hey Kid… Alex, are you alright?"**_ Sam's alarmed voice boomed through the room.

I looked at the light around me, too overwhelmed to speak. I was just getting settled here, with Sam and Dean who treated me nothing other than nice. So why did I have to slip through again?

"_**Hey speak up Kid!"**_ Dean's pressing voice got through me and I snapped right out of my drowning thoughts.

"_It's happening again."_

That was all it took for them to start a volley of questions and rummage through the room in a frantic search for the clothes they'd bought me.

Here I was, on the verge of disappearing again, and the thing they were most concerned with was my modesty! I would have laughed had the uncertainty of a new time and place not gotten me scared stiff.

"_**Where's the water flask Sam? Give her yours!"**_ Dean shouted at his brother who was fidgeting around his duffel.

"_**Do you have any more of those candy bars left? Oh, give her some cash too!"**_ Sam voice was laced with frantic scale of emergency levels as he bit down on the duffel's zip fastener, trying to get the jammed thing undone.

"_**Oh for- give me that!"**_Dean practically tugged it out of Sam's teeth who responded with a pained yelp and a death glare.

By then I was almost entirely enveloped in the golden light and I was feeling weightless. I didn't have much time left.

"_Guys, it's okay. I got a blanket, see? It's going to be okay."_ I reassured them against my better judgment.

"_**Like hell it's gonna be okay!"**_ they bellowed together in unison.

"_Hey Dean, maybe we can pull her back so she won't have to move…"_ Sam suggested as his face lit up with his new idea.

"_Yeah, that might work." _Dean seconded as his eyes lit up too.

They made a mad lunge towards me and they might have succeeded in grabbing hold of me had I not shouted for them to stop like I'd done with Caden.

They backed away almost immediately as I started to sink into nothingness.

"_Alex… let us help…is it too late?"_ Sam asked sadly.

"_Yes Sam. I afraid it is. I can't drag you both when I don't even know where I'll land…"_ I answered as my eyes began to well up again. Gawd, three days and nights with two giants of boys and I was turning into a mushy mess. And to think I'd have toughened up by then.

"_Thanks for everything… you guys are the sweetest."_ I managed to croak out before the soundless vacuum set in. and just in time too, because the last I saw was the brothers' remorseful faces. I wish I could have told them I was going to be okay and they did their best. The blinding silver light engulfed me and I felt myself slipping through their time completely.

In a matter of seconds I was back in the phase of a thousand whispering lips. So I guess that meant landing was near. I braced myself for whatever world I was going to drop into this time.

**I am not exactly happy with the way I wrote this one. Could you all please be so kind as to leave your honest reviews? :) Constructive criticism is highly valued!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello :) I am back with a new chapter! I would like to apologize for the delay in updating. I was sick for the last few weeks and it made writing very difficult :( now that I am better, I hope to update on a regular basis!**

**My heartfelt thanks and love to my lovely readers who wished me well and prayed for my recovery. You gals are the best! *hugs hugs and more hugs* **

**My lovely readers and fellow Supernatural enthusiasts, I take this opportunity to thank you all for your wonderful feedback and support. It really, really helped me to get a wider perspective and more opinions on my story. It's always a joy to hear from you all :)**

**I'd love to individually thank you all for your valuable reviews but as you might have already noticed, this chapter is quite long, the one with the maximum story content so far. Since I took so long in updating I thought it was only better I do it like this. Therefore I shall keep my thanksgiving as short as possible.**

**~Maknatuna, Tisha Wyman, Grettigirl123- thank you so much for your continued support. I can't begin to say how much your reviews help me out and your precious suggestions make me more optimistic for the story!**

**~XKaterinaNightingaleX- thank you for following my story till now and your sweet reviews :)**

**~ebonylovesdeanandsam- thank you very much ebony, I am really glad you like my story. And YES! SPN is the BEST! B-) **

**~To everyone who have followed and favorite my story, my gratitude to all of you :) keep reading and please take a few moments to review if you can! I'd love to hear your opinions!**

**The next trip of Alexis is based on 04x21 "When the levee breaks" and the subsequent chapters will seep into the early part of Season 5.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Supernatural or any of the movies and books involving time-travelling. I only own my characters and the 'laws' that I have set aside which govern time-travelling in this story.**

**That's a way long a/n from me. I'm going to keep quiet now :D**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

In a matter of seconds I was back in the phase of a thousand whispering lips. So I guess that meant landing was near. I braced myself for whatever world I was going to drop into this time.

The blinding light was all around me as I was suspended in a sea of vacuum again. I kicked my legs around desperately trying to touch something solid. I wasn't sure if it was just me, but it seemed to take longer to 'land' this time.

Panic gripped me tight. Was I going to remain suspended like this for all time? My mind entered a tumult of terror as I flailed about in the blinding brightness, the image of the two brothers' worried faces haunting me.

Maybe I should let have let them pull me back in. But what if I'd dragged them with me, into this? I was starting to have trouble breathing. The air began to feel like it was thinning out. Was there no end to adding to my horror?

The whispering got louder as the light began to wane gradually. I resorted to breathing slowly in long intakes- it seemed to make breathing easier. Soon I found I was calming down.

My feet felt something firm and solid. I stretched out as far as they'd go and gradually found I was entering the landing realm. How I wanted to sigh in relief- yet the uncertainty of my destination kept my walls up.

The whispering began to fade as my normal hearing returned slowly. I opened my eyes, hopeful yet afraid at the same time. The first thing that hit me was a soft crying sound, as though the person who was crying had covered their face to smother the noise as much as possible. It had a desperate appeal to it. The crying seemed to have been on for quite some time before I arrived.

I waited for the view to clear as the remnants of the glowing wisps of the light settled around me like a comforting blanket, just like the time I had appeared in Sam and Dean's motel room.

I was back in Caden's room.

I didn't get much time to marvel at my return as the soft cries caught my attention again, which stopped abruptly. _Who…_ I wondered, before getting a good shot of surprise.

Caden was sprawled on the floor next to his bed, from where I had first slipped through. He was staring at me, eyes wide in shock with the bed sheets clutched over his nose and mouth in a clumsy grip with both hands.

"_Caden?"_ I started, surprised and speechless beyond joy to find my brother again.

He made no movement as he continued staring at me like I was a ghost.

On closer look, I realized his eyes were red-rimmed and swollen- the whites of his eyes were bloodshot like a crack addict's. I reached for his face and gently cupped his wet cheeks in my hands. He looked pretty shaken and upset.

He dropped the sheet covering his face, revealing a nose rubbed red raw and quivering lips. He gripped my forearms and whispered my name with an unbelieving set of eyes going wider than they already were.

"_Alex?"_ he mumbled, his shocked pretty blue eyes all watery and his beautiful long eyelashes scrunched together by tears.

"_Hey Shih Tzu."_ I teased, starting to cry myself.

The bone-crushing hug took me completely by surprise. As though there was no dearth to this new side of Caden revealed that day, he began to sob. And when I say he sobbed, I mean he really, really sobbed. I had to comfort him, rubbing his back in reassurance and telling him over and over again that I was okay.

When he wouldn't say anything I was worried that something else was the case. I pulled him away and looked at his face. What I saw broke my heart. He was a complete mess.

He was half-laughing, half-grinning as he gently cupped my face his trembling hands. I wiped away his tears and smiled. I'd never seen my brother like that and I hoped I'd never do anything to make him that worried again.

"_I'm sorry Caden. But I am back now."_ I smiled weakly.

"_Scared? Hehe… that's an understatement."_ He laughed oddly.

"_I have never been this terrified before. You really shook me up squirt."_

"_I know… I'm sorry."_

His face broke into an adorable grin. Shaking his head, he got up from the floor and sat on the bed beside me. For a long time, he didn't say anything as we sat in silent thanks for the moment.

Finally deciding that I couldn't take the stillness any more I tapped him on the shoulder, which got me an immediate response.

"_What is it? You want something?"_ he asked eagerly.

"_No, I'm fine… how long was I gone?"_ I asked as my curiosity started to get the better of me again.

"_The time I checked moments after you disappeared, it was three-fifteen. Now it's…" _ he turned his left wrist to look at the digital screen, _"…six-twenty five… you've been gone a little over three hours."_

"_Three hours? Only three?"_ I exclaimed in wild surprise.

He frowned, eyebrows crashing together. _"What do you mean '__**only three hours**__'? I was so worried- they were the worst three hours of my life and yet, you… __**Only three hours, she says!**__"_

I grabbed his hand to get his attention before he went on a sulking spree.

"_Caden,where I had landed- I stayed for three days. It would have been my fourth night if I hadn't returned… and strangely when I arrived, it was late night there."_

He didn't do anything except blink as he gaped at me.

"_Also,"_ I added, _"It was two years from now."_

He slowly turned to stare ahead of him as his face entered a pondering state. Did I mention earlier how much he resembles Sam when he does that?

"_We need to study this…"_ he mumbled as he got up and brought his laptop from his desk.

Having a studious brother had never felt as comforting as it did then.

'

'

'

Over the next few days, we were holed up in Caden's room, researching vigorously. I told him everything about the brothers, except for the bit where the reaper nearly got Dean. As terrified as he had been when I disappeared, I didn't want him to get more worried when there was nothing more to be concerned about.

Who knows, perhaps I might never go through that again?

Caden seemed very glad that I had ended up with Sam and Dean. He even asked me what they looked like after he took a liking to them. I regretted not having taken a picture with them. We had both been too overwhelmed when it happened. Neither of us had the sense to let me take my phone with me.

"_Maybe the next time I slip, I could take a picture with them."_ I stated half-attentively as I scoured through the books my brother had handed me on time travelling.

The sudden clap of Caden closing his laptop made me jump in surprise. I turned to look at him and immediately regretted what I'd said. He was glaring at me with a hurt angry face and I cringed.

"_You are not going anywhere outside of our realm as long as I am here. One time is enough… and if you do happen to slip through again, I'll go with you."_ He stated firmly, a very stubborn tone in his voice.

"_I'm sorry brother. I hope it doesn't happen again…" _I conceded, although half-heartedly. I _wanted_ to see them again. There was something that made me feel it was my duty and responsibility to look after them in whatever way I could.

Suddenly I sat up straight. Dean's request!

"_I need to check something… come on Caden!"_ I said hurriedly as I pushed my hasty feet into my flip-flops and rushed for the door.

"_What? Where?"_ he asked in a puzzled tone as he jumped up and followed me. He tripped over his slippers but managed to regain his balance clumsily at the last moment.

"_To the shed… hurry!"_ I said as I turned to see him hobbling on one foot as he struggled to put on his slippers.

I zoomed through the kitchen and out the back door stopping short only when I reached the shed. Even though it was pretty clear that my heart was thudding due to my sudden run, I was also very much eager to investigate the possibility of fulfilling Dean's wish. I quickly got inside the shed and started looking around.

By the time my brother reached, I was half under the work table going according to Dean's description of the place.

"_What are you doing Alex? And do you mind telling me what is it that you are looking for?" _ he asked impatiently as he kneeled down beside me.

I relayed Dean's simple request to him. By the time I came out from under the table I was covered in cob-webs and dirt. I searched again, carefully as I went about the corners and Caden helped me too.

Nothing. We found nothing.

Caden pointed out that our shed had not always been there- it had been built roughly thirty years ago. I replied that it had only been around twenty years that the brothers had left their home.

Besides, their address and ours was a complete match, right down to the house number and street. If only I'd stayed there for a longer time, perhaps I could have done some searching with the two of them too.

Sam's and Dean's belief of the existence of a parallel dimension had to be our best and only answer to explain the conflicting details.

'

'

'

The nightmares and visions got worse. If anything, they hadn't been that bad earlier. It got to the point that sometimes it became difficult to function normally on a daily basis. I'd be sitting in class and suddenly my surroundings would transform into a graveyard, or it'd feel as if I were sitting in the back seat of _Baby_, or sometimes it felt like I had plopped between the two brothers at the most random moments but they never seemed to take notice.

They led to numerous awkward and embarrassing situations. My friends started to worry about me when I'd simply start talking with a vision of the brothers or yell at some apparent danger. I couldn't blame them. They didn't know what I was going through.

I didn't want to worry my parents but my low grades and inability to focus on my studies got them concerned anyway. I was soon assigned a guidance counselor and had to attend a good number of sessions before I convinced them that I could bring my grades up if they cut me some slack. It wasn't the best of the conversations I had with my parents. Needless to say, it didn't go down well.

I couldn't have made it through all these had Caden not been by my side from the start. I can't even begin to tell you how supportive my brother had been to me. Since he was the only one who knew everything that was happening with me, he was the only one who understood what I was facing. He went out of his way probably a million times just to make sure I was doing okay.

Don't get me started on the nightmares. They got more vivid and convincing, and I daresay more interactive too. It was terrible to witness some of them- on a few uneasy occasions I'd seen the brothers get badly wounded. There seemed to be little hope for them to get back to normal but they always got better in the next dreams.

There was not much I could learn because I was only a helpless spectator to most of the soundless visions that played before me. That's right. In most cases, the apparitions played in quick flashes, and I barely caught a detailed look before they vanished. The longer visualizations sometimes manifested in such a manner that I could hear their speech but it seemed like riddles most of the time.

I saw more people as time passed. One of them was a scruffy elderly man who always wore a trucker's cap. Sometimes I saw a young blonde girl accompanied by a lady with similar features. They seemed pretty toughened up and I took a liking to them after a few dreams. I hoped they were on good terms with the brothers as it seemed evident from the interactions they had with each other.

A recurring figure was of a stoic-faced man with light complexion, always in a navy suit and a tan trench coat. There was something endearing about his messy tousled hair. I never saw him wear a different expression than the expressionless one he always had on.

For a good number of dreams I saw that the brothers had a falling out and had gone their separate ways. I shuddered to think what could have caused it.

One time I saw Dean in a hospital, badly broken up. I'd seen them quite a number of times in such places but it was usually when they went to get some information or were impersonating medical representatives. It's funny how comfortable I am with this side of their lifestyle.

However, when I saw Dean hospitalized it scared me that maybe he really took a bad hit. He had tubes going down his throat, several cuts and bruises on his face and chest and he remained comatose. What hurt even more than to see him like that was the look on Sam's face every time he went to visit his brother.

When Sam cried, it felt like the entire world was criminal and we all deserved to go to hell. A soul so gentle should never have to go through that kind of agony.

Sometimes a vague, transparent figure would hover around him trying to get his attention as he stood near the unconscious older brother. At first I couldn't recognize him. Then after getting a close look, I went cold in shock.

What was Dean's spirit doing outside his body?

.

.

.

Two years had passed since I had first travelled to the other realm. Caden and I talked about it occasionally though I thought of the boys often on nearly a daily basis. My dreams and visions had lessened, which greatly pleased Caden. My performance in school was improving and so was my social life.

Even though Mum and Dad knew about my dreams, they didn't know about my visions. I didn't want to make them more worried for me. Since things were starting to look up, I decided against telling them about it at all.

But peace has never been known to reign in our mortal lives.

'

'

'

Due to my earnest pleadings, Caden finally agreed to host a party with me. It wasn't like I was dying to go, but he was always worried about me and it concerned me that he was missing out on his teenage life.

He only agreed to it because it was a small gathering of his friends and a few of our cousins. I grew up mostly with my brother's friends since we are a close-knit community. Our cousins would often come over during their vacations so basically everyone knew each other. The party felt more like a small family gathering, comprising only of the younger generation.

It turned out to be more enjoyable than I had anticipated. It was wonderful to meet some of our old friends after many years. Soon there was laughter and funny anecdotes going around as everyone slowly settled in. I saw Caden with his old friends and some of my cousin brothers as they exchanged their news and plans for the future. It was a joy to see my brother having such a great time.

I went into the kitchen to get some more snacks when the area in my proximity began to warp. I stopped short as my breathing hitched and I went into panic. It seemed evident that I was going to slip through again.

I fought an oncoming sense of dizziness as I struggled to go to Caden. He was on the far side of the house, the one opposite to the kitchen and I needed time in getting there. Before I got out of the kitchen a harrowing realization hit me and I stopped.

What if I disappeared right in front of our guests? Oh no… we couldn't have that.

I used the kitchen extension to dial my brother's cell phone. He answered on the fifth ring.

I didn't have to explain anything- all I said was it was starting to happen again and I could hear his rushed, heavy footsteps approaching me. I was flabbergasted as to why was it taking so long for me to disappear and why was it so unpleasant. I wanted to barf and get outside for some air.

Caden fell on his knees beside me when he found me panting on the floor near the sink. Our worried cousins and friends had followed him.

"_Hey, hey sis, what's wrong? Look at me, look at me!"_ his voice sounded fearful as he held my chin with trembling fingers and shook me.

I turned and tried to look at him as I opened my eyes. Wrong move, very wrong move- the brightness of the room jolted me and I quickly shut my eyes as I tried to hide my face in my brother's chest. I felt him grow more tensed as he started getting bombarded with questions from every corner.

He gave a single answer to all saying I had been sick for a few days and that maybe perhaps I was feeling worse.

"_I'm taking you to your room, think you'll last that long?"_ he whispered close to my ear.

"_I don't know… I'll try."_ I replied as I fought the overwhelming urge to throw up.

Whispering words of comfort to me and proceeding to tell everyone present that all I needed was some rest, he lifted me in his arms to go upstairs to my room.

Our friends and cousins were very troubled when they saw me and wouldn't let me and Caden go alone. I had to fight the nausea as I put on a smile and told them I was going to be alright. It took some convincing on our part to get them to settle down.

I was starting to feel weightless again and I clutched on to Caden's shoulder to let him know. Lucky for me he understood and nearly flew up the stairs. We quickly got into my room and after setting me on the bed, he went like a bullet into his adjoining room and whizzed back to mine. He had a fanny pack with him.

"_I'm coming with you."_ He said as he grabbed my hand.

"_You can't, you shouldn't…"_ I said worriedly, _"… we have guests. Who will do the explaining if we both are unavailable?"_

"_But Alex, how will I know if you are okay?"_ he pleaded almost angrily.

"_I will be. Don't worry. Just hold the fort here, please."_ I said as I gently freed his rigid grip on my hand.

The golden light from before was starting to envelope me again and I began to feel more weightless and I felt the solidness my bed dissipating from around me.

"_But Alex…" _Caden's face was torn between brotherly duty and his helplessness over the inconvenient situation, _"… I am supposed to take care of you."_

I couldn't think of an answer to his stirring admittance. The light had engulfed around me and had gotten up to my shoulder-blades as I sat anxiously, waiting for it all to come to pass.

Caden rubbed his face in tired defeat.

"_Alright, I'll stay here. But I want you to have this…" _ He said as he handed me the fanny pack, _"… it's sort of an emergency pack I had put together in case you happened to disappear again. There's some cash in it too. Well, at least you are dressed this time."_

I took it and nodded quietly. I hated putting him through all this.

Neither of us said a word till the only thing that was visible was my face as the light framed around it.

"_Just… take care okay? Come back soon."_ He said as his eyes glazed over.

"_You too. I will."_ I replied as I struggled not to cry and panic at the same time.

It better be worth it.

'

'

'

The trip this time was rapid and didn't take long for me to feel the landing realm. I prayed earnestly that I'd drop somewhere near the brothers… but when I think back about it, I wasn't even sure if I was going to land in their universe.

The physical symptoms that I had experienced were completely gone and it made me suspicious that perhaps they were some kind of premonition. I hoped against hope that the boys were alright.

I landed in a room again- which appeared pretty lavish. I waited till I had manifested completely before taking a look around the place. Since I had landed in a room again it only meant that the brothers were close by, right?

I got up on jelly legs as I surveyed the room. It was very fancy and had the air of luxury in it. It sure was different than the last one I had landed in.

To be honest, it didn't feel welcoming at all. In spite of the meager arrangements of the previous room I had dropped into, this one felt superficial and cold. As I tried to steady my feet I continued drawing comparisons between the two completely different rooms.

The drapes and curtains were of rich texture and I spied light fragrance hanging in the air. The wallpaper reminded me of the blue-blooded lifestyle of the Victorian era. No way would the boys rent this one- I was sure Dean would rather sleep bunched up in the driver's seat of _Baby _ than be found in such a opulent place.

I had landed near the sleeping area, just inside the threshold of the bathroom door, from where I stretched my neck out tentatively before stepping out on weak steps. I could see nearly every part of the room.

The sight that met my eyes made me shudder with unease.

The entire room was a complete mess. Shattered glass was strewn everywhere and the sheets and mattress were rumpled carelessly. The partition between the living room area and bedroom was badly thrashed up. A cracked mirror hung on the wall in the bathroom located on the my side of the sleeping area. It seemed like a challenge to walk about the room with the glass and disorder in plentiful.

I looked around timorously, trying to locate any signs of life. Nothing seemed to move and silence reigned as I strained to pick up any sort of sound. Had I dropped in on a bad time? What would I do if I wasn't anywhere close to the brothers?

My eyes fell on the opposite half of the room, which had been furnished with the style and elegance of a rich living room, complete with a flat screen TV. An intercom set and other necessities were neatly arranged on a desk. This area was relatively less messed up that the bedroom area.

I stood still as I took stock of the condition of the room.

What the hell must have happened here?

I quietly clipped on the fanny pack which Caden had given to me, moments before I slipped through, around my waist. No sense in forgetting it somewhere when he had so diligently arranged it.

Just as I was about to tread across the mess in careful steps, I heard a low, pained groan. The hair on my neck stood on its end as I froze in my place. My ears felt as alert as a bat's as I strained to listen without calling attention to myself.

I heard it again. This time there was a pained whimper accompanying struggled, ragged breathing. I dawdled between going to help and remaining hidden, which made me feel guilty. What should I do, I pondered apprehensively.

"_Who… ugh… who's there?"_

I nearly jumped out of my shoes at the sudden voice. My guilt for not responding to the obviously hurt person went up several notches as I recognized the familiar baritone.

Not bothering about the glass or trash anymore, I crept out of my hiding place. I didn't need to look far. Just beyond the broken partition, in the living room area, a heaving, gasping figure of a man laid amongst the debris.

Dean.

My conscience was screaming at me for not having gone to his aid earlier. I dashed over the debris, nearly losing my balance as I made to his side in a matter of seconds.

He looked at me in utter disbelief.

"_I- I know you…"_ he breathed out his words as he tried to speak against the pain,_ "… you were with me and- and…"_

I put my hand on his shoulder as I thumped his back lightly with the other to ease his breathing. He must have been in absolute pain because he didn't try to move away like before.

"_Yeah Dean, it's me Alex… or perhaps you prefer 'Kid'."_ I answered quickly to make him stop trying to talk.

He had rolled over on his side and was groaning in agony as he tried to sit up; glass and fragments of the debris crunched under his weight.

I told him to wait as I swept the area behind him roughly with a couch cushion, clearing it for the time being. Then I slowly turned him on his back and waited for a bit before I pulled him into a sitting position.

He turned to look at me as his features crumpled into confusion. He was about to start talking again but winced in pain when he tried to stand up. I remembered how stubborn he could be, so I stopped him by keeping a stubborn hold on his shoulder.

I stared at the man before me. He was older than the first time I'd met them, and strangely, tremendously distressed. From my visions I knew they had been through traumatizing events but it pained me not to know what exactly was going on.

"_Where's Sam?"_ I asked carefully.

Immediately he fell silent as his breathing seemed to stop. He stared blankly ahead, a willful frown creasing his elegant eyebrows. He relaxed after a few moments as he lowered his head.

"_He's gone."_ He answered in a small, sad voice.

Oh no. Was he-

"_He refused to listen to reason and left." _He continued in a broken voice, _"He said that I didn't know him… he wouldn't listen to me anymore, Kid…"_

I gently rubbed his back as I listened in shocked silence. Thank goodness Sam wasn't de- I refused to even think the dreadful word.

"_Did you fight?"_ I asked slowly, taking great care not to push him any further than he already was.

"_He threw the first punch."_

I stopped rubbing his back as I stared at him. When did Sam turn from a sweetheart to a wayward soul?

He turned to look at me- really look at me- and for the first time, I noticed the wet eyelashes. A more concerned gaze allowed me to see the red-rimmed skin around his striking hazel eyes.

Without any hesitation, in a burst of untainted motherly tenderness, I reached up to his head and gently dusted off the tiny chunks of debris from his hair before proceeding to brush away his tears.

He sat quietly as I witnessed a few silent tears falling away freely, borne from his hurt. His wordless comeback brought me on the verge of tears, but I fought them back.

He turned his face away from my gesture but didn't move away.

We sat in silence as I contemplated the outrageous change in the bond between the brothers. I felt more protective over them and it infuriated me to find them like this.

As I sat mulling over the revelation, a startling question popped in my head.

If I had stayed on, could I have been of any help in preventing it?

**I hope you liked this update. I wanted to make it shorter but felt it was more fitting to keep the two-year phase and the next trip in the same chapter.**

**Reviews are like Winchester hugs :) won't you please give out some?**

***impersonating a sad Dean from recent seasons who could really use a bit of love***

**Yes, I am a dork :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola my lovely readers :) Before I go any further, I'd like to bring your attention to this chapter. It is going to be more of an educational experience for Alexis so I couldn't put it too many details this time. It felt like a filler even as I wrote it, though it is not. The purpose of her second trip to is to familiarize her with more aspect of the Supernatural realm and acquaint her with some important people in the boys' lives.**

**A huge bouquet of thanks to my awesome reviewers~**

**~Tisha Wyman- sis, I couldn't thank you enough for all your help and my constant rally of questions probably bores you :D I am so glad you like my story! Thanks for your help on this chapter!**

**~Maknatuna- If only I could tell you how eager I am to throw Castiel into this mix :D it's great to hear from you each time!**

**~supernaturalfangirl15- I have to write your pen name like this because ff changes it! Thanks for your feedback K!**

**~XKaterinaNightingaleX- thanks for liking my story and reading and reviewing all this time :)**

**~Grettigirl123- your short review told me so much, I am so thankful for readers like you! **

**Please continue reviewing and criticizing!**

**To all who follow and favorite my story, thanks so much! It means a lot to me :')**

**This is set in "Lucifer Rising" 04x22.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Supernatural or any of the movies and books involving time-travelling. I only own my characters and the 'laws' that I have set aside which govern time-travelling in this story.**

**Forward we march!**

As I sat mulling over the revelation, a startling question popped in my head.

If I had stayed on, could I have been of any help in preventing it?

'

'

'

After making sure he was not seriously hurt (I had to insist angrily since he was starting to get stubborn again) Dean and I left the hotel as discreetly as possible. Neither of us said a word as he guided me to the parking lot. He unlocked the driver's side of _Baby _and got in. I stood outside awkwardly, waiting for him to unlock the back door.

He reached across the front space and released the lock on the passenger door, the side on which I was standing. When I didn't move, he peeked outside his window and frowned at me irritably.

"_What are you waiting for? A welcoming committee?"_ he didn't try to hide the aggravated tone in his voice.

Had I not been familiar with him, I'd have probably yelled back in the same manner. I understood he was very distressed so I kept my temper in check.

"_It's okay, I'll sit in the back."_ I offered gently, not wanting to look like I was taking over Sam's place.

"_It doesn't matter. Just sit up front."_ He spoke more quietly this time. He seemed to be contemplating his thoughts.

"_Dean, I couldn't…"_

"_**I said it's okay! Just get in, you hear me?"**_

At Dean's unexpected outburst, we got a few stares. People stopped to look at us suspiciously.

Some of them glared at Dean in utmost disapproval.

A few well-built boys who were passing by stopped and turned to face us. They said something among themselves and I noted a subtle, simultaneous nod in the group. They started to come towards us. All their eyes were fixed on Dean with disgusted expressions, while the ones looking at me were filled in sympathy.

I wondered what on earth they were up to when realization suddenly kicked in. Oh dear.

Dean was no creep.

Well, he was annoying at times but he was definitely **NOT** a pedophi- ugh… I cringed at the thought.

Knowing Dean, he would probably yell at them and make the oncoming crowd more agitated. The last thing he needed was another fight before the people would be convinced that nothing bad was going on.

Clearing my throat prudently, I put on a highly peeved face and glared at Dean through the windscreen.

"_**Jeez… just because you had a fight with your girlfriend, doesn't mean you get to yell at me!"**_

Dean looked at me in genuine confusion. His mouth was agape as he tried to think of a reply.

"_**You are such a pain when you are miffed, big brother, gawd!"**_ I finished as I pulled the door open and sat down in mock annoyance.

Knowing how protective Dean was of _Baby_, I closed the door firmly but gently.

"_What the hell was that about? Have you lost your mind?" _he whispered irately, blazing hazel eyes seething at me.

I exhaled tiredly. Taking a quick glance at the oncoming crowd which had now stopped to observe the exchange between the two of us, I looked up to meet the irate hazel orbs.

"_I just saved your face. You might want to look at your audience…"_

"_Like hell I…" _he muttered as he threw a glance at them.

He turned back at me with a scowl. I ignored the realization that was creeping over his face.

Without another word, he got _Baby _to a rumbling start and pulled out of the lot.

No one said a word till we were on an isolated stretch of the highway. The atmosphere was unusually quiet- even the speakers were silent.

My fears had come true. The brothers had a really awful falling out.

"_Dean, where are we going?"_

"_Bobby's place."_

"_Who's Bobby?"_

"_He's another hunter. Stays by himself, runs a salvage yard."_

I sat in silent contemplation. The description sounded familiar.

"_What does he look like?"_

"_Why are you asking?"_

"_Is he old? Does he wear a cap? Looks like a grizzly bear?"_ I asked eagerly before quickly adding, _"I mean in a good-looking sort of way."_

He turned, a confused face frowning at me.

"_How'd you know that?"_

_Baby_ slowed down as Dean pressed down on the brake, bringing us to a leisurely halt.

"_Kid, is there something I should know?"_ he asked a little less angrily this time, _"Did you come here some other time that I don't know about?"_

I wondered if I should tell him about my visions. Greenish hazel eyes looked at me expectantly as I stared back unsurely. He broke off the stare as he turned _Baby _off and sighed tiredly.

"_Bobby's the only family we…- I've got left…"_ he started slowly.

I felt my face compressing into a confused scowl. _Why on Earth did he say that? Surely his brother was coming back, wasn't he, _I went over in my head.

As though reading my thoughts, he gave me a weak smile. The first one till now.

"_A lot has happened in the last four years Alex… wait, what year are you from?"_

"_It's 2005 in my realm."_

He frowned for perhaps the hundredth time that day.

"_What do you mean, your realm?"_

I explained about my return from my first trip two years back. Well, it was supposed to be four years for him. I purposely left out the bit about not finding what he had asked me to check in the shed.

"_Mind telling me what happened?" _I asked softly.

He turned away to look outside his window.

"_We need to get back on the road. It's getting late."_

No heart-to-heart for now.

'

'

'

We pulled into _Singer Salvage_ just after sunset. As Dean coasted among the maze of cars, motor parts and other things I felt extremely intrigued and looked on in wonder. I must have looked pretty comical- my face and hands plastered on the window like an eager five year old- because I heard Dean bring out a quiet laugh.

I turned to face him.

"_So you got a thing for cars?"_ he asked nonchalantly.

"_All things mechanical."_ I replied immediately, eager to talk to a relaxed Dean.

"_You'll fit in just right here."_

"_Hmm… sure looks like it…"_ I answered as I stared at the mountains of the metal bodies piled on top of one another before taking a quick chance to ask, _"… hey, um- are you alright?"_

"_I'm fine."_ Dean's reply came out on cue.

We came to a halt near a house. It seemed to have seen its own share of days judging by the faded color and almost derelict design- there was a classic, silent appeal to it in spite of the slightly run-down look.

"_Come on, it's time you met an awesome old timer."_ Dean said with a hint of appreciation in his voice.

As he was about to head for the house, I called him back.

"_How do I address him?"_

He stood thinking for a moment before shrugging.

"_Anything but Gramps. He doesn't take it too fondly."_

I followed him up the stairs. The door was not locked and we walked right in.

"_Bobby? I'm back… you in here?"_

"_In the kitchen. Be right out."_ A brusque, but unexpectedly warm voice replied.

Dean was pacing the floor with restrained slowness it while I remained near the door. I felt slightly nervous about meeting a new person, and someone whom Dean seemed to hold in high regard- well, they had to score high on the awesome-meter.

The person came to view and I couldn't stem the feeling of surprise even though I was expecting it.

Every detail of Bobby was astonishingly similar to the ones I had perceived in my visions. The first thing that I noticed about him was his cap. Then came the chubby, fine-beard covered cheeks and slightly parted mouth that seemed to open every time he was confused or annoyed. Another important characteristic was the slight frown dipping the space between his eye-brows.

A grease-stained sleeveless wind cheater, a plaid shirt rolled up to the elbows and the old blue jeans, softened by the touch of time, gave him a reverential air; at the same time it gave an endearing feel to him in spite of the slight glower lingering on his features.

I was nearly blown away by the exactness of my foresight- it bothered me because that meant whatever I had been seeing had come true or were on their way to turn real. It weighed heavily on my apprehension- some of the things that I saw… I wished they were just allusions.

Bobby studied me for a minute before moving a muscle.

"_Don't tell me dear Sasquatch turned into a dame." _He said with the dry tone of rusk.

Dean stopped mid-stride and closed his eyes in what appeared to be controlled irritation. He was trying hard not to lash out. I shrank within when I felt the dark vibes radiating from him.

"_Sorry Bobby. She's an old friend and has nowhere to go."_ He gave a pathetic explanation, I must say.

"_Oh… so have you finally decided to take some responsibility? I understand being attached to one of your short-time relationships, but even for you, isn't she a little young?"_

I am sure both Dean's and my faces were washed with shock at Bobby's assumption.

"_**What? Bobby, NO!"**_ Dean's voice went up several notches. _**"The mere thought of me and her… NO!"**_

"_Relax boy! I had to guess something when you showed up with a girl instead of your brother!"_ he stopped to give me a small smile before continuing, _"Speaking of whom, where is Sam?"_

Silence filled the awkward living room before Dean answered.

"_He went with Ruby… I don't have anything to do with him anymore."_

Another spell of silence followed which would have gotten really uncomfortable had I not decided to intervene.

"_I am Alexis. It's nice to meet you, Uncle Bobby."_ I ventured cautiously.

Upon hearing my-self introduction, both men seemed to regain a fraction of their composure.

"_Hello Alexis. I am afraid Dean hasn't told me about you before. I'm sorry for the poor joke earlier. It's probably the first time Dean has brought an actual girl here."_ Bobby replied in his sweet gruff voice which elicited a smile from me. He was an adorable uncle figure, almost akin to Santa.

"_We have only met once earlier. I have had the pleasure of meeting Sam too."_ I replied happily, losing all of the previous inhibitions.

"_Wow Bobby."_ Dean's deride tone caught our attention, making both Bobby and me glare at him, _"Your charm's getting you a fan."_

"_Shut up, Idjit."_

'

'

'

After making sure I was comfortable, both men excused themselves and went to the study, saying they had to talk about something. I understood it was personal and gladly excused myself. I sat in the living room, browsing through some books Bobby had handed me after I mentioned I loved being around them. It was hard not to say it since countless old, hard-bound books were lying all over the house. For wee ol' me, it was nothing short of Treasure Island. I could tell Bobby took an instant liking to it. I had made a new friend.

Soon I was immersed in a book about wood spirits. Bobby had an awesome collection of books and old scripts and lore.

During that course of time, Dean and Bobby seemed to have a spat. I pretended I didn't hear a single word that flew between the two of them. I had dropped in on a really bad time.

One thing that I was sure of was that I was definitely more worried for Sam, than Dean, this time.

'

'

'

It was stifling to hide in the closet in a ring of salt with a flask of holy water and silver knife. Bobby had insisted and had strictly ordered me to stay put when the unexpected visitors had burst in.

And Dean? He had disappeared from the place without any hint to where he had been taken. I had more than my share of rendezvous with new beings and wasn't sure how much more I could take.

The strangest part of the whole situation was that I was much, much more scared for the brothers than myself.

Unable to stand being cooped up any longer, I quietly got out of the closet and stealthily crept towards the sounds in the living room. The closer I got, the worse I felt. It was like walking into a chemical factory where there had been a dangerous spill of thiosulphate. Worried for Bobby, I pushed myself.

As I backed a corner, I peeked over it and nearly collapsed at the sight before me.

Bobby was surrounded by a group of people and he was trapped right in the center. From the mess around him and the strewn ingredients it was evident he had put up a good fight. Even though the people seemed to be human, there was something dark about them. I was wrong when I thought it wasn't possible to be any more terrified.

The people surrounding Bobby- I couldn't see their faces. Literally. Instead of normal, regular looks, they had the most hideous features that resembled human faces in the worst formless manner possible. I was staring at burnt-out skulls with blood-red orbs in their sockets, the exposed teeth in their jaws half molted and set in bloodcurdling grins, and fiery balls of flames instead of hair.

Then something unimaginable happened. Bobby's head was thrown back and a thick black smoke forced itself into his mouth with a hair-raising shriek. After it entered him completely, his face had become like them. They made a quiet exit, ostensibly towards the same destination.

What on Earth had I dropped into? I wanted nothing more than to know that the brothers and Bobby were going to be okay. The grim possibilities of the coming time weighed heavily on me.

It felt like a kick to the stomach to be there, when it dawned on me that there was nothing in my power to stop the events heralded by the terrible foreboding I sensed.

The room began to warp and I instantly knew I was going to return to my realm.

**I did not want that!**

I threw myself on the nearest chair I saw and clung on as tight as I could. My knuckles felt as if they would slip out of their joints as I struggled against the pull of the vacuum.

I got sucked in anyway.

I had such a whirlwind of thoughts going on in my head that I hardly felt when I arrived in my room again. I shook my head, hating the fact that I had returned when Bobby was in definite trouble.

The knob on my door began to turn and I instantly threw a fit of hysteria when I realized the light from my return was still lingering around me in soft wisps. I swatted and slapped at them trying to get them to dissipate into the surrounding air.

They stubbornly took their time, as I broke out in cold sweat.

I held my breath as the knob turned completely and the door slowly swung open.

Caden's head popped out from behind the door as he tried to take a peek. On seeing me there, his face was washed in amazement.

"_Back so soon?"_ he asked with a flabbergasted tone.

"_What do you mean?"_ I asked in equal feeling.

"_You have only been gone, like…"_ his sapphire irises swept up to the ceiling for a second as he contemplated,_ "… ten minutes."_

**More action in the next. Please stay tuned!**

**Reviews help to fuel my thinking train :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Greetings to all of you :) Here's chapter-11! *pats on own back in celebration* I am very thankful that you liked the previous chapter. As I had mentioned, this chapter is a little more action-oriented than the last, hope you like it too!**

**This chapter is set in 02x03 "Bloodlust".**

**~Maknatuna- New chappie sis! Your reviews and messages always brighten my day! *hugs* Hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it :)**

**~Tisha Wyman- Thank you for help sis *hugs* it's awesome to hear from you, always.**

**~XKaterinaNightingaleX- You have been such a sweet and loyal reader. Thank you! *hugs***

**~Marissa (Guest reviewer)- I could just hug you for your awesome review! Thank you so much!**

**~To everyone who have favorited and are following my story- I am very thankful and glad that you like it!**

**I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did while writing it. I haven't written much stories depicting fights or action earlier, so I hope I did a good job on this one. *nervous as always***

**Disclaimer- I do not own Supernatural or any of the movies and books involving time-travelling. I only own my characters and the 'laws' that I have set aside which govern time-travelling in this story.**

"_You have only been gone, like…"_ his sapphire irises swept up to the ceiling for a second as he contemplated,_ "… ten minutes."_

'

'

'

I didn't slip through again for about twenty-four hours. After my unexpected trip the last time, Caden re-stocked the fanny-pack with a few more things and got one for himself too. He made me carry mine wherever I went, even in the shower.

It was a pleasant evening and I was in my room, reading a book on emergency first-aid. I hadn't mentioned to Dean in my last visit but I had been working out to improve my stamina and strength. I ran with Caden nearly every morning after my first trip when we had dealt with the reaper. My brother taught me how to throw a few punches- I wondered where he had learnt them since he was such a gentle person. He also encouraged me to practice throwing darts to improve my aim.

I had secretly purchased a small set of throwing knives, just in case of an crisis. I had a feeling I might land in the brothers' realm again, and I wanted to be of more help the next time. I felt guilty for not having made any effort to help Bobby when he had protected me from the monsters. Besides I did not have my knives set with me. I felt useless. I had slipped in my knives when Caden was not looking- I didn't want him to get suspicious about the possible dangers I landed in when he was already so worried for me.

My brother and I were not counting on me disappearing again so soon, so I had no idea to be alert when the room around me began to lose brightness. I looked at me hands to find that it was actually me who was glowing; I quickly clipped on my fanny pack and scribbled a note for my brother. He had gone to the kitchen and there wasn't enough time to tell him I was going again without getting my parents' attention. I had managed to pin the note hurriedly on my bed before I sank into the floor. I was not physically sinking into it though anyone who walked in at that moment would have definitely thought so.

.

.

.

I landed gracefully this time. As I looked around the place I found I had landed right next to a parked Impala. _Was it Dean's,_ I wondered. It sure looked like _Baby._ It was night and I couldn't make out the dark inside of the car to look for familiar signs.

I looked around again, trying to make sure no one was around. I was standing along a row of motel rooms and the Impala was parked right next to one. Motel plus Impala. It had to belong to the boys. I wondered if Sam would be there.

I cupped my hands to form a circle over one of the car's windows and tried to take a peek inside. Sure was dark; I could barely make out the gear-box. I must have looked like a thief to anyone who might have been watching.

Suddenly I felt a presence near me and I froze. I balled my hands into fists as I prepared to whip around. Something took me by surprise though.

A sweet earthy fragrance wafted sparingly in the air as my nose caught it. There was something comforting about the faded memory it brought up. I had met this person before, but didn't want to be caught off-guard so I kept my defenses up.

I turned around just in time to be gripped at the arm firmly. I took a wild swing as I aimed upwards and my fist collided with a firm, warm surface. It educed a strained grunt from the person I had punched before they went on to grab my wrists and immobilized me after an easy spin and pressed me against them. I nearly yelled in ear-piercing decibels, but the recognizable intonation in the gentle voice struck me speechless.

"_**Stop struggling! I am not going to hurt you!"**_the strained tone in the voice did not alter it's nurturing feel.

I looked up to find a shadowed face and a similar smock of untidy bangs hovering over my face.

"_Sam?"_

The immobilizing grip relaxed in obvious surprise.

"_Kid?"_

He released me from his hold and stood for a few moments staring at me bewilderedly. I mirrored his actions.

"_Wow… it's really you."_ He smiled as he broke the silence, gazing down at me kindly. That familiar face full of compassion, and the caring intonation in the soft voice sparked off a rigorous reaction from me and I started to snuffle as the tears threatened to break loose from the confines of my eye-lashes.

At first Sam looked confused with what he thought was my lack of response, before he noticed the obvious one I was displaying. His face clouded over with concern instantaneously. Placing sympathizing hands on my shoulders he loomed over me with a lost look.

"_Hey Kid, what's wrong?"_ The gentle timbre in his ever-compassionate voice instantly took me back to the first time I had met them.

As I started to bawl like a five year old distressed over a lost pup and startled the daylights out of him, for he gave a slight jump, I threw my arms around his great frame and sobbed openly like a hopeless dweeb.

I was crying tears of relief and joy, but being unable to talk though the bawling I had greatly worried Sam who had resorted to putting his arms around my lithe frame, rubbing my back in gentle strokes as he tried his best to comfort me with no idea of what was happening.

The comical aspect of the situation dawned on me-I was crying in happiness while Sam thought otherwise, his feeble attempts to reassure me with no idea of what was making me sob. I calmed down a little. I was smiling in spite of the sniffling as I released one of my arms and brought it up to my face to wipe my tears.

When a few passers-by suddenly yelled at us to get a room, I could imagine Sam cringing at the mere thought of it.

I started laughing against Sam and turned my head up to see him staring at me even more quizzically than before; prompting me to laugh even harder regardless of being a tearful snotty mess.

We let go off each other as the remnants of my laugh settled down. He shook his head amusedly as he grinned at me.

"_What was all that about?"_ he asked, laughing good-naturedly.

I was all smiles now.

"_I missed you Sam."_ I replied sincerely. I had to suppress my strong impulse to tell him about my last trip… about meeting Bobby and about… their fight. I had to find out what year I was in first.

He gave a cute laugh at my reply. He pulled me into another hug, patting my head affectionately after he let me go.

"_I missed you too Kid. We parted rather abruptly, I didn't even get to say good-bye properly."_ He sounded guilty.

"_Silly, none of us could help it… don't feel bad about it okay?"_ I punched him lightly on the arm.

The smile left my face on hearing my own words. I looked up at him sheepishly.

"_Did I hit you too hard that time?"_ I asked in a small voice.

"_You what?"_ he asked in complete surprise, before bursting into peals of laughter, making my cheeks flush.

I am pretty sure I changed colors. No pun intended.

"_Sorry Kid…"_ he apologized as he wiped the moisture from the corner of his eyes, _"… nah. You didn't hurt me at all. It was a solid one though."_

"_You sure?"_ I asked again timidly.

"_Of course, silly… I'm fine, forget about it."_ He reassured me as he got his control back after laughing.

"_What year is this?"_ I asked curiously.

"_2006. You look older than last time Alex, when are you from?"_ he asked with an equal sense of interest.

I sighed in relief. Thank goodness they didn't have their massive falling out, yet.

"_2005. You guys are still ahead of me."_ I joked.

If Dean had been there, he would have teased me for the weak attempt to fight as well as for my outburst, I brooded in slight relief. Then it struck me. Dean was actually not there.

"_Hey, where's Dean?"_ I asked a little too quickly.

Sam's face fell. It worried me. _Oh dear, had they fought again,_ I thought anxiously.

"_He's in the bar."_ He answered quietly.

I felt sorry to hear the sad tone.

"_I know I have no right to ask, but Sam…"_ I started slowly, dreading the question, _"… is everything okay with you two?"_

He pressed his lips in a thin line and pulled a half-faced grimace.

"_You don't have to feel bad for asking, its alright. Dean and I, yeah… I guess we are. We have had some bad times recently…"_

He went on to tell me about their accident and the loss of their father. They had seen some very bad days. Dean had vented out his frustration and anger on _Baby_ after she had been wreaked completely.

But he had rebuilt her completely. Looking at _her,_ it was hard to believe. _She_ was as good as new.

When Sam finished speaking, I reached up to him and cupped a side of his face, stroking away the stray bit of his hair from his dejected face. He smiled at my gesture and I retuned it before I brought a hand back down and patted him affectionately in the back.

"_Does he spend a lot of time in bars?" _ I asked as we walked around _Baby _and towards what I assumed was their room.

"_Not much, just to relax and unwind after a long day. Tonight he's actually with a friend…"_ he answered in a neutral tone as he stopped by a vending machine, _"… I can't say I like this person very much though."_

"_Why so?"_

He took a second to check the contents, nodding to show that he heard my question.

"_What would you like? They have a variety of flavors to choose from."_ He turned to ask me after he got a can of orange juice for himself.

"_I am fine, thank you Sam."_ I answered, touched by his sweet nature.

"_Come on Kid, it's my treat… to celebrate your return as well as for meeting you again."_ He smiled his brand of smile again. How I had missed it.

"_Apple, please."_ I requested, unable to resist smiling back.

He got one and handed it to me. We broke the tabs and clonked our cans together as a toast, laughing at our action.

"_You didn't answer my question."_ I prodded him.

If there was any way that I could prevent the awful rift between the brothers, I'd be the happiest girl in the world.

He smiled apologetically, knowing for sure there was no getting away from this one.

"_I just don't… intuition I guess. Even Ellen told me to stay away from this Gordon guy."_

I asked him who they were. He informed me that Ellen was a family friend, also in the hunting business and that they also ran a place called the _Roadhouse._

Gordon was Dean's new 'friend'. I don't know if it was just me or the unhappy look on Sam's face that prompted me to dislike this person.

Suddenly Sam stopped and looked around cautiously. I tensed when I saw the change in his looks. He had gone from being light-hearted to extremely wary.

"_What is it?"_ I asked nervously.

"_Let's get inside Kid. It's getting colder…"_ he avoided answering me directly. I understood his reservation about not telling me what changed his mood and I fell in line with his fast strides as we made for the room.

We were inside in a matter of seconds.

"_**Shit!"**_ Sam shouted as someone jumped us from the inner part of the room.

He shoved me aside and effectively blocked the attacker. To my horror, there was another intruder and he charged for Sam, who quickly recovered and hit him back.

I didn't have time to think, I threw myself on the first attacker and kicked him in the shins. I must have missed because all he did was grimace before grabbing hold of my wrist and flinging me away with alarming level of strength. I was thrown against a wall, but strangely felt no pain. I frowned in confusion. _What the hell just happened?_

I turned around, just in time to see the first attacker wallop Sam in the head with a heavy old-styled telephone. The sweet giant fell in a tumbled heap, knocked out.

I screamed as I made a mad lunge for him, but was caught and held back at the last moment by the second intruder. I was livid and was screaming my lungs out as I shouted for help and screamed curses at them.

The first attacker had tied up Sam's hands and had tied a gag across his mouth with savage tenderness. Sam remained listless and unconscious the whole time.

I felt a funny sensation at the back of my head. I turned around to see the second attacker looking at me in a perplexed manner.

He held the same telephone set in his hand and his body was locked in an abusive stance. He struck at me, which I later understood was the second time, but all I felt was a swish of air.

A stunned silence filled the small room.

They could grab me, throw me and see me easy enough. But they **couldn't hurt me.**

We stood for sometime as the newly discovered fact was absorbed into our brains.

I took a quick chance and dashed to Sam's side in an instant. It hurt me to see him like that, just like the time the reaper had tried to kill Dean. He was lying face-down on the bed and I tried to undo his binds.

The first attacker ripped me off from the grip I had on Sam, and me brought me close to his face to take a good look. Almost looking disappointed at unable to discern a reasonable explanation at my strange defensive ability, he threw me on the bed and proceeded to yank off the telephone cord. He grabbed my hands barbarically as he tied them together.

Well, let's say he tried to. Over and over again till he gave up exasperatedly.

Every time he managed to ravel the cords around me, I phased through the binds. And I had no idea how I did it.

I would have loved to stick _my_ knives on their ugly mugs, if only I had a chance.

They didn't utter a single word but their actions said enough. I stubbornly clung on to Sam as they flicked open a knife at me.

They had made it clear that even though they couldn't hurt me, I had to go with them.

They could hurt Sam. I had no way of protecting him.

I gave in against my screaming mind, yelling at me for my foolish choice. I ignored it as I watched them cover Sam's head in a cloth bag. They didn't have one for me, so they covered my head in an improvised bag fashioned out of one of the pillow cases.

They dragged me out and put me in a vehicle. I sat obediently as I waited for them to bring Sam.

Soon a colossal, warm and breathing body was dumped near me. Since I had the liberty of unbound hands, I quickly enveloped my arms around an unconscious Sam's shoulders and tried to place him in a comfortable position- all in blind actions. It's no fun to have a bag over one's head.

I had the sweet giant's head in my lap as he slumped loosely on his side, his back resting on the upright support of the seat . I hoped his head was not going to retain any bad injuries.

The car started and we quietly drove off, as if there was nothing strange about it.

I tried to mark every turn they took on a fuzzy mental map as I counted between each new direction they took. Maybe it would prove useful.

We went on for quite some time when I felt Sam regaining his senses. He twisted in his place sluggishly at first, then began to struggle and grunt against the discomfort. I squeezed his shoulder in a comforting gesture, but he shrank back from my touch, his growls sounding double-muffled by the gag and bag.

I was afraid they would hurt him again and having my vision obstructed didn't make things any better.

I wrapped my arms around him firmly, using a free hand to pat his chest in soothing assurance. At first he struggled even more, aghast at the invasion on his personal space.

"_Sam- Sam it's okay, it's okay… I am with you, calm down…" _I spoke as softly as I could into his ear, telling him everything was going to be fine and that he had to stop thrashing about.

He tensed for a few minutes, obviously finding it hard to accept, before complying to my instructions.

He fell quiet but I felt his strained, angry breathes. I could imagine how he felt. I rubbed his back in slow soothing strokes as I prayed for the nightmare to be over.

After some long painful minutes had passed, which had felt like hours, his breathing evened out and his tensed frame relaxed. I soon followed his example and found myself calming down; my gentle pats on his back doing the dual job of comforting us both.

**Please take a minute or two to drop in a review! Hugs, candy, Castiel's trenchcoat and Bobby's cap for all who do! *opens a stand with mentioned items on display while hiding behind a Teddy Sam and a Teddy Dean, peeking at potential reviewers from a gap between the two* :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Howdy folks! :) I'm sorry for the long wait in updating the story. I have been a little busier than usual and with the start of a new semester I have been a little occupied getting some stuff done. I'm going to have less time to write now, sadly… I'll try to update as often as I can!**

**Continuing the trend of the previous chapter, this one is going to have some action in it too. It was very encouraging to receive all your feedback on the action parts in my last chapter. Thanks so much, everyone!**

**~Maknatuna- the bonus sure is a plus for Alex and the boys, isn't it? :) really glad you like it! Thanks so much for your prompt and supportive review sis!**

**~Tisha Wyman- I had to add the bit about getting a room, seeing that it was going to affect Sam in the way it did :D phasing through the attacks is going to be helpful in the long run. Thank you very much for your awesome support ant feedback sis :)**

**~XKaterinaNightingaleX- I'm really glad you are enjoying it so far! I hope you like this chapter too!**

**~supernaturalfangirl15- omg. Thank you so much for your AMAZING review! It means so much to be told those kind words :') I hope you get back to writing SPN fics again, and soon :) I'm waiting for it!**

**~Grettigirl123- yay, you read till the latest :) it's such a pleasure to hear from you, every time! I am super eager to continue with the story as I have some important things to introduce. Hopefully in the next chapter I'll be able to answer all of the questions!**

**TO ALL WHO HAVE FAVORITED, ARE FOLLOWING AND CONTINUING TO ADD THIS TO THEIR ALERTS, THANKS A GREAT BUNCH :)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Supernatural or any of the movies and books involving time-travelling. I only own my characters and the 'laws' that I have set aside which govern time-travelling in this story.**

* * *

After some long painful minutes had passed, which had felt like hours, his breathing evened out and his tensed frame relaxed. I soon followed his example and found myself calming down; my gentle pats on his back doing the dual job of comforting us both.

We arrived soon. I could hear insects chirping in the stillness of the night. We seemed to be away from the populated areas nearby because there was a fragile, uncontaminated feel to the place.

We had also crossed a bridge and the road felt unpaved as he had neared the destination.

The door on my side was opened and I was guided out in a manner less rough then before. Maybe the attackers had gotten wary of me. The gravel crunching under my shoes proved me right that we were further in the outskirts of the civilized areas.

Sam began to growl and tried to fight back in anger and rebellion, as evident from his unhappy grunts and the scuffing sounds, when I heard him being dragged out of the vehicle. I heard some footsteps clacking against what seemed to be wooden floor boards as it got closer. I understood it was my escort because someone held me on the arm and led me up some stairs. From the fabric of the pillow case over my head, I could make out a house. The lights were on.

I was led along a small porch and into a room where I was made to sit on what felt like a chair. The strained breathing coming from somewhere nearby let me know that Sam was there too.

I saw someone approach me through the material on my head and in an instant I was freed of the smothering cover. I squinted against the lights which were suddenly too bright to be comfortable.

After blinking several times rapidly, my eyes adjusted to the brilliance of the lights and I looked up to see a rather angry-looking man glaring down at me. There was something strange about him even though he appeared to be a normal person.

He quickly cut off his gaze as he went to Sam and relieved him of his cloth bag. A tousled head of hair matted in sweat came into view. He lowered his head, squirming as he too fought against the sudden brightness. His chest was heaving laboriously as he tried to calm down.

Once he could see properly, he immediately threw searching glances around him before finally resting his eyes on me. The anxious look in his eyes vanished the instant we saw each other, only to be instantly replaced with what seemed like guilt. In the blinking of an eye, they switched to rage-filled orbs as he glared at the man standing in front of us motionlessly, silently staring.

As the two of them engaged in a stare-down, I took a chance to rush over to Sam and swiped his messed up hair out of his eyes, going for his gag the next.

I hardly got to working on the knot when the man yanked me off and pushed me into my previously occupied seat. The alien vibes radiating from him kept me frozen and dumbstruck. Satisfied to find me complacent, he turned to Sam again.

Then he did something bone-chillingly eerie. He peeled back his lips to bare his teeth and let out a freakish rumble from his throat. A second row of spiky teeth closed down over his human ones. They were all the same in shape and form, similar to shark teeth with sharp, pointed tips.

Sam's eyes went wide as he began to struggle against the binds, trying to get away from him. I was struck immobile for a second before I stealthily retrieved one of my knives from my fanny-pack and swung wildly to plunge it into the monster's face.

He realized what was happening at the last instant and side-stepped to catch me by the throat. I felt his iron grip closing around my neck as I tried to squirm my way out. Sam was yelling against his gag, rocking on his chair unstably as he watched me being strangled. I sank my knife into my attacker's forearm but it didn't get me any reaction, not even a flinch.

It took me a while to realize I was not suffocating. I was still in his deathly grip, but apart from that there was no other feeling of discomfort.

The man hissed at me wrathfully. He threw me on the floor and glared at me tauntingly, baring his fangs even more as he advanced towards Sam, who was greatly agitated and was fighting to break free.

I was back on my feet about to plunge another knife into his back, when suddenly a woman came in.

"_**Wait, don't! Eli, stop!"**_ she called out.

The man, apparently named Eli, retracted his row of fangs and turned to the woman with a disappointed face.

She quickly walked over to Sam and undid his gag. He exhaled in relief, leaning away from the woman in a wary manner.

"_Kid, are you okay?!"_ he asked, voice dry with a hint of worry as well as anger.

"_I'm fine."_ I answered firmly, staring at the woman who had dropped in at the nick of time. She was pleasant looking and looked self-assured. I noticed that Eli was not as angry as before. He was quite nice looking when the monstrous features did not mar his face.

She looked at me with an unreadable expression on her face before turning to Sam.

"_My name is Lenore. We need to talk."_ She said calmly.

"_Why should we?"_ Sam retorted petulantly.

"_We are not going to hurt you, I swear. But you need to hear us out."_ She continued politely.

"_That's kinda hard to believe. Aren't we on the menu?"_ Sam's level of sarcasm was high.

As I watched, Sam went on to answer to everything said by Lenore in angry, half-baked replies. Even though it was expected of him to be like that, it was disturbing to see a gentle soul capable of such hate.

_What horrible thing must have happened four years from now to make the brothers part ways,_ I wondered apprehensively.

Lenore seemed to be taking everything calmly. She went on to explain that they had given up hunting on human a long time ago. They survived on cattle blood. Sam seemed to scoff at the idea at first, but he was soon convinced of Lenore's sincerity.

"_Why do we need to tell him anything? They are all the same, Lenore."_ Eli remarked with disdain, glaring at Sam who seemed share the sentiment.

"_They killed Conrad tonight even though we stopped feeding on them a long time ago. And that's not all, they are celebrating as we speak."_ Eli 's voice was laced with murderous wrath.

Lenore looked crestfallen as she lowered her eyes. She turned to Eli and tried to reason with him in her ever calm voice. He didn't look very happy but he listened.

"_Why did you have to bring her too? It would have sufficed to talk to him alone."_ Lenore asked her partner, obviously referring to me.

"_She was with him when we got them. It wouldn't have been wise to leave her behind. She could have set the others on our trail."_ Eli answered logically.

She turned to look at me kindly.

"_I am sorry you had to go through this. We'll get you and your friend back with no harm."_ She told me gently.

I nodded in reply. There wasn't much I could do anyway.

"_Take them back to their motel, not a scratch or cut on either of them."_ Lenore ordered, but with motherly firmness.

Sam's eyes went wide in surprise. Eli's too. I was more than happy.

"_You are letting them go?"_ Eli asked, baffled by Lenore's leniency, _**"Why?!"**_

"_Yeah, why are you letting us go?"_ Sam asked disbelievingly, face taut with suspicion.

Lenore looked at one then to the other before replying.

"_So they will understand and finally believe that we really don't mean any harm to their kind. Eli, please."_

Her partner stared at her for a few minutes, as if it were an attempt to stem his rising anger.

"_Fine."_

He picked up the bag to cover Sam's head again. Sam rolled his eyes and glared irritably at Eli, who was more than happy to return the action.

"_Uh… before you pack us up for transport again…"_ I surprised myself with my calmness despite the situation, _"… may I please have my knife back?"_

The three of them looked at me in puzzlement.

I pointed to Eli's forearm on which the tiny hilt of my throwing knife was catching a few beams of light and reflecting them in a dull luster.

Eli scoffed at the tiny missile and pulled it out with no mere difficulty than picking off a squished mosquito. He proceeded to toss it to me.

As I caught it deftly, Sam gave a strange look and he raised an eye-brow. I looked away quickly, feeling like a kid who had been caught taking cookies from the cookie-jar after being told not to.

We were dropped off in an open space near the row of motel rooms. It was a little away from the last room, tucked away under bad lighting. They untied Sam who wrung his bruised wrists in silence as he watched them drive off.

We stood in silence for a while, before Sam turned to look at me expectantly. I was not prepared to answer his barrage of questions so I turned my face away. Putting a gentle grip on my shoulder, he turned me so we were facing each other. I didn't look up to meet his eyes.

"_What was that about Kid?"_ he asked gently.

I frowned, confusion taking over.

"_What do you mean? They let us go… I think we need to find Dean and tell him what we learnt."_ I answered, stating the necessary.

"_No, not that… I am asking about what you did back there. You tried to fight a vampire with a knife?"_ he asked, voice dipped in concern or reprimand- I couldn't make out.

_So that was what vampires looked like with their fangs out,_ I thought, _quite different from the movie versions._

"_He was going to hurt you. I couldn't just stand and watch."_ I retorted a little angrily.

He sighed softly, tilting his head in a subtle angle as he smiled at me amusedly. I felt an instant jolt of bashfulness- he was looking at me as though I were a child behaving like a grown-up.

"_What are you smiling at?!"_ I huffed irritably.

He gave a light chuckle as he patted me on the head. I shook my head vigorously to show my displeasure, and he quickly stopped.

"_You were really brave Kid. I am used to being protected and saved by Dean… he is my big brother after all… but you, well you are a surprise."_ He explained in a well-meaning manner.

I stood there awkwardly, fidgeting with the zip fasteners on my fanny-pack.

"_Where did you get that?"_ Sam asked curiously, staring at the belt around my waist.

"_Caden made it for me… for emergencies… like this. He doesn't know about the knives though. He'd throw a fit if he came to know I came face to face with a vampire."_ I answered in relief.

Sam's lips curled up in an admiring smile.

"_Caden's your brother, right? He seems like a wonderful big brother… reminds me of Dean. He sure worries about you, Kid. I wouldn't be surprised if he hated us for the dangerous situations we land you in."_

I looked at him in alarm. _"Sam, it's not like that. He thinks very highly of you both… he doesn't know about the reaper from my first visit because I didn't tell him. He'd worry his butt off."_

"_That sounds like something Dean would do… speaking of whom, it's time we told him about the vampires. Come on Kid, he'll be thrilled to see you. We might as well let him get to meet you first, before we tell him about it. I don't know how he will react though…"_

We walked briskly towards their room and were about to get in when Sam stopped. I looked at him quizzically. _What now?_

He took my hand and gently led me to stand beside _Baby,_ so that I was away from the door, but could see it with a turn of my head.

"_Stay here Alex, I'll get Dean."_ He advised politely.

I was getting anxious and couldn't bring myself to obey him, even though I hated not listening to his kind instructions.

"_Why? What's wrong?"_ I asked worriedly.

"_Nothing serious Kid. I get the feeling that Gordon's probably inside with him. I don't want that guy to see you. He gives off bad vibes and I wouldn't trust a man like him to know about you. Just stay put okay, I'll be right out with my brother."_ Sam explained quietly, raising his eyebrows to emphasize his words.

I felt my noggin bob in half-hearted agreement. This gigantic puppy was a ninja when it came to convincing people. One can't help but fall in to his charm.

Giving me one quick nod, he sprinted over to the room and got in. He kept the door open so I could see him. I think he did it to make sure I was within his seeing range too. A warm feeling came over me as I felt blessed to have such a caring brotherly figure even in this parallel Universe.

It took Sam a few minutes but soon he was walking back out as Dean followed him. They came to the place where I was standing and it didn't take long for Dean to notice me. His eyebrows furrowed together as he tried to place me in a familiar picture frame in his memory.

Hazel irises flew wide in surprise before the lips broke into a grin. I returned the gesture.

"_Hey Alex!"_ he seemed to go ballistic as he realized it was me, _"You are back! I knew something was up when I saw Sasquatch wasn't so grumpy anymore, eh?"_

He was nudging Sam in the ribs, grinning wildly and it made me think he looked a little… tipsy? He had been in the bar, of course, and Gordon didn't exactly sound like good company.

Perhaps it was Dean's way of mourning their father's passing. Drinking and being rash- an effort to loosen up his suppressed emotions. I wondered if I'd stick around long enough to see him sober. He wasn't drunk or remotely stoned- just more smiley and louder than usual.

"_Listen Dean, there's something you gotta know."_ Sam started slowly, hoping to have all of his brother's attention.

Dean turned serious for a moment before he composed himself and turned to his brother, face wearing a business-like expression as he listened to Sam's account of what we just had been through. I supplied with suitable additions where necessary and appropriate.

The older hunter's face changed- from shocked to entertained to disbelief to confusion- in the time-span of listening to us.

"_Are you telling me you did nothing, nothing at all?"_ he hissed at his brother, sounding disappointed.

"_In his defense, Dean, he was tied up the whole time. There was nothing he could do. I wasn't of much help either."_ I jumped to speak for Sam.

"_Hey…"_ Both brothers had the same forgiving tone in their baritones.

"_There wasn't much you could have done. Vampires are pretty nasty. They didn't hurt you, did they?"_ Dean asked, suddenly all traces of tipsiness vanished.

"_They couldn't."_ I stated simply.

"_She actually distracted one of them who was coming for me long enough till Lenore appeared and put an end to it…"_ Sam said proudly, patting my shoulder in gratitude.

"_It was nothing really…"_ I answered awkwardly.

"_You mean you were useless the whole time?"_ Dean's voice had dipped in pitch and I recognized strong disapproval in it.

I was appalled at the words he chose to say to his brother. This Gordon, whoever he was, already had rubbed on the older brother.

If Sam felt anything on hearing that, he made an excellent face of looking neutral. Maybe he was expecting it… maybe he was hiding his hurt due to my presence.

Either way, I felt like an unwanted audience and I stepped away from them, excusing myself politely. I didn't go far, just a few feet away towards the opposite direction of the room the brothers had rented. Since Sam had been careful to keep me away from Gordon's sight, I respected his wishes.

I stood gawkily on the road, waiting for the brothers to end their argument so that I could go back to them. All my intentions were put on hold when I heard Sam mentioning something about their father to his brother. Even in the limited lighting, I could see the change in Dean's expression.

That meant almost nothing till it all changed the next instant.

Dean, looking as if he was going to walk away, turned back at the last moment and punched Sam right in the face. I flinched violently, not having expected it at all. It sounded just like bone hitting bone and for a few moments Sam held on the spot, not saying a word. It had to hurt more than normal. He had been hit on the head just hours ago. After witnessing the younger hunter display intense hatred when we had been in the vampires' nest, I debated whether I should go to them or not. The last thing I wanted was a fight between them.

After recovering from the pain, Sam said something more and their tones were more suppressed this time. I hoped they had resolved their issues for the time being. Dean walked back towards their room

Sam signed to me to do the same and waited for me to catch up as we followed his brother into the room.

Once inside, Dean and Sam argued even more after finding that Gordon had gone after the vampires. Sam asked his brother to give him the benefit of doubt and I pleaded the same.

The next second, Dean seemed to genuinely consider our words… as he discovered that his car keys were gone.

'

'

'

As we sat down in our usual seats in _Baby,_ Sam and I went over the vague details we had memorized about the route to the vampires' nest. Dean was grumbling something about having just fixed _her_ up as he hot-wired _Baby_ to a start.

After listening to Sam's instructions about the directions we should take, he gave an approving smirk. Old Dean was back, almost entirely.

'

'

'

The entire trip passed in concentrated silence as each of us had our own thoughts to attend to. The stifling silence was only occasionally broken by Sam's instructions to take a turn or slow down as he read the map.

We reached our destination sooner than I expected. Bringing _Baby_ to a silent stop, we stepped out of the car as quietly as we could. Sam looked at me, eyes worried and concerned. He wanted me to stay with_ Baby,_ but didn't want to leave me vulnerable to the vampires' wrath, who had to be enraged with Gordon's interference on the matter.

I assured him that it was alright- I had seen worse. Dean raised his eye-brows suspiciously at my comment but kept quiet.

We searched the house, moving as soundlessly as we could. Lenore and Eli were nowhere to be found. I feared the worst.

"_Let's check in the back."_ Sam whispered to us as he made for the door he was looking at in the kitchen.

We didn't have to search further once we stepped out of the kitchen into the yard. There was a run-down shed in the far corner of the yard. I heard faint, tired moans and an unrecognized male voice that seemed to reflect some kind of enjoyment. I felt sick as I shuddered visibly, knowing what we were going to find in the shed.

* * *

**Reviews are like hugs, more therapeutic to the receiver than the giver. Sometimes, it works both ways too!**

**A little hug, pretty please? :) *opens arms as an initiative* **


	13. Chapter 13

**Howdy my favorite folks! Yep, I am back with a new chapter though it took a tad bit longer than I expected. With classes back in session, I am not able to write much :( I'll try to update as early as possible.**

**I know I have told a few of my lovely friends here that I was going to finally put in Castiel in this chapter, but things have gotten a little delayed because Alex has some moments with the brothers here. Don't worry though, I have rounded off her third trip and Castiel's ticket for the next chapter has been booked :D**

**Once again, I take this opportunity to express my thanks to my readers and reviewers, and surprise! I got three new reviewers! Yippee!**

**And a special shout-out to MAKNATUNA for the cute comparisons of Alex and Sam in one of Dean's remarks :D Puppies, sis, puppies!**

**_The new reviewers-  
_~Take-Me-Away-Now- thanks for reading and liking my story :) and also the hug! *hugs back***

**~Da RaNdOm PeRsOn- here's a new chapter again! Hope you like!**

**~mistiqueXDdelusions- thanks for reading! New chappie!**

**_And my lovely loyal reviewers of our SPN fandom-  
_~supernaturalfangirl15- thank you so much for the bribe :D your reviews rank high on creativity always, thanks for your delightful feedback K! *hugs like mentioned in the bribe***

**~Maknatuna- more puppy Alex in this one sis :D hope you enjoy it like before! Love your sweet reviews- they paint such a clear picture and make me smile! *hugs and happy childish wiggling***

**~Tisha Wyman- Big Sis, I couldn't thank you enough for your positive criticism and reviews. Your feedback is crucial input which helps me know how I am doing. *hugs***

**~XKaterinaNightingaleX- you feedback boosted my confidence! Thanks so much :D**

**TO ALL WHO HAVE FAVORITED, ARE FOLLOWING AND CONTINUING TO ADD THIS TO THEIR ALERTS, AND ALSO THE NEW FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS, THANKS A TON :)**

**Please continue to REVIEW and leave behind your invaluable feedback. Constructive criticism is highly valued!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Supernatural or any of the movies and books involving time-travelling. I also do not own the X-Men or Marvel comics. I only own my characters and the 'laws' that I have set aside which govern time-travelling in this story.**

**And forward we march!**

* * *

We didn't have to search further once we stepped out of the kitchen into the yard. There was a run-down shed in the far corner of the yard. I heard faint, tired moans and an unrecognized male voice that seemed to reflect some kind of enjoyment. I felt sick as I shuddered visibly, knowing what we were going to find in the shed.

Dean took out his gun and cautiously climbed up the stairs of the shed. I was next but Sam tugged at my arm gently, making me stop mid-stride as I turned to him. I don't think he realized it, but Sam walked up the steps and put himself between me and Dean. He gestured me to stay by the door wordlessly. I opened my mouth but he held up his hand to silence me; there was nothing I hated more than bringing the slightest crinkles of worry on his face, so I obeyed.

He nodded in appreciation before following his brother inside.

I strained my ears to listen in to their conversation. It didn't seem like they were having a party. I tried to sneak a little peak behind the brothers as they stood just inside the threshold.

I was aghast with what I saw.

Lenore was on a chair, covered in cuts and bruises and blood. She looked deathly pale and weak. After what she had done for Sam and me, she didn't deserve to be in that position.

Behind her, a dark-skinned man stood with a menacing knife in his hand. He drawled on his words, savoring every bit of taunting the brothers. I could make out the tensed, straightened shoulders and stiffened backs of the boys as they braced for their face-off.

Sam moved towards Gordon but his brother stopped him. I quickly reverted to my hiding place as the situation grew hotter. It was one of the most uncomfortable waits I had ever experienced.

Since they were facing away from me, I wasn't able to make out the words they exchanged. I could faintly make out Sam saying he was going to let her go. I prayed they could rescue Lenore without getting hurt themselves. Gordon seemed pretty intent on not letting releasing her.

There was a brief scuffle which raised alarm-bells in my head as I fought the need to stay and obey Sam while dying to burst into the shed. I grabbed a bunch of my knives just in case the brothers needed my aid.

It didn't seem they would.

I heard a low throaty rumble, just like the time Eli had bared his fangs when he had meant to hurt Sam. It had to be Lenore. I didn't know much about vampires except the trivia from a bunch of Dracula movies I'd watched so I guessed that the sickly pale Lenore must have been craving for human blood in her weakened state.

If she succumbed to her natural instincts, there was no way Dean would agree to let her go. All our efforts would be a waste.

"_No… No!"_

Lenore was mumbling tiredly and I heaved a sigh of relief, not having the need to look to know she had held back.

Dean's voice was very low as he mentioned something to Sam and I heard some movement. Hurried footsteps came towards the door and I tensed, waiting for the person to emerge.

It was Sam- and he was carrying a very weak, faintly conscious Lenore in his arms. He whispered a request to help him and I hurried after him towards the house.

After we got in, Sam gently placed her in one of the kitchen chairs and started rummaging through the fridge. I got a washcloth and started tending to her blood-stained face and cuts.

A good thrashing about and sounds of furniture breaking came from the shed. I looked at Sam worriedly. He assured me that we'd get back to help Dean once we made sure Lenore was okay. I nodded in an eager frenzy as I wiped he face clean and tried to ask her if she needed anything. The poor thing was so weak it seemed like a tedious task to even remain seated in an upright position for her.

Sam found what he was looking for and grabbed a plastic straw from one of the kitchen's wall-mount cabinets. I saw he was carrying a jug which housed some thick, red liquid. He poured some of it in a glass and stuck the straw in it.

"_Here, take a sip of this."_ He spoke in that kind voice so characteristic of him, as he placed the straw in her mouth and gently stroked her back.

All it took was a whiff of the metallic smell that wafted in the still kitchen's air for me to know what it was. Blood.

It didn't take long for Lenore to regain her energy. She was still a little unsteady on her feet and her eyes seemed heavy. Sam told me it was the effect of dead man's blood that Gordon had injected in her. It was toxic to vampires. He had been using the same to torture her, so there was still a good amount of it in her system.

After a few more minutes, Lenore revived enough to make a phone-call to Eli and the rest of their clan. They had been just a mile or two out and arrived soon.

The rest of the vampires were enraged when they learnt what Gordon had been doing- he had known all along that the vampires were not hunting any humans yet he had been on a wild killing spree. The last one victimized, Conrad, had been killed by Dean in an unfortunate turn of events.

A wave of guilt washed over Sam's face when he realized he'd have a hard time telling Dean about it. His brother was a ruthless hunter, but killing innocents was something he'd never do.

The vampires offered to off Gordon, but Sam pointed out that they needed to leave as soon as possible. Gordon had most definitely tipped off their location to other hunters and the sooner they got away, the better.

Eli expressed his gratitude to Sam before helping Lenore out of the house. We parted as quietly as possible and didn't even wait for them to drive off before heading back to the shed.

Sam made me stay out of sight like before.

I waited anxiously for the brothers to return. The fighting sounds had stopped and I worried for Dean.

_What a stupid mess it is,_ I thought tiredly. A rogue hunter killing off innocent vampires. The thought was crazy, nonetheless true.

I paced the floor anxiously, hands balled into fists as I waited. It seemed like I had done a good deal of waiting during this trip. It was starting to get really tiring and my patience was starting to wear thin.

I stared at the kitchen door intently, willing for it to open with the brothers in tow.

The hinges creaked a little as Dean appeared first followed by Sam. I heaved a sigh of relief. The older hunter looked as if he had been in a good fist fight. Gordon was nowhere to be seen.

"_Missed us?"_ Dean grinned in the way only he can.

I smirked back. _"Don't be so sure."_

"_Don't tell me you are both at it again…"_ Sam complained jokingly.

"_Let's get out of here."_ Dean voiced out all of our thoughts.

As we stared towards the front door, Sam tapped me on the shoulder making me look up to the tall guy's apologetic face.

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Eh?"_ I frowned in puzzlement, _"What are you saying sorry for, Sam?"_

"_For getting you into this. You didn't have to see all that. You could have been seriously hurt…"_

"_Well I didn't, right? Stop worrying about it you silly skyscraper…"_ I smiled up at him, nudging him at the waist lightly.

"_But Alex…"_ he continued as he dragged himself in his guilt-ridden quagmire.

"_Enough, you big goof…"_ I laughed as I threw my arms around him, making him jump slightly in surprise, _"…come on, hug it out and forget about it okay?"_

I heard the low rumble of his laughter from the depths of his chest as he melted into my embrace and returned my hug. When we released each other, he patted me on the head. Again.

"_Thanks Kid."_ He smiled his special brand of smile looking so lovable that it made me want to tweak his nose. I refrained from giving into my mushiness.

"_Aw, isn't that sweet. A big puppy and a little puppy battling for the Cuteness Olympics."_ Dean remarked annoyingly, earning complete sets of three hundred and sixty degree eye-rolls from me and Sam. Some things never change. I am glad they don't.

When we got out of the house and were crossing the front yard, Dean stopped mid-stride and turned around. I was walking along with Sam like I always do, so he was facing both of us.

He fidgeted awkwardly for a while, rubbing a nervous hand down his face before adopting a surrendered pose.

"_Hey Sammy,"_ his voice was surprisingly placating as he tilted his head at an angle, _"clock me one."_

What was he up to now, I wondered. Sam's confused pose suggested that he had the same thoughts.

"_Come on, give me one of your best… I won't hit back, promise." _Dean egged him on, offering the right side of his blemish-free and evenly tanned face.

_So this was his way of saying that he was sorry for his earlier behavior. Typical of crazy big brothers- I hit you for no fault, so you get a free round. Oh boy…_ I shook my head, remembering some of Caden's antics.

"_Dean, I'm not going to hit you."_

"_Aw come on, take it as a freebie."_ Dean continued, his voice suddenly taking a serious tone, _"But only this one time."_

"_Dean, this is stupid. You took some pretty hard hits back there. Thank you, but I'll pass."_ Sam remarked as he turned to me, inviting me with a jerk of his head to back him up.

I remembered my second trip to their realm when I had found Dean in that fancy room, beaten up and hurting. I wasn't going to let all that happen again. I couldn't.

"_Yeah, it's stupid Dean. Just drop it already."_ I answered for the sweet giant.

"_But this will even things out."_ Dean persisted.

I thought over it for a split-second.

"_Okay."_ I accepted the offering as I yielded to his request.

_One smooth deluxe swing coming right up._

The force wasn't remotely damaging to his features, but I took him by complete surprise. He fell off-balance and landed on his butt on the gravel.

There was a stunned silence as Dean cupped the side of his face and looked up at me incredulously.

He was sprawled on the ground like a spoilt child does at the end of a tantrum- legs splayed out in a funny way in all directions. His mouth opened to say something but he reconsidered and closed it again. I simply stared at him, unmoving and poker-faced.

Sam's delightful chuckle brought us back. I looked up to see him laughing heartily. What a beautiful sight it was.

He threw back his head and his chortles seemed to reach the sky. His matted locks of hair swung in every way as he tried to stop laughing by grabbing his sides that were shaking in protest against the suppression he was trying to force on himself. I wished he didn't.

Dean scowled at first, pretending to be mad. But the sight of his little brother laughing from the depths of his heart was no match for his macho pouting. He joined in soon, adding to the wonderful chorus of deep-voiced mirth and delight.

There was something therapeutic about the whole atmosphere and everything was right in the world again.

It warmed my heart to see the boys like that. I truly missed seeing them in that light.

I decided, in that moment, that I was going to protect them in any and every possible way I could. That, must be reason I fell into their world.

'

'

'

"_Dude, personal space."_ Dean's voice was laced with scorn.

"_Yeah dude, right back at ya."_ Sam replied irritably.

"_Would you guys just stop bickering for a moment?"_ I sighed tiredly, pushing more wads of paper under my phone to balance it on the TV in the motel room.

"_Sam, she said 'bickering'… do we bicker?"_ Dean enquired, tilting his head as he thought over his own question.

"_We are, right now." _Sam replied with limited patience before asking me, _"Is this okay Kid? I can't fold myself any smaller and Dean has drawn an invisible line that I am not supposed to cross."_

I turned to face them, still trying to get my phone's camera to get them in focus. The brothers were sitting by side on the bed, shoulders pressed together, making them look like conjoint twins. Sam was trying to fit into his 'allotted place' with Dean on one side and an empty spot for me beside him. I frowned. The sweet giant was a tangled bunch of limbs.

The whole thing looked lop-sided.

"_Why are you sitting there? I thought I was supposed to sit in the middle?!"_ I inquired confusedly.

"_But this is how you wanted it…"_ Sam answered slowly, obviously stupefied, _"… isn't it? I thought you…"_

We both turned to glare at the only possible explanation.

Dean.

"_What?"_ he replied nonchalantly, _"No way I'm gonna squeeze between Sasquatch and Damsel."_

Sam's patented bitch-face came to view.

"_No one asked you to! Gosh Dean, that was stupid!"_ Sam huffed, relaxing his crumpled frame, _"That's it, I'm sitting on the floor! Kid, you take my place."_

"_Why can't I just sit between you two?"_ I questioned.

"_No reason not to. Except Dean here has a tendency to get stupid."_ Sam quipped.

"_Hey! I am right here, I understand English you know!"_ came an angry growl from Dean.

"_There you two go again, bickering like an old couple!"_ I practically whined.

"_Sam is the Grandmamma then!"_ Dean snorted.

"_Oh for…"_ I stared up to the ceiling.

"_Shut up Dean!"_ Sam's voice was up by a few notches.

"_Oooh… Grandmamma's a bitch!"_ Dean threw back.

"_Dean… I said shut up, Jerk!"_ Sam yelled like a harassed little boy.

I face-palmed with both hands despairingly. Dean can be the perfect five year old at times. When I looked back at them, Dean was still going on with his teasing, and to my surprise, Sam was really being a… bitch, to quote his brother's words.

I set the phone in place, camera facing them.

"_Alright, enough! Dean, shut up! Sam, sit down!"_

They surprisingly obeyed as I activated the timer on the camera and dashed to sandwich myself in between the brothers, who looked perfectly posed in their place.

The picture came out beautiful.

Dean was on my right. The picture was more brightened by his tender smile which took me by surprise. I was so sure he'd be smirking or puckering or doing who knows what else that might have cooked up in his silly head. Instead, he opted to show his sweet big brotherly smile, though he refused to look at the picture more than once though. Hah. Typical.

Sam was on my left, slouching a little with face tilted slightly to match my height. He had the kindest look in his eyes and the smile adorned with his dimples showed the gentle creature he was.

Me? Well, I was too engrossed holding on to each of their arms on my side to care about how I looked.

It was perfect. Finally I could show Caden what they looked like when I got back.

I sat on the bed, caressing the small screen gently as I smiled at the picture. I didn't look anything like them, but I wished we were related. It was a far cry to even imagine that. I have jet black hair which is slightly wavy at the lower ends. They have brown hair. My eyes are blue, and they have green- well, kind of a greenish hazel shade with little golden streaks in them. Scintillating, is perhaps the best word to explain their beauty.

"_Hey Kid, what do you want for breakfast?"_ Sam asked as he put on his jacket.

Oh right. We hadn't left the motel yet. After returning the previous night from Lenore's house, we were all exhausted and each of us flopped down on our respective beds and fell into deep sleep. There wasn't an extra couch and Dean offered to sleep in the car so that I could have a bed. I couldn't allow that!

There were no more rooms left to rent. Even if there were, I am sure we'd have had a heated debate on who got the second room: sharing a room with only one of the brothers would have been awkward; and I don't think they'd have let me stay alone.

So we did the only thing that was left to do.

Sam gave up his bed for me and the brothers slept on Dean's. Together. _But not like that kind of together,_ as Dean warned.

Don't get me started on how cute they looked- two broad-shouldered giants nudged side by side on one single, narrow bed. Dean warned his brother not to cling like he used to as a kid… to which Sam replied that the older brother still hugged his pillow like a stuffed Teddy bear at times. They didn't argue for long because as soon as we plopped on our pillows, we were out like lights.

Dean might just toss me into the Earth's orbit if I breathed a word of it to anyone. I'm just saying, but who knows he actually just might do that.

"_Kid? Hey, what's wrong? Aren't you hungry?"_ Dean's casually concerned query barged into my reverie.

"_No, I'm actually not…"_ I replied, noticing it only then.

"_Are you sick?"_ he asked, worry creasing his eyebrows as he walked to me.

"_She did get thrown around a few times… are you hurt Kid?"_ Sam asked as his face contorted in guilt-filled concern. The poor guy was still beating himself up for not being able to protect us both from the kidnapping.

"_Actually I wanted to talk to you both about that…"_ I started slowly as I chewed on the carefully phrased words.

"_Sam was knocked out when it happened. Something seems to thwart any form of attack on me. They threw me against a wall, but I felt no pain, even though I felt the impact…"_

Dean looked at me with an unreadable face while Sam looked mightily interested.

"_Then they tried to tie me up, but…"_

"_But?"_ Dean asked instantly.

"_But they could not. I slipped out of the cords."_

"_By 'slipped', you mean they were loose and too big for you?"_ Sam asked this time.

I shook my head.

"_I phased right through them."_

A stunned silence descended on the room.

Dean whistled impressedly.

"_Whoa… you are freakin' Shadowcat!"_ he grinned enthusiastically.

Sam had his thinking face on again.

"_We gotta research on this. It doesn't sound like a simple case of time-travelling…"_

"_A simple case of time-travelling?" _Dean scoffed, _"Dude? How many time-travelling cases have we seen?"_

"_None, except for this…"_ he admitted sheepishly,_ "'Alexituation' is what we termed it, remember?"_

Each of them enthusiastically spoke about what they thought they should do- Sam wanted to dive into research, while Dean wanted to find out the extents of my strange ability in their universe.

I felt the strange familiar again. I threw quick glances around and it confirmed my presumption. I was going back to my realm.

"_Uh guys? Hold your thoughts… looks like I am returning to my realm again."_

They promptly stopped their animated gesticulations for a second before gathering my stuff to hand them to me- which was not much, thankfully.

I pushed the knives into my fanny-pack that Dean had inspected moments after we had woken up. He said they were pretty impressive, but against vampires and other supernatural beings they wouldn't have any more effect than a meager scratch.

"_Take care Alex, and give our regards to Caden."_ Sam smiled caringly, as he watched me get surrounded by the yellow light again.

I nodded as I smiled back.

"_You know, that is one awesome way to travel Kid."_ Dean grinned cutely, as he appeared mesmerized by the light engulfing my slowly.

"_Yeah, it's easy on the nerves once you get used to it."_

"_You gotta let me hitch a lift sometime Kid…"_ He grinned goofily this time, _"… it's so cool."_

I marveled at his suggestion. Maybe I could take them with me sometime. They could meet Caden too.

"_We'll have to try it Dean. I think it's an awesome idea!"_

He smirked.

"_Yeah. I'm pretty awesome ya know? Ya'll get used to it."_ He remarked in his annoyingly lovable style.

I shook my head as I felt the hearing wane. I waved at them to signal that I was descending into the actual phase-through. They mirrored my gesture as I slipped into the light completely.

For the first time, I wasn't scared at all.

'

'

'

I emerged in my room at the exact same spot I had slipped through in the floor. The first thing I did was note the time and date. As I stood up, I found Caden slumped on my bed, fast asleep.

He was clutching my hurriedly scribbled note in one hand and a book in other. On a closer look, I was surprised to find that it was a small copy of the Holy Bible.

My brother was spiritual, but he wasn't the religiously prayerful type. I scratched my head in wonder at the sight before me.

He was sleeping so peacefully that I didn't have the heart to wake him up. I covered him with a sheet as I plopped a pillow next to him.

Brushing away the stray strands of his long sweeping bangs from his face, I settled down for a nap. I would calculate the duration of my stay with the brothers later; I was home and it was all that mattered for now.

* * *

**Reviews are like Olympic medals :) *hint hint***


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello :) Yippee! Another update! It took me a while to write this one. it's my longest chapter till date!**

**Seeing that is it already so long, I have no choice but to cut my A/N short… *sad pout***

**TO MY LOVELY READERS AND REVIEWERS, Loyal as well as New Ones- I couldn't thank you enough for your support and encouragement. Not to forget your valuable feedback and time, and also for liking my story and giving it a chance!**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! *hugs everyone individually then calls for a group hug***

**I hope this chapter answers some of your questions and curiosities :) it wasn't easy writn this one, but I still enjoyed it nonetheless :) Who hasn't experienced the sheer adrenaline rush of seeing one's creations on paper on this site? That's right, none! I hope I did justice to your expectations.**

**Please review, and if necessary (I am sure it will be) put in your positive criticisms if anything might need correction or changes, or if I may have gotten details wrong. I try to keep it as canon as possible while weaving the story with mine.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Supernatural or any of the movies and books involving time-travelling. I also do not own Rapunzel either. I only own my characters and the 'laws' that I have set aside which govern time-travelling in this story.**

**Sail onwards crew!**

* * *

Brushing away the stray strands of his long sweeping bangs from his face, I settled down for a nap. I would calculate the duration of my stay with the brothers later; I was home and it was all that mattered for now.

.

.

.

I woke up to the sensation of someone ruffling my hair and a cutesy voice talking in a sing-song manner. My sleepy instincts forgot about where I was and thinking it was Dean, I grumbled something about letting me have my share of sleep. The voice laughed gleefully and seemed to be in a higher pitch than the usual baritone of the said brother.

I cracked open an eyelid and turned my head to the direction of the sound reluctantly. It took a second to focus my vision before I could see properly.

Mom.

She was grinning with an 'aw!' look on her face. Oh dear, did I let something slip off my tongue in my sleepy state?

I stole a glance around the room. It was filled with bright sunlight. Okay, so I had slept through the whole night… so much for a nap. I felt the space next to me dipped under someone's weight. With a turn of my head I saw it Caden. He was still asleep, snoring gently.

"Good morning Mom. What are you doing up so early?" I yawned.

"'morning Honey… I just came to check for laundry. Your brother didn't tell me you had returned from your sleepover at your friends' place. Imagine my surprise to find you both sleeping like babies here!" she spoke with unwavering adoration.

Our Mom's the highly sentimental, extremely worry-fussy, infatuated-with-her-kids kind… if my brother and I did something that matched her definition of cuteness, she'd be over the moon. The sweet, smothering power of motherly love!

"Sleepover? I don't understand…" I frowned.

"Aw, sweetie you don't have to pretend you don't know. I am still mad that you went without telling me, and for two whole days at that! But Caden told me you spoke with him, so I didn't worry… just don't do it again okay?"

_**TWO DAYS? I was away for two whole days?!**_I felt my body going cold. Gawd, this was a record.

I recovered quickly and apologized to Mom, assuring her that it wouldn't happen again. She smiled and bent down to kiss my forehead. She hovered over my brother's mop of hair before smiling tenderly and kissing him too.

"You think I don't know…" she said softly.

_Shit. _I could swear I felt every cell in my body freeze on hearing the words.

"You think that I don't notice… but I know you are still as close as when you were kids… he missed you even though he acts cool." she finished, contrary to my fearful expectations. I sighed invisibly in relief.

She didn't know about my travels. But yes, she was right about my brother and me. Caden was like my third guardian. Only I know how much sleep he has lost, worrying for my safety ever since I started slipping through the realms.

"Well, breakfast's ready my angels! Wake your silly brother and come down to the kitchen, okay honey?" Mom said in her loving manner and I nodded gratefully in reply.

I waited till Mom had closed the door before turning to Caden. He looked so innocent and cute… sleeping like a baby.

"I know you are awake, Shih Tzu." I poked him on the forehead.

"_Oh man…"_ came the muffled groan, before my brother lifted his head of wild hair and squinted at me, eyes narrowed as he fought the sudden onslaught of brightness.

"You could have at least greeted Mom, you doofus… she likes it when you do so." I scolded him lightly as I sat up.

He mimicked my actions as he rubbed a lethargic hand over a drowsy eye.

"You deserved that more than me… I have been dodging her worried queries for the past two days, Squirt." He scolded me with a lightly disdained tone, "What took you so long?"

"_I don't know… I was there only for a night and the late hours of the next morning."_ I replied honestly, feeling guilty for having put my brother through all that. I decided against telling him about our tryst with the friendly vampires and the maniacal Gordon.

It was a good thing I hadn't sustained any injuries.

Knowing Caden, he'd hit the roof.

He was thinking seriously, chewing the inside of his cheek as he went over my last trip.

"So this time, the time here and the time there passed at almost the same pace… previously it had always been compressed, keeping the time here shorter while you spent days in the other realm… I wonder why it was longer here too, this time…" he spoke mostly to himself.

I took out my journal and recorded the time. The list was growing. We had decided to maintain a record about my travels. I had labeled the new book as _Alexituation_ after Sam had coined the word. Caden was immediately besotted with it. He was like Sam in so many ways.

_That reminds me…_ I whipped around suddenly, taking my brother by surprise, who raised an annoyed eye-brow.

"Broke a spring in your back?" he mumbled snappishly.

Oh wasn't he half like Dean too?

I pushed aside the feeling of spitefulness that was rising to deliver a suitable comeback. With what I was going to show him next, it was going to surprise him anyway.

"_Hehe. Very funny."_ I commented dryly as I fished out my phone and searched for the necessary file.

"What are you doing?"

"Patience, Shih Tzu… Ah, here we go…"

I handed him my phone with the picture of the brothers and me on the screen. He took it from my hand and gave me puzzled look.

"What's this?"

"Not what, who. I got a picture with them to show you what they look like." I answered jovially, "Well, I wanted it for a keepsake too. By the way, Sam sent you their regards… so, what do you think? Sweet and good-looking duo, huh?"

He didn't say a word, just held the device close to his face and peered intently at the screen. I think the color of his face lightened faintly.

_Good grief, didn't they pass the Big Brother Test Of Approval?_ I wondered anxiously. I waited restlessly for his reaction. It didn't seem like there was going to be any.

"_Uh… Caden? Something wrong? You look a little pale…" _I stated carefully. I wasn't sure whether I was trying to avoid his wrath or concern- his expression was hard to read.

"_Who are they?"_ he asked absent-mindedly, still staring at the picture with a lost face.

"Why, the brothers, of course… the one on my left is Sam and on my right is Dean." I answered patiently.

Another spell of silence followed. I felt my insides collapsing with a feeling that was probably similar to a blackhole being sucked into itself by its own force of gravity… something like that. Caden was the science geek, not me. All I know is that I was suddenly very concerned about my brother's opinion of the boys. I waited with bated breath.

"_Interesting…"_ he mumbled softly, scratching his chin in deep thought.

"_Excuse me? Interesting?"_ I exclaimed, baffled by his reply.

"Yeah… very interesting…"

"Bro, are you checking them out?"

"_Yeah…"_ he answered distractedly, before the meaning of my words sank into his head and he cast a spiteful set of sapphire irises at me.

"I did not mean it like that!" he yelled in horror.

Oh well, at least he is out of his trance-like concentration.

"It wouldn't bother me even if you did. Now how about telling me what you found so 'interesting' about them?" I answered coolly.

He scowled at me for a few moments before shaking his head. Then he went into a deep-set self-absorption before finally turning to me. He had a serious expression on his face.

"I don't know what the reason is sis, but something big is going on with you."

I felt my face twisting in a confused disposition and wasn't able to form words. I didn't have to because what he said next struck me speechless.

"Alex, I don't know how this is possible, but…" he swallowed unsurely, "… I have seen them before."

His eyes lowered back to the screen.

"I just can't remember where."

'

'

'

Caden was of the kind who couldn't rest until he accomplished what he set out to do. He was, I can safely say, obsessed about finding out where he had seen the boys before.

That was what led us to scouring through old pictures. At first, we looked through random old photos. When that didn't help, we resorted to digging out our old family pictures.

Dad was impressed and Mom was euphoric- they were very happy that we were so interested in learning about our ancestors and tracing out a family tree. That was what we told them. It was a good idea to do it anyway, even if the real reason was because we had been driven by Caden's passion and zeal.

My brother's room was a mess in no time. We would study pictures and draw the respective charts when we found something new. In the attempt to find out about the boys' look-alikes, we had learnt a lot about our ancestors.

It took a while, but one afternoon, I finally found a clue. It was an old and slightly faded colored photograph, a little eaten away at the bottom right corner by silverfish.

Two young men on horseback, laughing into the camera with uninhibited happiness. The house in the background revealed that the picture was taken in the front yard of our very own home.

The resemblance was uncanny.

When I showed it to my diligent brother, his face flickered with recognition. He affirmed that they were the two people he was talking about.

He took the picture from me and turned it over. His gasp of surprise made me a flinch sharply.

"_Here, take a look at this."_ He handed it to me.

Across the back, in neat handwriting that greatly matched Sam's, were the following words.

_**To my big brother, Caden**_

_**Thanks for a great summer and the memories.**_

_**Always your little brother,**_

_**Alexander.**_

_**1985. **_

I looked at my brother. He was smiling contemplatively.

"_I believe we have just found our namesakes, Alex."_

"_Yeah… I wonder how we are related to them…"_

His face brightened up.

"_Come on, let's ask Mom."_ He grinned excitedly.

I had to sprint alongside his long strides with a feeling of excitement that matched my brother's.

"_Mom! Mom!"_ we burst into the laundry room together, breathless after searching for her all over the house.

She turned to us and nearly dropped the load of kitchen towels in surprise on our sudden intrusion. But on seeing our panting, eager faces she went into her mushy mode again.

"_Hey kids… what's the matter? I hope you are not fighting again."_ She spoke in an amused voice.

"_Mom, there's something we wanted to ask you…"_ Caden huffed breathlessly.

Holding up the picture so she could see, he asked if she knew who they were.

Mom's mood changed drastically. She really dropped the towels this time and took hold of the photo gingerly.

"_Where did you get this?"_ she asked softly, almost in a whisper.

"_In the box of the old family pictures… It has the names __**Caden**__ and __**Alexander **__written on the back. Mom do you know them?"_ I asked gently when I saw her expression had undergone a complete change.

"_Are we named after them, Alex and me?"_ Caden asked excitedly.

Mom caressed the picture lovingly and returned it to my brother. Her eyes were looking misty and she had a sad, watery smile on her lips.

"_Yes, you are. You are their nephew and niece. They were your paternal uncles…"_

"_Were?!"_ My brother and I sputtered simultaneously.

Mom pressed her lips in a straight line and we both understood she was fighting not to cry. I instantly felt guilty for causing her distress, and when I stole a glance towards my brother's face, I knew he felt the same way.

As I debated whether or not we should press Mom for answers any longer, a careless tear slid down her cheek and Caden wiped it away gently. Tossing his swaggering adolescent attitude out the window, he encircled Mom in a brief hug.

"_We are sorry Mom. It's okay if you don't want to talk about it."_ He said warmly.

"_No it's fine, sweetie,"_ Mom spoke with sadness in her voice, _"Let's sit down somewhere and we'll continue."_

We grabbed some chairs and a stool and sat in a small circle in the laundry room itself.

"_You are old enough now. It's time you knew about your noble heroes."_

She paused to take a breath.

"_They were an inseparable duo. Even after Alexander, the younger one, went off to study in the city nothing affected the bond between them."_ She stopped to show us the Sam's look-alike was Alexander and the one who looked like Dean was named Caden.

"_There was no way of knowing about that dreadful day beforehand. We had a small family reunion on that day. Everyone was happy and the sounds of merriment echoed through the house. The picture you are holding was actually taken by your father a few years earlier. Alex had just returned after finishing his final exams and the boys, including your father had gone for a short run around the farm._

"_Some notorious vandals, who had been caught red-handed by Caden a few weeks before while they were trying to steal some of the horses, had plotted revenge. We hosted the lunch party in the backyard and the house was mostly empty. The ruffians had doused the sides and front porch of the house with gasoline and set fire to it._

"_It wasn't until someone saw smoke rising up and out from the front that we realized what had happened. Everyone ran to the front yard and were met with the heart-stopping sight ._

"_Someone had informed the firemen and they had arrived, but by that time it had gotten pretty intense. It was only then we realized that you were nowhere to be seen, not even with your younger cousins."_ Mom stopped to look at my brother.

"_I'm guessing I was in the house…"_ Caden mumbled softly.

I looked over to him, realizing that he and I had arrived to the same conclusion as to what must have happened next.

"_You were in the study, Hon. You loved books from way back then."_ Mom smiled, hoping to comfort him in some manner.

"_So, in a way, I am responsible for what happened to them."_ Caden stated blunty.

Mom and I froze in horror.

"_Oh Sweetie, NO! Don't say that!"_ Mom nearly screamed, _"It couldn't be helped, you understand? It wasn't anything out of the ordinary- the study was your favorite haunt."_

Caden nodded, not looking convinced at all.

"_The boys and your father had returned just in time to witness the horrifying scene. Your Dad was running towards the house but was held back by Alex. I had already tried several times to get into the house but I was not allowed to._

"_The firefighters were already inside but they were short on the number of men and time was running out._

"_It was sometime during that crazy turn of events that their mother walked up to them and told them to get you both out. She has always had a calming effect on people and your Dad quieted down after she uttered some calming words to him. Caden and Alex entered the burning house after taking necessary precautions._

"_The few minutes that passed while they were inside were the longest for your Dad and me. I was starting to lose hope when suddenly they emerged with the rest of the firefighters. Each of them had a bundle in their arms, their respective namesakes._

"_By this time they had already inhaled a lot of smoke and toxic fumes. the four of you were rushed to the hospital. It was a frightful time in the waiting lounge. Their mother was quiet during this time and as I looked at her through my tear-filled vision, I felt shame and reproach. She seemed to sense it and came to sit beside me. I melted into her hug and cried bitterly. Your Dad couldn't stop thanking her and saying words of gratitude. She spoke in a calm voice that all would be well._

"_The doctors came to the lounge soon. You both were okay. What stopped us short from breaking into an synchronized voice of thanksgiving was the other news."_

Mom stopped talking for a few moments in an effort to compose herself.

"_They didn't make it…"_

The laundry room fell into a somber silence.

"_Why do I don't remember any of this?"_ Caden cried out suddenly, breaking the stillness of the room.

When I looked at him, I saw he was getting very distressed and was breathing fast and shallow.

"_You had passed out honey… it took a while to find you. Your sister was in her crib in the nursery so she was still sleeping when they got to her. You were a little boy Caden, just turned three."_

"_**People I never knew… our own uncles died to save us, and I don't remember anything!"**_

Caden's voice was laced with guilt and pain. He was breathing faster and shallower. I feared he was going to have an attack.

My brother is asthmatic.

Mom held his hand reassuringly as she laid his head on her shoulder. He fought to gain stability as I dashed to get his inhaler. I handed it to him and he took a grateful inhale of it.

"_That was why you developed your chest condition, Sweetie. You had been surrounded by smoke for too long. Had your uncle Caden not brought you out when he had, you might not have…"_ Mom's words faltered as she shuddered with the dreadful thought.

Once my brother could breath normally again, I resorted to ask the questions.

"_When did all this happen, Mom?"_

"_Fall of 1989. A few months after you were born. Your father and they were very close. Since your father doesn't have brothers, they had been that way from the time they were kids. They were first cousins. The only two sons of your Dad's oldest Aunt."_

"_You mean our Grandaunt Rose? She's their mother?"_ Caden asked in disbelief, _"But she is always so nice to us… shouldn't she hate us for getting her sons killed?"_

Mom smiled softly at Caden's outburst.

"_She was the one who told them to save you two."_ Mom answered with gratitude, _"It broke her heart, but she takes great pride in her heroic sons."_

My brother and I sat in silence, reeling with what we had just learnt.

"_So now you understand why I am always so crazy over you two."_ Mom finished with a smile.

'

'

'

"_I am crossing out 'reincarnation' off my list of possible explanations."_ Caden mused as he sat in deep contemplation to explain the similarities of our namesakes and the brothers.

"_It does seem implausible… if we consider their timeline and ours to move along in a parallel plane."_ I replied in agreement.

He put down his pen and stretched himself in his chair. I rubbed my face as I tried to think of other probable reasons.

I looked around the room and couldn't suppress a small laugh. My brother quirked an eye-brow at me.

"_The trips must be taking their toll on your brain."_ He commented in dry humor.

I frowned at him.

"_Very funny Shih Tzu. Take a good look around."_

He looked at the condition of his room and grinned. It was like a tornado of books and notes had hit us when we weren't looking. It was one huge mess. The only reason Mom did not scold us was because she thought we were tracing our family back to our ancestors. It was true in a way.

I smiled fondly at some of the memories. Bobby's library must have been more organized than Caden's room at the moment.

"_It reminds me of Uncle Bobby's house."_

"_Oh right… did you get to meet him again"_

I bit my lip. I hadn't told him about his kidnapping by the flaming skull-heads.

"_No, I went back to an earlier time. I guess they hadn't met him yet."_ I avoided answering his question directly.

He sat in silent contemplation for a few minutes before turning to me and giving a kind smile.

"_You know what? I am glad that I am a part of your adventure."_ His sapphire eyes sparkled like the ocean on a beautiful cloudless day, _"I hope I get to meet them someday."_

"_You never know… who knows you just might? It's only a matter of 'time'."_ I smiled back.

'

'

'

It was a long time till I phased again. I had reached my final year of high school while Caden was halfway through college. I continued having my visions and dreams about them. Some of the things I saw… I would rather not talk about them. I think I saw Dean and Sam battling those battling skull-heads more than ever before. It couldn't be a good sign.

I got a small print of the picture I had taken with the boys and stuck it in my purse, so that I could take them with me where ever I went. It was reassuring to know that a fragment of my time with them was in my hands; a priceless keepsake.

Caden and I often spoke about them during my hiatus from travelling. He tried to get me to promise him to take him with me the next time I phased in to the other realm.

I couldn't.

I couldn't risk letting him see the horrors I had seen when I was in the brothers' realm… and I definitely couldn't let him drop into one of the horrifying scenes I had seen beforehand in my visions.

When the time came again, if it did, I'd have to think of a good reason not to take him with me.

Yet.

I didn't have to dodge the situation for long. A little after two years had passed, I was returning home from my after-school volleyball practice. I felt an almost forgotten sense of distortion manifesting itself. I nearly panicked for a moment before realizing I was going on a trip again.

I looked around me, hopeful to avoid any unwanted witness to my disappearing act. I glanced at my watch and jotted the time and date in my cell phone.

Since I tended to re-emerge in the same place I would slip into, I tried to think of a suitable secluded area. Ignoring the increasing distortion in my vision and hearing I dived into the woods and climbed a sturdy-looking tree. Thank goodness I had decided to take the short-cut through the wooded area behind school that day.

I seated myself comfortably on a stable limb just in time as I began to get enveloped by the light. I managed to send my brother the text we had decided to use in case of an emergency like this. I hugged my backpack tightly as I waited to phase through my dominion to the other. The golden light enveloped me entirely, like a warm cocoon and I was soon suspended in the bright vacuum as I entered the stage of a thousand whispering lips again. Landing time was near.

_Just like the old times,_ I mused with a strange feeling of security as I braced myself for the landing. _Here goes nothing._

'

'

'

One would think that after all the trips I had made across the different realms, I'd land like a ninja.

Well you know what, it takes practice. And I had been out of practice for more than two years straight. Landing on my feet like a nimble gymnast wasn't always in the script- I learnt rather embarrassingly that day.

When I felt my body entering the other realm, I stretched out my legs to get a feel of whatever surface I was going to manifest upon. With the extreme brightness around me, I had to shut my eyes closed like every other time.

I missed a step and tumbled in a heap, falling flat on my back. My backpack plopped on my face as I threw out my arms in wild frenzy to regain my balance. Once gravity felt normal, I quickly pushed the bag off my face. I was staring at a ceiling.

_Another motel?_ I wondered vaguely.

I sat up wearily and rubbed my shoulder which had tensed up in my transition. I had landed in between two beds. When I looked around I made a rather startling discovery… a man was sitting on the bed on my left. A rather big and wide man, who had most probably bent backwards on my arrival, judging by his startled stance.

Instinctively I backed away, clutching my bag close to my chest. Sirens went off in my head as I slowly raised my gaze to meet the man's face.

As soon as our eyes locked though, I was hit with a bolt of recognition.

_Those childlike eyes…_

As my vision widened to take in the rest of his features, I felt myself freeing from anxiety.

The man recovered from his stupor and tried several times to speak, but gave up shaking his head at his speechlessness. He broke into a kind smile and offered a hand to help me up.

I smiled as I accepted his gesture. Laughing in light spirits, he enveloped me in a warm embrace and patted my head like he always did.

"_Hey Sam."_ I smiled with happy tears when we broke away. I couldn't help myself and hugged him again, remembering his double was my namesake. He gladly obliged, laughing with the sound that was like music to the ears.

"_Hey Kid"_ He laughed as he ruffled my now short, shoulder-length hair, _"You have grown so much… I almost didn't recognize you."_

"_I could say the same for you too, Sam. You look… grown-up."_ I smiled wider.

Someone interrupted the moment as they cleared their throat.

I turned to the direction the sound had come from.

Dean.

Older and manlier, just like his brother, but definitely still Dean.

"_Hey Dean."_ I beamed when I saw him.

He had arced his eyebrows as he looked at me in utter surprise.

"_Wow, Sammy's right. You have grown Kid. I almost thought you were someone else…"_

He hardly got to complete the sentence as I dashed towards him and locked him in a bear hug. He seemed taken aback, but returned the gesture a moment later. I didn't say anything as I clung onto him, feeling wholly grateful to meet them again.

"_Hey Alex… what's wrong?"_ he asked, voice concerned and slightly alarmed.

"_Nothing."_ my voice was muffled against his shirt.

He didn't say anything more and held me in a gently. He probably would hate me later for going all mushy on him but I didn't care. I'd bear the brunt of his annoyance happily.

I tensed as soon as I sensed another presence nearby. I slowly let go of the older brother and peeked behind him by tilting my head.

"_Ah, Kid this is Castiel."_ Dean introduced us once he realized I was staring at the man clad in a suit and trench-coat standing by the table behind him, _"Castiel, this is Alexis. She's a… friend."_

The man did not acknowledge Dean's words. He stood, stock-still, not even blinking his eyes as he stared at me.

"_You know what, maybe you could figure out what's going on here."_ Dean offered tentatively. On getting no reply, he turned to me, confusion written all over his face. I heard Sam getting up and walking towards me, but I didn't pay heed to him. I was transfixed by the being standing just a few feet in front of me.

I can't begin to describe what I saw. He was not, in any possible way, human.

Why else would he have that magnificent pair of shimmering ebony wings projecting out and upwards from his back? The light surrounding his immediate vicinity was bright, surrounding him like a visible aura.

"_Uh, guys? Who- I mean- What is he?"_ I shuddered slightly in his presence.

"_You are not from here."_ the being spoke suddenly. His graveled voice had a raspy edge to it. It wasn't unpleasant to the ears though, not at all… in fact it was quite the contrary. It instilled a feeling of devotion in his presence, a sense of humility and reverence to who… whatever being he was.

He seemed to be looking right into my soul with his intense blue eyes. I am not of the queasy kind, but I began to feel a tad bit uneasy under his gaze. When he walked closer to me, it didn't help to ease things the slightest bit. I stumbled backward and thudded against Sam, who put a comforting hand on my shoulder and gave me one of his special smiles.

The trench-coat clad man seemed to notice my discomfort and he stopped.

"_Whoa, Cas. Go easy on her, it's probably the first time she has met you in her time…"_Dean quickly intervened, for which I was grateful.

A look of realization dawned on the pale face of the winged man and he nodded as his eyes went wide upon some apparent recognition.

"_Yes, I recognize her. She is younger than before." _His gruff voice seemed to echo across the room.

I felt my features double over in confusion. I had met him before?

"_I don't understand… have we met earlier?"_ I questioned the fair-skinned man, named Castiel, directly. Amazing how my fears dispelled at once.

"_You dropped in a while ago. I guess you don't know it yet. You were looking older and quite different than now. That's why we couldn't recognize you at first."_ Sam explained.

I took a minute to get my head around the new piece of information. So I jumped back and forth across the dimensions even in my later years…

"_That still doesn't explain one thing."_ I blurted out.

"_What?"_ the brothers echoed in unison.

I looked from one brother to the next, seeing the faces of mine and my brother's namesake as I did. I turned to Castiel, trying not to feel small under his gaze.

"_Why do you have wings sprouting out from your back? And why are you glowing?"_

A stunned silence followed.

"_You-you are saying, that-that…"_ Dean fumbled for the right words, stuttering to get them out of his mouth.

"_Are you saying you can perceive my wings?"_ Castiel's deep voice interrupted Dean's feeble attempts.

"_Yes."_

His face set in deep thought before he spoke again. _"Let me see your chest."_

I recoiled in horror, as did the boys.

"_What the hell Cas?!"_ Dean stood in front of me protectively, for which I was grateful, _"Do you have like, a hidden fetish or something?"_

The blue-eyed man looked offended.

"_That is a blasphemous accusation Dean. I hold no such interests."_ He spoke seriously.

"_Then why did you ask her to… why did you ask what you just did?"_ Sam questioned, his voice sounding angered.

The glowing man seemed to get lost in thought for a while as he stared off blankly. His offended look was replaced by an embarrassed-looking realization.

"_I apologize for the inappropriate request. May I ask you a few questions? It is of utmost importance that you answer them truthfully."_ He asked me in the same stoic, expressionless manner.

I looked to Dean and Sam. They signed their approval with a slight nod of their heads.

I turned to the mysterious being and felt my breathing quicken. I nodded quietly.

"_Do you have a birthmark on your chest?"_

I hitched my breath sharply.

How did he know that?

"_Yes, I do."_ I replied uneasily.

"_Does it look like a crest? A shield adorned with Enochian symbols and surrounded by a wreath of olive branches?_

"_What is Enochian?"_ I asked on hearing the unfamiliar word.

"_It is an ancient language, consisting of old-school looking letters." _ Dean explained.

I thought back about the birthmark in the centre of my chest, situated just above my sternum. I matched the description.

"_Do you get visions? Foretelling dreams?"_ Castiel continued to ask.

"_Yes. May I know why you are asking me all this?"_ I asked as I felt less scared of the expressionless man in front of me.

"_You are an angel shield." _he revealed, _"A very rare super-species of humans."_

* * *

**I am sorry for the extra-extra long chapter. I didn't want to break the flow of the events that followed.**

**Reviews will let me know if it hurt your eyes and satisfied you queries :) *guilty and hopeful at the same time* Please?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Howdy my favorite folks! *rings an ice-cream truck's bell* It's time for a new chapter again! :D**

**I take this chance to thank you all for your UPLIFTING, AWESOME and EXTREMELY MOTIVATING reviews on my last chapter :) Since my classes have started, I apologize in advance for not going to be able to update fast enough, though I'll try my best to do so!**

**MY READERS, REVIEWERS, FOLLOWERS AND FAVORITERS:  
To make up for my supposedly delayed future updates, I present you with this extra lengthy chapter! MORE WORD COUNT THAN PREVIOUS CHAPTER! *happy dance* I hope you all like it! I am forced to cut my A/N short like last time and I regret not putting up your names individually- but I'll try to do so again from my next chapter onwards. THANK YOU ALL, SO MUCH! *Moose hugs***

**I have a request, my lovely readers. Please let me know if I should chop up my chapters into smaller chunks than present them like this. I am not very happy to keep it so long in a single chapter, but the events are closely linked and I have had to make this one long like the previous one.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Supernatural or any of the movies and books involving time-travelling. I also do not own any famous Latin last words or the pop-culture references, or some of the dialogues that I have had to put down in their original (or close to original) format either. I only own my characters and the 'laws' that I have set aside which govern time-travelling in this story.**

**Please review, like you always do!**

**Alright, enough blabbering from me, let's do some reading!**

* * *

"_You are an angel shield." _he revealed, _"A very rare super-species of humans."_

The three of us were struck dumb at the strange being's affirmation. I didn't need to glance at the brothers to know they were gawking at Castiel just like I was.

"_Okay… she's a what?"_ Dean asked as his neck swung like a magnetic needle on a pivot, looking at me and Castiel.

"_An Angel Shield."_ Castiel emphasized this time, stressing on the two words.

"_What is an angel shield?"_ Sam asked interestedly, his voice coming from somewhere above and behind my head.

I was sandwiched between the brothers as they were still locked in their protective stances in front of and behind me.

There was a brief silent phase as the winged being seemed to form a suitable answer in his mind. His brilliant blue eyes lowered their gaze as he pondered on the most plausible definition for an _Angel Shield._

I took this short respite to take a good look at the strange and intriguing creature standing just a short distance away from me.

His outer appearance was no different from a normal human male.

He was clothed in a navy suit with a slightly rumpled white shirt. A matching dark-hued blue tie dangled from his loose collar in an inverted manner, giving his otherwise neat look an askew feel to it. It created an amusing aspect to the entire attire that made the stoic-faced being look more like a frazzled human on a nine to five job.

Over this suit, he wore a tan trench-coat. It hung loosely over him, drooping at the shoulders which made his frame seem smaller and emaciated. But he was not short, going by his height. He was of normal stature, standing a little under the towering brothers.

Besides, anyone with average height looks minimized when put beside Sam. I myself wasn't very short. Standing at five-foot-six, I could be classified among the taller citizens.

Castiel's face always had a serious, yet expressionless look on his face. The slight splattering of stubble against his porcelain white skin would have had varying effects on many girls… but in my case, it tugged at my affectionate heart-strings. He looked lovably exhausted, as though he had had a hard day at work. I felt less scared of him as I observed him further.

His chapped lips could really use the good services of a lip-balm.

My attention was next captured by his ebony black hair. They looked wiry yet soft. They were curled in some places and stuck out in awry directions in others; I could bet my knives-set that they had never called a rendezvous with the extremely useful implements called combs and hair-brushes.

My eyes finally rested on the most captivating facet of his entire persona.

His intense cerulean eyes.

They were breathtaking, to say the least. They seemed to capture the careless rays of light that had strayed away from various sources around him and went on to reflect vibrant bluish hues, that varied from azure skies to sapphire crystals. But something about the look in those eyes spoke volumes in unsaid agreement.

I daresay that his eyes teemed with sadness reminiscent of the weight of the entire world on Atlas's shoulders… all in spite of their unearthly magnificence.

"_Angel Shields are a very rare super-species of human beings. They have the ability to see beyond what the mortal human eyes can perceive… that is why she can see my wings."_ Castiel's gravellyintonation shook me out of my in-depth examination.

"_Their creations are extremely infrequent, perhaps one every few hundred or a thousand years. Every time one is born, the oceans reverse their tides and the stars switch positions in their respective constellations. An archangel itself comes down to earth to place a sign that marks the child different from any other human offspring._

"_They are born and grow up like any other humans. No apparent distinctions are present on their bodies that signify them to be of a superior lineage… however they are born with a mark on the center of their chests. It is the imprint of the archangel, making them their equals in the mortal territory."_

He stopped talking to cast a studious glance at me, as though awaiting confirmation to his elucidation.

"_Could you please tell me why the mark changed as I grew older?_ I took the opportunity to ask hesitantly.

His features folded in various ways to form a befuddled frown, and his head tilted slightly on one side.

"_What do you mean, it is changing?"_ he asked gruffly.

I looked around at the curious faces peering at me. Dean had a dubious expression, while the look on Sam's face implied his thinking gears were turning again.

"_When I was little, the birthmark on my chest was nothing more than a roughly spherical blot, about the same size of my fist at that time. It worried my parents so they had me examined._

"_The doctors couldn't find anything unusual at first. However as I grew, so did the mark. The doctors feared it could be an early indication of cancer so they removed it surgically after it refused to stop growing._

"_Nothing could prepare them for what happened next… it showed signs of return in a few hours. By the next day, the surgical wound was completely healed, intact with the mark again._

"_I underwent two more surgeries in subsequent years, but the results were always the same. Finally it was decided that on the first indication of any pain, discomfort, or further change in appearance, I'd be put under treatment again._

"_I was very perceptive of the situation since I was old enough after the last operation. I was the only one to notice that certain distinct elements were emerging from the previously undifferentiated blot. I couldn't make out some of the characters that appeared, but there was no denying to the appearance of the intricate entwining of olive branches once the… Enochian symbols had incised completely._

"_It hasn't changed since I turned thirteen."_ I finished my recollection.

"_Did it occur to you that it might have something to do with your trips here?"_ Dean asked me thoughtfully.

I shook my head. _"It didn't come to mind till now. I am pretty used to it."_

"_So does that make you some kind of a supernatural being?"_ Sam asked warily. I understood the reason for the uneasiness in his eyes.

They were hunters who hunted bizarre creatures and beings.

I seemed to fit the definition of creatures that had deviated from 'normal'.

Dean fell quiet as he mulled over what Sam had said.

"_I hope not…"_ the younger hunter muttered quietly, a look of dread forming on his face.

Castiel locked his eyes on me with that powerful gaze again.

"_Not necessarily. She is like any other human in all aspects- hunger, sleep, emotions and thoughts. But when the right time comes, her gifts may have to be called upon." _he went on to explain.

"_I'm sorry, my what?"_ I interrupted hastily, doubting my ears had heard it right.

Castiel's night-like dark wings shifted slightly as he brooded on the best way to reveal more on the mysterious nature of my birthmark.

"_The bearer of the imprint has power to heal beings of its own order, as well as lower ones."_

I was reeling under the staggering amount of the newly-processed information.

"_To put it simply,"_ Castiel interrupted my musings, _"you can choose to forbid getting hurt when some form of aggression attacks you. You can also cure beings like me, if I get wounded."_

So that explained why the vampires in my last trip couldn't hurt me. I had rejected the weapons they had launched on me. But then, when I had been grabbed by Sam by the Impala I'd not been able to phase out of his grasp… oh, of course… I had been distracted by the familiarity of his cologne.

I felt all sense of fear leaving me as I gazed back into the sea of blue orbs.

"_What are you?"_ my voice felt hollow as I uttered the words.

The winged creature pressed his lips together in a line and adopted a serene bearing before he parted them to answer.

"_I am Castiel. An angel of the Lord."_

Right. An angel. After the baddies, I finally stumbled upon one of the good guys. No offense, Lenore. Was the world falling apart in this realm that an angel walked freely among mortals?

What kind of a universe had I dropped in?

'

'

'

"_Time travel is taxing even as it is, and with the powers of Heaven cut off from me, I am in no position to carry passengers."_ Castiel's gruff voice tried to reason with Dean's stubbornness.

I had dropped in just as they had pin-pointed the location of Anna, another angel. As Dean and Castiel argued about whether or not to take the brothers with the ebony-winged angel, Sam pulled me to the side and filled me on what was going on.

"_Kid, we have to go back to 1978… the angel named Anna is set out to kill our parents."_ He started to explain what was going on in a low voice.

My eyes widened in horror.

"_**Why would an angel want to do that?!"**_ I exclaimed feverishly.

"_Because she is Glenn Close."_ Castiel's voice boomed through the confines of the room.

To this day, I still don't know what I had found more surprising- the discovery that I was a healer of some rare kind, or that the angel in our midst had just made a pop culture reference.

Dean's pompous grin confirmed that he had been influencing the celestial being.

'

'

'

I still couldn't get my head around the crazy situation I was in:

discovering that the brothers were the doppelgangers of my brother's and my namesakes- who were also brothers;

finding out that I was an Angel Shield- I would need some time getting used to that new term;

And also, having an angel in our midst who looked more human than all supernatural beings I had met till then.

If I didn't find out the way all these were inter-related, for they surely were, I was sure to lose my marbles.

After some persuasion from Dean, the angel agreed to take us all with him back to 1978. Castiel asked me if I could assist him since I had manifested from a different realm just minutes back. Shamefacedly, I replied that I didn't know how to. He looked disappointed and I felt even more shame for being nothing more than a useless tag-along.

I opted to stay back in the motel room, but the brothers wouldn't hear it. They were dead set against leaving me alone by myself, no matter how many times I tried to reason with them

It made me suspicious that there was a lot more they were hiding from me. Maybe it had something to do with my future trips.

As we prepared for the jump, Castiel warned us that he was running low on what the boys had termed 'angel juice' and that transporting himself and all of us at once would weaken him.

We stood in a circle as Castiel propped himself to transport us all. He touched two fingers to each of Dean's and Sam's foreheads, while I was made to hold onto the angel's arm due to him not having any free hands left.

I felt a sharp whoosh of air as the room happened to warp momentarily. Once the air felt stable enough, I opened my eyes.

Weird. I was _still_ in the room.

I looked around and found that I was alone. The brothers and the angel were gone.

A gloomy realization dawned on me.

I had just met an angel for the first time, who was also perhaps the only one I'd ever meet… and who was also the sweet brotherly duo's ally.

But he hated me.

Why else would he have left me behind?

I went and sat on Sam's bed. After what Sam had updated me about what they were going to do, I knew it was going to be a long wait.

'

'

'

The minutes ticked by slowly. I looked at my watch again. Twelve minutes since the boys had the angel had transported themselves to- hopefully- 1978.

I was starting to get bored. No, scratch that. I was starting to get B-O-R-E-D. I had only my uniform and some stationary items in addition to my fanny-pack.

Sam might have some books that I could read…

I approached the boys' duffels, feeling like an intruder. I hesitated for a moment before I opened one of them. There wasn't any item out of the ordinary, for the boys, in it. A pair of jeans, some shirts and t-shirts and a well-worn leather jacket was in it.

As I ran my fingers delicately over the aged leather, I felt some old remembrance, almost akin to a longing of some kind. After pondering over it for a while, I attributed the stirred sentiments to the uncountable number of visions I had envisioned earlier.

I stopped digging further into the bag, feeling guilty for having touched the belongings without asking the owner. Going by the size of the shirts and the length of the jeans, they had to be Dean's.

Next, I looked into Sam's duffel. I stopped after I took out the clothes from the duffel. I couldn't help chuckling seeing the cape-sized shirts. He must have a hard time getting clothes his size at times.

Before I knew it, I had sorted the clothes into two piles.

Staring at them, I knew what I was going to do next.

Laundry.

I packed the clothes in a bucket I had taken from the bathroom. Remembering the boys always took extreme precaution against the evil forces most of whom I was unfamiliar with I wondered if I should step out.

Arming myself with a salt-shaker, I stepped out and looked about the place. It looked safe enough. I spied a Laundromat a short distance away. Making up my mind, I went and got the bucket of clothes. I clipped on my fanny-pack and made sure I had cash for tokens and such. Pocketing the salt shaker and a flask of holy water from Dean's bed-side table, I locked the door and got on my way to have some clean clothes ready for the boys when they returned.

'

'

'

I didn't know why I was being such a workaholic. I made a mental list of all the tasks I was planning to do next. My time doing the laundry went smoothly without any hitches. Pleased with the bucket full of fresh-smelling, slightly misty clothes, I made my way back to the room.

I think I must have straightened and rearranged the objects in the room more than three times. The brothers were neat and tidy and there was hardly much to pick up after them except for a few takeout food cases and a couple of beer bottles.

The beds were already made when I'd arrived. I attacked the bathroom next, which wasn't spared of my thorough cleaning and soon it was sparkling clean too.

The cleaning staff are gonna wonder about the almost empty shampoo bottle and small chunk of soap that was left. There weren't any cleaning agents other than them so I had to use whatever was available.

I went back to the bedroom area and plopped down on what I assumed was Dean's bed. _Whatever,_ I thought,_ nothing else is left to do._

I closed my eyes, not sleepy at all. If the boys and the angel didn't return by evening, I decided that I'd get some food and check at the reception if the rent needed to be extended.

'

'

'

I must have dozed off for a while when I felt the air in the room stirring under the force of some unnatural current. As I sat up on the bed, I was nearly knocked back down by the sharp whoosh of wind.

"_What the…"_ I gasped as I regained my balance, only to find two wobbly figures getting back to their feet a few feet away from the beds.

"_Sam! Dean! You are back!"_ I exclaimed, jumping up and grabbing hold of Sam's arm who seemed a little out of it. Dean was already holding him up on the other arm.

"_Hey Kid… help me lay him on the bed…"_ Dean answered quickly, his voice carrying the slightest hint of worry in it.

We carefully placed a drowsy-looking Sam on the bed who looked at this brother and me confusedly.

"_Kid you are here…?"_ he mumbled slowly, _"I guess we are back in 2010…"_

"_Yeah Sammy, we are back in our time. How are you feeling?"_ Dean enquired urgently.

Sam shrugged.

"_I don't know… I'm okay, I guess. What happened? I think I passed out after Anna stabbed me…"_ he ran a hand over his chest and abdomen, looking for the possible wound.

"_**You were stabbed?!"**_I cried out in shocked surprise.

The two of them nodded silently.

"_Isn't- isn't there supposed to be a wound?"_ I asked.

Dean swallowed, hesitating a moment before answering.

"_Michael healed him and sent us back here."_

"_Michael…"_ I repeated slowly, feeling the bulb light up in my head,_ "Michael as in… the angel?"_

"_Archangel."_ Sam corrected me as he looked up at Dean questioningly, _"He was there too? How… I mean who… wait, did you say 'yes' to him?"_

"_No. John… Dad did. He told me it's a bloodline, this vessel thing. So Dad could serve as his vessel, even if I am the true vessel." _Dean explained,_ "He stopped Anna and sent away Uriel too."_

I stepped back as the brothers continued talking. All this talk about angels and vessels were making me feel overwhelmed.

And what did Dean mean when he said he was the 'true vessel'?

When Sam had run out of questions and Dean had made sure his brother hadn't sustained any serious injuries, they turned to me. They appeared a little apologetic for having kept me out of their discussion and gave small smiles.

"_I am thinking you have many things to ask us."_ Dean said slowly.

I nodded.

"_Go ahead."_ Sam prodded me gently.

It was correct that I was brimming over with questions but I decided to put the more weighty ones on hold and focus on the most urgent ones first.

"_Where is Castiel?"_

The brothers looked stunned for a moment, before Sam squirmed his face in a regretful manner and Dean face-palmed tiredly.

"_Crap… he's still in '78."_ Dean answered.

"_He should be alright soon, I suppose. He was very weak when we arrived,"_ Sam thought out loud, _"Maybe we shouldn't have forced him to take us."_

Dean considered it for a moment before shaking his head. _"No… it was needed. You saw how sick he got, Sam. He wouldn't have been able to stop Anna and Uriel by himself."_

Sam nodded half-heartedly.

_Good grief… Castiel, an angel could get sick?_ I had never imagined that.

"_If he had taken me along, perhaps I could have been of some help… I think your angel friend doesn't like me."_ I stated bluntly.

Dean's face was quickly overcome by a tender look and he walked to me, stopping only when we were standing face to face.

"_It's not like that. When we landed in '78, the first thing we did was look for you… somehow you got left behind. We found Cas in a pretty bad shape and before we could ask him, he passed out."_ His greenish gold eyes were looking at me very kindly as he explained what had happened. "_Don't ever think like that okay, Kid?"_

I nodded slowly, not entirely sure if I could shake off the pressing thoughts.

"_Hey."_

I looked up to see Dean smiling. It was that rare expression of comfort he brought out only when he couldn't form words to convince Sam to feel better when the younger sibling was troubled over something.

I couldn't help but smile back gratefully. It was an honor to be the reason for that particular smile of Dean's.

"_That's better, Kid. Don't let any troubling thoughts run a marathon in your pretty head, okay?"_ he said good-naturedly.

As if to emphasize his point, he raised an awkward arm and patted me on the head like he'd seen Sam doing it. It was more like a gentle wallop as he tapped gawkily on my crown.

Seems like the brothers found it a reassuring gesture… either that, or I was just cute. I chuckled at my silly notions.

He shot a miffed look at me and took his hand away, muttering something about getting all girly after having seen Sam do it too often.

Sam smiled at me with considerate admiration. _"How you bring out this side of him is beyond me."_

I didn't know how I did it either. Maybe Dean just trusted me enough to put down his guard around me. It was a huge accolade.

Whatever the boys did or were made to do, couldn't change the fact that they were the sweetest, most selfless guys I'd ever known… and the spitting images of our namesakes.

I'd have to talk to them about Caden and Alexander soon.

'

'

'

The brothers looked around the room appreciatively, taking in the general neatness. What took them by surprise was the sparkling state of the bathroom.

Dean commented that it surely beat taking a shower in a dank bathroom, even though it smelled real girly after my cleaning crusade.

A small look of alarm crossed their faces when they saw that their duffels were flatter than usual. I quickly explained that I had washed their clothes and pointed out the neatly folded piles of their clothes on a corner of Sam's bed.

Immediately their demeanor changed. Dean's face sported an immense scowl and Sam frowned disapprovingly.

"_That means you went out? Alex, you know what's out there! How could you be so careless?!"_ The older brother scolded me.

"_I took necessary measures to ensure my safety, Dean."_ I answered quietly. I wasn't sure how to react to being scolded by such an angry Dean.

"_Anything could have happened, Kid. You know it's not safe as it looks."_ Sam joined in, but gently.

"_I had salt and holy-water."_

"_You don't get it, Kid…"_ Dean said irritably, _"You are not trained for any attack or ambush."_

It was true.

But I was a likely weapon myself.

"_I'm sorry guys."_ I said, hanging my head so that I was staring at the floor. _"But I was more confident after knowing that I am an Angel Shield… even though that is going to take some time getting used to."_

"_So what, you thought you could go for a test drive?!"_ Dean continued scolding me.

"_Dean…"_ Sam intervened on my behalf.

"_Don't you go molly-coddling and pampering her!"_ his brother lashed back.

Sam scrunched his eyes tightly in what looked like measured patience.

"_I am not pampering her. But could you try being a little more, I don't know, nice? You upset her quite often with your unnecessary brandishing of authority."_ The younger hunter snapped.

"_Okay, STOP!"_ I put up my hands to silence them both. I seemed to be doing this more and more often- getting them worked up and playing peace-maker afterwards.

"_I understand and appreciate your concerns. I won't go anywhere without asking either of you. Just stop fighting, please."_

Dean still looked irritated while Sam was sporting a neutral face.

I felt instantly guilty. I shouldn't have touched their belongings without asking them first.

I began to apologize profusely, explaining that I had been bored to tears and I had to do something to kill time. They didn't reply as I went on jabbering copiously, almost reaching the point of hysteria.

I felt horrible for being the reason of the unhappy looks on their faces. In the time that I had come to know them, I had grown really fond of the brothers. It naturally upset me.

Seeing my down-trodden face, they broke out of their silent daze and swung into action.

"_Hey Alex, it's okay, it's okay…" _ Sam tried to bolster my spirits, _"…we were just… surprised, that's all."_

"_Aw, Kid. You didn't have to do that."_ Dean said kindly, his hazel irises softening in brotherly pardon. _"But thanks for… you know."_

I nodded, feeling a bit relieved.

The two brothers seemed to shift around in their places, obviously uncomfortable. I sighed tiredly.

"_What is it? Look, I know something's bothering you so just tell me already."_ I asked earnestly.

They eyed each other as though exchanging their thoughts. Dean jerked his head towards my direction in an unsaid order to Sam, who bristled and glared back.

"_Why me? You say it!"_ the younger brother hissed snappily.

"_I d-don't… I can't, just tell her!"_ Dean stuttered in a crossed tone.

"_Heh. So I see your womanizing talents are useless!" _Sam sneered.

"_Sam…"_ Dean started warningly, _"… this is a totally different situation."_

"_Oh, really? I wonder why."_ Sam shot back sarcastically.

"_Shut up Sam! Just ask her, okay!"_ Dean bellowed irritably.

I was out of my guilt-induced muteness and was getting interested on the topic at hand.

"_Okay I will. Useless jerk…"_ Sam agreed rather reluctantly.

"_Whatever, smartass bitch…"_ Dean wasn't one to keep quiet.

Dean lowered his gaze and played with his thumbs, while Sam turned to me and gulped unsurely.

"_Kid, uh… when you did the laundry, did you separate the whites?"_ Sam's face was twisted in an unconvincing expression.

Dean promptly slapped both of his hands to his face and moaned in exasperation.

Sam glared at him. _"I'm getting there, okay!"_

I frowned in bafflement at them before replying.

"_Of course I did. But you guys don't have much whites except for a couple of vests and-"_ I stopped suddenly, finally understanding why they were being so awkward.

"_Oh, I get it now… you guys are embarrassed that I washed your underwear?" _I enquired disbelievingly.

Who knew that two grown men could blush furiously like high-school girls?

I threw back my head and roared in laughter, making the two of them jump violently. They cast scornful looks at me, which only increased my amusement.

"_It's not funny Alex!"_ Dean, who had recovered before his more shy brother, huffed angrily with his cheeks still red-hued.

"_I- I'm sor-sorry…"_ I apologized, all while shaking in hilarity, _"… but the look on your faces… is just __**priceless!**__"_

Dean was just as capable of making a bitch-face as Sam.

I had recovered by then, more or less.

"_It's nothing to be ashamed of, alright? I get to do laundry half the entire time every week back at home- and my brother has no qualms about tossing his briefs and boxers in with his shirts and other clothes. I'm used to it, really."_ I reassured a miffed Dean and a mortified Sam.

"_Yeah… uh, thanks Kid."_ Sam grinned bashfully. It just didn't look right on his otherwise kind face.

I switched the topic to dinner and both of them sighed in relief.

"_Will Castiel be joining us?"_ I asked as I rummaged my backpack for my water-bottle.

"_I guess not. He doesn't really eat… which reminds me; shouldn't he have returned by now?"_ Sam asked his brother worriedly.

'

'

'

The brothers decided to relax for a while in that motel. Maybe they'd pack up and move to the next destination in a day or two. As they put away their stuff in the room's designated places, I re-packed mine. It looked like I was going to stick around for a while, so they were taking me with them. After all, it had been almost four days since I had arrived- my longest, till date in their realm.

Castiel wasn't back yet. I don't know why I was feeling a little worried for him. He was an angel; he could take care of himself, right? Dean did mention he had paid five days rent in that honeymoon suite he had rented for the worn out angel… maybe he was actually going to need that long to recuperate.

They brought out a bottle and two glasses, and were polite enough to try to discreetly open it and down a couple of packs when I wasn't looking.

"_You don't have to hide it."_ I laughed as the boys grinned sheepishly.

"_We don't want to be drinking in front of you, Kid."_ Dean conceded finally.

I rolled my eyes. _"Guys, I am eighteen. Legally an adult. You don't have to worry about putting any wrong ideas in my head."_

"_Oh, I completely forgot… what year did you slip from?"_ Sam asked excitedly.

_The silly sweet nerdy giant,_ I thought to myself.

"_2008. I'm going to turn nineteen in a few months."_ I replied with a beaming smile.

Sam's face softened. He tilted his head ever so slightly and smiled sweetly, looking a bit overwhelmed and sentimental.

"_Wow… you are growing up so fast Kid. Feels like it was just yesterday when we first met. You were fourteen, weren't you?"_

I felt a flutter in my chest as a warm feeling engulfed me. I smiled back.

"_Yeah… crazy isn't it?"_ I replied, lost in reminiscence.

Sam nodded as his smile widened. He walked to where I was sitting and patted me on the head- I thought it would be awkward at my age, but the person in consideration being Sam, it felt like family.

"_Aw gawd… you two need to cut back on watching your sappy soap-operas."_ Dean rolled himself into the moment.

"_Says the guy who's addicted to watching Dr. Sexy MD."_ Sam sneered at the deserving receiver.

"_It's not an addiction, just a healthy habit."_ Dean replied in a philosophical tone.

Sam rolled his eyes and I giggled. It was such a wonderful gift to be with this two brothers. I longed to be related to them. They were already like two big brothers to me; I don't think they'd mind me being their little tag-along sister.

Dean looked satisfied after the reaction he evoked from his little brother. He chuckled to himself.

Looking at the drink they were aiming to savor, I felt like getting one of my own.

A soft drink of course.

"_Dean, is it okay if I go to the vending machine nearby and get a couple of snacks or sodas? I won't be long."_ I asked as I finished zipping up my bag.

"_I'll get them for you. What do you want?"_ he asked without looking up from reading the label of the bottle.

"_I don't know… I'll have to see what it's got. Can't I go by myself? I'll only be about ten minutes." _ I pleaded.

"_Too long."_

"_Five?"_

He turned to look at me, eyebrows arched up and wide like a hang gliders' wings.

"_Don't push your luck, Kid."_

I slumped dejectedly as I fumed on the inside… Overprotective big brothers were smothering.

"_Let her go. She'll be fine."_ Sam's caring voice interrupted Dean's patronizing glare.

"_Et tu, Sammy?"_ Dean spluttered in the well-heard Latin lines which were Julius Caesar's last words.

Sam rolled his green eyes in a well-meaning annoyance. _"Don't be dramatic, dude. It's a just at the end of the corridor and we can see her from here. The poor thing's feeling stifled in here."_

I turned to Sam gratefully and he slipped a small smile to me before turning to his brother with a serious expression again. _"Please Dean. You know what it's like to be cooped up in a motel room."_

The older brother tried to hold his ground for a minute but gave up in a huff.

Thank goodness for Sam's full-blast puppy eyes.

"_Alright, go. You got five minutes, not a second more."_ Dean ordered as he turned the knob and opened the door.

I got on my feet and rushed out like a boy on his first day in the boot-camp.

I reached the vending machine and after making my selection, I got the food items. I was about to go back, when I stopped. _Better take something for the boys too, _I smiled to myself.

After I got all of it I started going back to the room, careful not to drop anything.

I was still a few good feet away when I sensed a slight distortion and a strong presence manifesting itself.

I regained my footing and threw furtive glances around. Nothing came to view. Remembering Dean's strict instructions, I quickened my pace.

I was almost at the door when I heard Sam and Dean talking.

I didn't think much of it, but a moment later I regretted stumbling on their conversation.

"…_getting annoying…"_ Dean wasn't talking in his usual boisterous tone.

"…_if they are right…"_ Sam's voice was unsure.

"…_they are not…"_ Dean stated firmly.

"…_I've been weak before…" _Sam sounded guilty.

I stopped right outside the door, willing to un-hear what I'd just heard. Even though I had come to love the boys, it was none of my business to intrude on them. I stood outside, unsure of what to do.

"_That was different. Anna was about to kill Mom."_ the older brother's voice was firm with resolve.

"_And if you could save Mom… what would you say?"_ the younger brother spoke evocatively.

A spell of silence followed. I counted till five before I stepped in, trying to act normal.

"_Sorry I'm late guys, I had gone back for a second trip. Did I make it back in record time, Dean?"_ I tried to sound cool and nonchalant.

The brothers shared a look before their eyes went downcast for a few moments.

Dean looked up and smiled at me.

"_Of course you did. By the way, look who's here."_ He tipped his head towards the beds.

Castiel was lying on his back on one of them, passed out.

"_Oh… did he just get back? I felt the phase-through just moments back."_ I said as I placed the items on the small shelf by the wall and walked to him.

"_You can sense if someone is phasing through?"_ Sam asked, surprised.

I nodded. _"Apparently, yeah. It's the first time I felt it though. Not that I had any opportunities before."_

I looked down at the sleeping angel. His wings looked reduced in splendor and seemed less opaque than before, and his aura was very dull compared to the first time I had cast my eyes on him.

I felt weakened vibes emanating from him, like the way Caden felt after he had a bad asthmatic bout. It saddened me by the memory it evoked.

_Angels sleep too… huh, who would have guessed, _I thought to myself.

He looked more ruffled than before. He must have been really low on his strength if he could pass out just like that. I looked at him in sympathy. He looked peaceful when asleep, like the burden on his weary shoulders could be forgotten for a short spell.

"_Um, Alex…"_ Sam broke into my thoughts, _"Castiel had earlier mentioned that you could heal beings like yourself and of lower orders. He also said you are archangel-equivalents in the mortal territory… since he is angel, maybe you could restore his health."_

I realized he was right. Maybe it would work. There was one problem though.

"_I'd be honored to. But how do I do that?"_ I asked the brothers, who were clueless themselves.

Sam shrugged his broad shoulders, shaking his head to indicate he has no idea.

"_Cas always touches his fingertips to anyone he wants to zap or heal…"_ Dean spoke slowly, as if contemplating on an answer to answer a puzzle, _"…maybe you could try the same formula?"_ He seemed to call the angel by that name in friendly indifference- like it was obvious he should.

I remembered the way he had touched his two fingers to Sam's and Dean's foreheads when he had transported them to 1978. It was worth a try.

I flexed my hands and folded my fingers so that my index and middle finger faced straight outwards. Looking up at the brothers, I met their expectant stares. Dean jerked his head forward in a sharp nod and Sam nodded subtly to encourage me to go on.

I looked down at the sleeping figure of the exhausted angel. Gulping unsurely, I extended my arm and pressed my fingers to his forehead, only to jerk it back instantly.

From the corner of my eye, I saw the brothers flinch simultaneously.

"_Did it work?"_ I asked eagerly.

Dean puffed up his cheeks in annoyance while Sam smiled amusedly.

"_Kid, you barely rested your fingers on his head. Give it some time."_ Sam told me, his face lit up by an amused grin.

I went to try again when we heard a low, tired groan.

Three pairs of eyes darted to the angel, whose face was set in a light frown before relaxing again.

"_It's working! Kid, do it again!"_ Dean exclaimed excitedly.

The brothers strode over to the bed and stood on the opposite side from me.

I pressed two fingers to Castiel's forehead again. This time I kept them on and waited for something to happen.

I felt a slight tingling sensation at first, which slowly increased in intensity till it was just short of being uncomfortable. I felt a slight tug at my chest and looked down to be surprised.

My birthmark was getting warmer by every second and slowly it began to glow.

I looked at the brothers, who were just as oblivious to what was happening as I was.

A soft blue light seemed to seep out from my fingertips and was getting absorbed into Castiel's forehead. As the glowing circle on my chest increase with the bright blueness shining through the fabric of my tee, so did the blue light which was swirling around the place of contact in faint wisps.

The angel squirmed again, slowly shaking his head from side to side as he tried to break away from my touch.

I was more sure of what I was doing now and I clamped down my entire palm on his head, increasing the pulsating healing touch by many folds.

Castiel began to shift around in his place and the brothers hurriedly jumped into action as they pinned him in place.

"_Are you done?"_ Dean asked, his voice laced with urgency.

"_I am not sure… I'm going by instinct."_ I replied sincerely.

I felt the force of my healing power amplify steadily like a crescendo in action by the powerful vocals of our church choir. The air inside the room got increasingly animated and the curtains began to fly about as loose scraps of paper and other feather-light materials began to swoosh about the room in a circular motion above our heads, the center of which seemed to be Castiel.

Just as I was about to remove my hand, unsure of the sudden upsurge of energy, the angel burst into wakefulness.

His blue eyes fluttered open in a startled expression as he took in a sharp gasp of air.

He struggled for a few seconds before realizing that the ones holding him down were Dean and Sam. As he settled down back into the bed with his questioning eyes gazing in a perplexed manner at me, I gently removed my hand.

He was breathing heavily and I noticed his wings and aura were restored to their former splendor.

The brothers let go off him as he sat up slowly.

"_You… you healed me…"_ Castiel's grave voice echoed in the still room.

He was still staring at me with that concentrated gaze of his. Somehow, I no longer found it intimidating.

I smiled in relief, glad to be of some help to them.

"_I guess I did… thank goodness it worked…"_ I felt my voice waning out as the room spun around me and I felt my knees giving away.

"_**Kid?! Hey, hey… whoa whoa whoa, Alex!"**_

I heard Dean's frantic voice shouting my name and rushed footsteps coming towards my direction before I had the faint sensation of hitting the floor.

Two emerald pairs of eyes and a set of sapphire ones hovered above my head with alarmed looks in them before I felt my own eyes closing and the accompanying darkness lulled me into a fatigued slumber.

* * *

**Reviews will make Alex recover faster and put an end to the boys terrified by her fainting spell :)**

***turns serious***

**I mean it, it's not like I enjoy ending my chappies I cliffies :( **

**So please review? :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello! I wasn't expecting to be able to update so soon :D I'm hoping you like this chapter too! As I said earlier, I'm going to take a couple of minutes to thank you, my lovely reviewers!**

**~Take-Me-Away-Now- isn't Castiel just lovably adorable? Glad you liked it! Thank you for reading :)**

**~Tisha Wyman- Thanks you so much for your awesome suggestions and support sis!*hugs* I am so glad to hear that from you!**

**~XKaterinaNightingaleX- ROFL, yeah like I said earlier, it was inspired from something I had the privilege (?) to experience! Here's the next one!**

**~Maknatuna- not much of Castiel in this one, but I believe there's going to be more in the next :Dyour review made my day! *hugs***

**~Da RaNdOm PeRsOn- sorry for the cliffies hun! I hate them too, that's why I try to keep them as toned down as possible! Hope you don't hate this chapter's ending! Thanks for the lovable reviews!**

**FROM THE PREVIOUS TWO CHAPTERS THAT I COULDN'T PUT UP IN MY A/N:**

**~supernaturalfangirl15- thank you so much for reading my story K! your reviews are one of a kind! *hugs***

**~mistiqueXDdelusions- aww… isn't Sam just the sweetest giant? Alex brings out the big brother in him! I am super happy you like my story :D thanks for the really sweet reviews!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES TOO!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Supernatural or any of the movies and books involving time-travelling or Indiana Jones. I only own my characters and the 'laws' that I have set aside which govern time-travelling in this story.**

**Without further ado, my lovely readers, here's chapter sweet 16!**

* * *

Two emerald pairs of eyes and a set of sapphire ones hovered above my head with alarmed looks in them before I felt my own eyes closing and the accompanying darkness lulled me into a fatigued slumber.

'

'

'

There was no light around me. I was surrounded by complete darkness without even a pin-prick of light. I would have gone ballistic in panic had I not been so sluggish and weak. It was so dark that I couldn't even be sure if I had shut my eyes or was staring at the lightless space around me. I tried to move my arms, but they felt like logs of wood- heavy and cumbersome. I slipped in and out of awareness in that darkened space.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed since I was last aware of staring at the lightless hole I was suspended in… I had to be floating since I didn't feel any surfaces.

Light came in small, intense narrow slits as I found the strength to push my eyelids up and open the windows of my vision. I was looking up at a familiar-looking ceiling. I raised one heavy arm to rub my temple. My head hurt and felt like a lump of lead.

"_She's waking up."_ A monotonous, deep voice pricked my consciousness and I turned slowly towards the sound.

Castiel was sitting on the other bed and was looking at me with the same stony expression, though it felt like there was a small trace of softness and gratitude in his sapphire-colored eyes. I realized they had placed me on Sam's bed and had covered me with a light blue blnaket.

The sounds of two clumsy, hurried footsteps approached me from the other side and I turned my head slowly to the said direction. My head complained at the movement and I squirmed my eyes shut, trying to ease the hammering pain.

"_Hey Alex…"_ the sweet intonation of Sam's ever-gentle voice entered my ears as I felt a delicate hand press tenderly on my forehead, _"… how are you feeling?"_

I straightened my head and opened my eyes again to find Sam smiling down at me kindly with one of his hands on my forehead, while Dean hovered behind him, a look of concern marring his delicate features.

"_Tired. My head hurts. Your touch feels nice."_ I mumbled tiredly, only to regret in immediately as a strong urge to vomit took hold of me.

Dean must have noticed, because he was at my side in an instant, holding the trash-bin as I sprang up in bed, holding my hands over my mouth.

He scooted beside me, letting me lean on his frame and put a free arm around my shoulder as he uttered soothing words of comfort while I threw up the contents of my stomach. I hadn't eaten in a while and I soon tasted the sickly taste of bile.

Sam had retrieved a wet towel and used it to wipe away the remnants of puke from the corners of my mouth and went on to dab the cleaner side of it on my face, taking away the perspiration that had appeared while I was retching.

I felt embarrassed and cringed slightly for troubling the boys. I was a grown-up now and shouldn't have to be so needy.

Dean sensed my unease and gently rubbed a caring hand on my back, as he spoke reassuring words which had a very calming effect.

Sam understood my hesitation and placed a hand on my shoulder that was away from Dean and swiped my short hair out of my eyes.

"_It's okay Kid, it's okay…"_ Dean was murmuring softly as he gently pulled me towards him when he realized that I was starting to shake a little. My low energy reserves were starting to drain out. I was too tired to follow the brash courtesy that is expected of adults who are unceremoniously pampered and I leaned into his support, feeling like a little girl.

He felt as comforting as my brother did when he used to console me as a kid whenever I cried over a scraped knee or a broken toy. Dean not only bore an mysterious resemblance to my brother's namesake, but the vibes emanating from him also felt a lot like my own brother, Caden.

'

'

'

I must have fallen asleep, because the next time I felt awareness seeping into me, I found I was still bundled up against Dean who was resting against the head-board of the bed, snoring gently.

The judgment of the modesty of a young woman suddenly jarred my senses and I pushed myself off him suddenly, startling the living daylights out of Dean who's green eyes burst open in alarm.

"_It's alright, it's alright! You are both okay!"_ Sam's urgent voice caught our attention and we whipped towards his voice. I cried out in pain as I quickly put my hands on the sides of my head to combat the throbbing in my head.

Dean must have recovered from his shock because I heard his voice next.

"_Take it easy, Kid. You are safe with us okay?"_ he spoke as gently as he could, _"What's the matter? Does your head still hurt?_

"_Yeah… worse than before too."_ I whined, gritting my teeth as I fought the sudden onset of hurt.

Even though I was battling the pain, I was more concerned about the sensation of security that I felt when I had fallen asleep in Dean's arms.

It wasn't romantic, nor platonic… but I couldn't explain how it felt- it was like I knew him from somewhere before, and the touch triggered a strange sense of familiarity in me.

There was a rush of wind and I felt the permitted intrusion of another being. I looked up. Castiel was in the room, standing next to Sam. He had a small brown bag in his hands, which he handed to Sam.

"_Hey Castiel, that was fast. Thanks for the favor."_ Sam answered in a relieved cheerful tone as he took the bag and went through the contents.

The angel nodded to Sam. He came nearer and sat on the other bed so that we were facing each other. He looked at me with his trademark stare. I wasn't frightened of him like before but it did make me feel weird. I turned to Dean questioningly, who appeared more relaxed than moments before.

"_Don't worry Kid, Cas isn't some sort of a creep… he just happens to stare a lot. Most times he doesn't even know he is doing it."_ Dean explained supportively when he sensed my unspoken question.

Not sure how to reply, I nodded slowly as I turned back to the unmoving angel.

"_Uh… is there something you want to know, uh- Mr. Castiel?"_ I asked uncertainly.

The angel frowned in what appeared to be confusion. It was the only expression I had seen him bring out other than the alarmed look he had on his face when I had finished healing him. _So he's not always stone-faced, _I gathered.

Dean snorted on hearing my address to the angel, but when we both turned to him, he stopped and bit his lower lip in an effort to stop laughing.

"_It's okay to call him by name, Alex. He doesn't go by that… uh, suffix."_ Sam walked to me as he handed me a pack of ORS. I noticed it was apple-flavored.

I smiled up to him, touched that he still remembered my choice of drink when he had gotten one for me outside their motel room back in 2006, the time we had been kidnapped by the vampires.

"_Thanks Sam."_ I said before drinking from the straw in the drink.

"_No worries Kid"_ he smiled as he patted my head like he always did when he got all big brotherly with me, _"We don't think you had eaten anything in our absence. You must be exhausted after you used your healing powers on Castiel."_

I shrugged. _"Maybe."_

"_Alexis."_ I looked up at the angel who had taken my name. It felt strange to be called by my full name, that too by a heavenly creature.

I put down the drink as I met his eyes. He was frowning just a little, head tilted at an angle that seemed to serve fuel to his thoughts.

"_What do you remember?"_ the angel asked me in his grave voice.

It was my turn to frown. _Remember what?_

"_I don't understand…what are you referring to, Castiel?"_ I asked, taking his name for the first time.

His frown disappeared and it was replaced with a knowing look of realization. It was soon followed by a concerned face.

"_You don't remember, do you?"_

"_Man, stop with the riddles, Cas. What are you going on about?"_ Dean asked impatiently.

Sam sat down beside me and the three of us were facing the angel.

Castiel looked at each of us slowly, taking time to read our expectant faces. His eyes travelled downwards to the floor as he seemed to contemplate on an answer.

I was starting to get worried and felt the cold unsure grip of bewilderment creep up my spine. Dean was quick to see this and he scooted over to me and his brother. I was enclosed back in a protective fence between the two of them.

The angel looked up and stared at me with his soulful eyes again.

"_I first met you sometime back and a few more times after that, when you had travelled into this realm at an older age. I sensed some familiarity from you. It was vague and very cryptic even for someone like me to understand._

"_I never mentioned it to anyone but it always propelled my curiosity. I wanted the time to be right when I would venture to find out about your essence."_

"_My essence?"_ I asked curiously.

The angel nodded once before he continued.

"_When you phased through this time, I found that my assumptions were getting stronger and when I finally discovered that you are an Angel Shield, I thought that was all to it._

"_But when you placed your hand on my forehead while curing me, I had a surge of memories rammed into my head and I finally found out who you are… were."_ The angel paused as we absorbed his explanation.

"_What do you mean 'were'? Did I have another…" _I found myself talking freely now, _"… life? Prior to this one?"_

The air in the room stilled after my last question. I could see the brothers turning to look at me from their seats, but I didn't return the action. I was wholly concentrating on the stoic-faced angel sitting across us, directly in front of me.

"_Yes." _came the monotone reply.

I consciously slowed down my breathing after Castiel's last reply. It shook me to the core. I was sure the boys were struck speechless just like I was.

Dare I risk knowing the truth?

"_Can you tell me who I was?"_ my voice sounded more like a plead than a question.

"_Only if you are capable of handling it."_

"_What do you mean, 'capable of handling it'?"_ I was breathing rapidly now, not expecting the suspense to build up that fast.

"_In your past life, you were a chosen person. Specially educated and brought up in your own way, unlike others. The revelation may overwhelm you."_

"_Was I an Angel Shield in that life too?"_

"_No. But you were destined for greater responsibilities."_

I dug into my brains furiously, questioning myself at the same time. If I knew the past truth about myself, maybe it would throw some light on why I jumped between the realms?

Why did Caden and Alexander, our namesakes, bear such unnatural similarities to Dean and Sam?

Why was I born an Angel Shield in this life?

I felt something stirring in me, guiding me with confidence, like a beacon that ushers travelers treading on a dark moonless night from a hilltop.

I took a deep breath.

"_I'm ready."_

The angel extended his arm with his index and middle fingers facing outwards. He pressed them on my forehead as I complied to the touch.

There was a sudden burst of brilliant blue light, which evoked shocked reactions from the brothers while Castiel and I were thrown back across the length the room in opposite directions.

Sam jumped to his feet and once at my side, he lifted me onto his lap as he proceeded to ask me if I was hurt.

I tried to speak but the words didn't come out.

Even though I had shut my eyes, I was aware of everything that was happening around me. Dean was obviously near Castiel as I heard the concerned baritone in his voice when he was if the angel was okay. Castiel replied in his gruff voice that he'd recover soon and told Dean to stay with me.

Hurried footsteps thundered towards me and stopped as a warm body kneeled down beside me and supported my rattled frame.

"_Open your eyes, Kid. You have given me enough scares in one day to last the rest of the year… are you hurting?"_ Dean's voice barreled in to my thoughts.

I was tossed about in a stormy sea of memories as the auras of Dean and Sam seeped into my subconscious. As they held me in their arms, a long suppressed case of reminiscences unlocked itself in my psyche.

I opened my eyes and found the greenish-gold eyes of the two brothers looking worriedly at me.

They were more than just brothers. Tears welled up in my eyes, obscuring my vision as long-gone memories unfolded themselves… but not before Castiel had come to kneel down beside us.

The boys looked puzzled and anxious as they darted their eyes between me and the solemn angel.

Castiel took my hand in his and covered it with the other. The overwhelming, confusing emotions whirling like a storm inside me slowly got replaced by a deep feeling of tranquility.

I was more calm now but the tears flowed like there was no stopping to them. I raised my free hand to caress Dean's face tenderly and turned my head to smile lovingly at Sam. They seemed really eager to know what was going on with me, looking fit to burst if kept in apprehension for a second longer.

"_Dean, Sam…"_ Castiel broke the awful silence that had surrounded us, _"… this is Mary."_

Their breathing hitched sharply and I felt the surprised jolt that hit their shoulders.

The angel was gazing tenderly at us and he smiled for the first time in my knowledge.

The more stubborn and unyielding brother, Dean was the first one to break out of the daze. His eyes got watery as he looked intently at me before looking up to meet the equally emotional face of his younger brother.

"_Mary as in…?"_ he looked pleadingly at Castiel, afraid to know the answer yet, unable to control himself.

The angel smiled and cupped a side of Dean's face in fraternal affection.

"_As in Mary Winchester… your mother."_

* * *

**Ta da! Surprised? (I hope you are!) **

**Please review and leave behind constructive criticism if you have time :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello folks! I have a special surprise today- DOUBLE UPDATE! A special tribute to my tendency to double-update as seen before! :D**

**How are you all doing? Hope great :) this chapter is going to be a lot mushier than my other ones with a great deal of sobbing, crying and weeping. Nothing bad though. I hope you all like my bonus updates and, as always, kindly leave you precious reviews. Constructive criticism is highly appreciated!**

**~XKaterinaNightingaleX- I could surprise you, wow! *happy dance* hope you like this double update! Thanks for being a dedicated reader :)**

**~TishaWyman- Truly said sis! Anything is possible on Supernatural :) I am very thankful to you for all the help and guidance you give me *hugs* hope you like the new chapters!**

**~Shorty22133- Thank you so much! Enjoy the bonus!**

**~Da RaNdOm PeRsOn- hehe! Sorry I had mild writer's block and couldn't update earlier! Hope this double is worth the wait!**

**~mistiqueXDdelusions- FMA rocks big time! Doesn't it feel like Ed and Al are Dean and Sam in another Universe? The same big brother tantrums and the same little brother maturity xD And they are willing to do anything for each other- the awesome selfless love they have for their family… :')**

**~Maknatuna- omg sis, your review brought the biggest smile on my face :) I hope you enjoy my portrayal of our adorable, blue-eyed, naïve, clueless, super-crushable angel :D**

**~GUEST REVIEWER- sorry I don't know your name! I am very happy you like my story so much! Your WOWs made my day!**

**THANK YOU FOR THE FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Supernatural or any of the movies and books involving time-travelling. I only own my characters and the 'laws' that I have set aside which govern time-travelling in this story.**

**Please take a couple of minutes to leave your precious input. It means a lot, every time. Thank you :)**

**My lovely readers, I present to you, chapter 17 of ALIT!**

***lights dim as the curtains part and the stage comes to life***

* * *

The angel smiled and cupped a side of Dean's face in fraternal affection.

"_As in Mary Winchester… your mother."_

Dean closed his eyes and a struggled frown violated his fragile features as he shook his head repeatedly, battling the storm that had unleashed inside his heart.

"_What makes you so sure, Cas?"_ Dean asked tentatively, _"I swear if this is one of the jokes from your ex-garrison's funniest deceased angel, I'll fry your sorry ass in holy oil..."_

Castiel looked disturbed by Dean's accusation, but he chose to ignore it. Perhaps it was ingrained into the angel's head as a result of his interactions with the older brother that he might actually do what he had just said.

The angel returned to his unfazed expression the next instant when he seemed to conclude that it was an argument fit for another day.

"_I am not trying to jest Dean."_

"_Well then what makes you think she is our- our mother?"_ Dean stuttered in reply.

"_I realized it when she had restored my grace. There was no reason for her to be left behind when I had taken you to 1978. I did not leave her here intentionally but something had blocked her from entering that particular era._

"_I tried to tell you about my assumption back then, but weakened as I was, I passed out before I could tell you two anything. And when I returned, I was still unable to remain awake long enough to tell you about her. Besides, I still wasn't completely sure at that point._

"_But when she was engaged in the process of healing me, I was finally sure of it."_ Castiel paused for a moment.

"_But why couldn't she come with us?"_ Sam asked this time.

Castiel looked at the younger brother soberly.

"_Because she was already there, as a younger Mary." _He explained.

"_Well so was I,"_ Dean exclaimed in a haggard tone.

The angel looked unconvinced.

"_I was there… I was just not born yet. Mom was carrying me..."_ Dean explained awkwardly.

"_That is different Dean. You are from this Universe, so you can jump across time as it seems fit. She, on the other hand, is already from another realm… her extent of access is limited."_ The angel explained.

Sam had been holding me in a rigid embrace ever since my true identity had been announced. He appeared locked in a trance. I reached for his hand and gave it a small squeeze, bringing him back to reality. He was on the verge of bursting into tears as they glistened along the borders of his eye-lashes and threatened to surge down along his supple cheeks.

Desperate to comfort my…_son… my baby- _for that was how I remembered him, I released his hand and cupped one side of his face. He leaned in to the touch, even managed a watery smile, before his soft features scrunched together and he let out a pained sob. He used a free hand to press down on his face in an effort to not cry out but it wasn't helping much. He tore away his gaze and hung his head as his shoulders began to convulse.

Those kind eyes got hidden away under a veil of tears.

"_It's okay, it's okay Sam…"_ I croaked against the knob forming in my throat, _"… everything's okay. Don't- don't cry…"_

He took my hand in his and shook his head, making his brown floppy hair sweep all over his face as he pressed it to his chest. I could feel the strong thumping of his heart.

"_I don't know whether to be thankful or cry…"_ he mumbled at last, voice strained with heavy sentiment, _"… but I guess I should be grateful…"_

He smiled down at me as his face twisted and fought against the tide of emotions that were tossing him around. I nodded in unsaid agreement as I caressed his hair and smiled. It seemed like the only thing I could do.

I turned to face my firstborn.

It was hard to not look into those beautiful green eyes without getting my heart torn. They no longer held the innocence of the four year old boy. It was replaced with an immeasurable amount of matured awareness with strength and acquiescence… even for someone his present age.

My heart broke when I realized that my untimely demise was the main reason of this harrowing change in my older son. Who knows what horrors he and his brother must have faced while growing up?

I never should have agreed to that deal.

But I had to bring back John. How could I live without him?

Unknowingly, I had sealed my younger son's fate, foolishly thinking I could still have my family after John was returned to me.

I was such a pathetic fool. I paid my price that night in the nursery… but not before the demon got Sam.

_My Sam. My Dean. My brave little boys._

I knew from the many premonitions and visions I had earlier about the great burden the boys carried on their shoulders.

Specially Dean.

_My precious baby, it's not your fault. Don't ever think like that._ I wanted to say the words but they remained locked in my throat.

I was helped up to a sitting position by Sam but I didn't break eye-contact from Dean. Two steady streams of salt lines streamed down his smooth, flawlessly tanned face.

Random memories from my time of four years with them played in my head like an age-old projector, evoking recollections from a long time ago. I could see them clearly- my boys, all three of them bonded together by unconditional love.

Till it all came crashing down one day. And it was all my fault… I wish I could undo the damage.

Dean looked like he was trying to speak, but was having great trouble to get the words out. I had to let go of Sam as I reached out to wipe away the torrents gushing down my firstborn's face.

He choked on a sob when my fingers brushed against his worn-out countenance, eliciting an even sharper response from him as he began to struggle against the barrage of emotions pounding away mercilessly on his already battered heart.

Instinctively I threw my arms around his heaving frame.

He froze for a fraction of a second before he yielded to my embrace and wrapped his long muscular arms around me in a crushing hold.

The last I remembered, his arms were small and soft… just long enough to wrap around my neck and shoulders when I carried him in my arms, singing soft lullabies to ease him into a peaceful sleep.

It ripped my heart when he pushed his face into the crook of my neck and wept… and by wept, I mean full blown crying. His entire frame shook as he tried to speak but only pained whimpers burst forth his quivering lips.

I rubbed his back in long and soothing strokes, trying to take away some of the pain as I whispered words of reassurance into his ear.

I told him there was nothing to feel guilty or bad about what had happened to us, because it was destiny. He shook his head vehemently at that and I fell quiet.

I decided it was better that I waited for a better time to start talking about the unnecessary blame he was burdening his soul with.

Sam had sidled closer to where Dean and I were huddled together and he nestled the three of us in his long arms.

A spell of silent sanctity overcame the room.

"_This is a wonderful sight."_ Castiel's usual monotonous voice had softened a little as he smiled at us.

The boys and I couldn't have agreed more, even though we were too overwhelmed to voice our agreement in immediate response. My older son exhaled heavily as he straightened himself. His face had lit up when he heard their celestial companion's reflection.

"_I have no intention to tarnish your deserved reunion, but I suggest we all move to more comfortable and accommodating furniture,"_ the angel continued talking in an undeterred manner as he massaged the area around his knees, _"I do not know about you, but my vessel's knees have gone numb."_

It had a slow start, but the reverberation of laughter that had erupted from the depth of my boys' hearts was the most beautiful sound that ever rang in my ears.

I looked over at the perturbed angel, who seemed at a loss on how to decipher this sudden change in the demeanor of the three mortals before him. The humans who had been bawling just moments before were laughing with tears streaming down their faces.

Castiel was a wonderful immortal child of heaven; even if he was thousands of years old, he was still brimming with a remarkable degree of innocence… something my boys had lost at a very early age.

"_What did I do to make you so amused?"_ the all-of-a-sudden-very-adorable angel frowned in mild embarrassment and confusion.

Sam fist-bumped him good-naturedly on the shoulder which only increased Castiel's perplexing torment about human moods. He stared hard at the spot where Sam had expressed a manly gesture of appreciation before lifting his confused blue-eyes to gaze at us. He didn't look very happy.

"_I do not understand."_

"_Of course you don't Cas, come here,"_ Dean had started to laugh again and he pulled the perplexed angel into our embrace. Sam ruffled his hair in a fit of fraternal love.

I was more thankful than all the languages in the world could convey.

'

'

'

The memories from my life as Mary and my present life had efficiently settled into the recesses of my mind after Castiel had re-awakened them. It was like having two smooth sliding facets in my head that overlapped or inverted when I wanted to remember a particular day from either of my lives. I didn't remember every detail, but they had more clarity than the hazy dreams or visions. I didn't know if I would remember it all, ever. But I was happy to settle with the earliest memories of my boys.

There was so much to ask, so much to know… so much to tell and listen to too. After Castiel's amusing interruption, we had regained some sense of composure. Trust an angel to be able to shake us up and bring us back down to earth.

We sat in a rough circle after the angel departed to get some information on the latest events that were taking place after the start of the apocalypse.

I had to ask them about that too. I had an inkling that I had already seen most of it… but I wanted to hear it from them.

It was quiet for a while with only the three of us in the room. Dean sat on his bed while Sam and I sat on the other.

"_I am scared to believe this is actually happening."_ Dean spoke first, breaking the tranquil silence of the room. _"Do you remember everything from your past life?"_

"_I think so Dean… I remember most of it."_ I replied sincerely.

"_Do you remember me?"_ Sam asked with measured eagerness, as if it was a taboo question.

"_Of course I do, silly."_ I replied with a smile, though I was aghast at his words, _"Why did you ask that?"_

He sat chewing the inside of his cheek before answering.

"_It's just that… I try so hard but I can't remember you…"_ his eyes darted to the floor. He looked so crest-fallen.

"_You were a baby, Sam. It's natural to not have memories from that far back in time…"_ I put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, hoping to comfort him.

Without looking up, he gave a small smile.

"_You have both grown so much…specially you, Sam. I can't believe my eyes. I can't believe I am with you two… I never thought I'd see you again."_

Dean got up and sat down on the space beside me, opposite to his brother. I pulled up my legs so I was sitting in a yoga pose and had Sam on my left with Dean on my right.

"_What is it Dean?"_ I asked in gentle concern, careful not to crowd him. He had that bothersome tendency to shut himself up if someone fussed over him.

He looked at me before looking down into his hands.

"_I am not being skeptical, but it's a lot to take in one day. I mean, I look at you and I know it's you even though you look different… heck, you could pass for Castiel's sister with your hair and eyes…"_ Dean started to speak with careful focus, looking fragile yet determined at the same time. It was like an impenetrable shield had enclosed him, protecting him from disappointment or from crumbling away.

"_Dean, it is tough on her too…"_ Sam ventured gingerly, aware of the precipice his brother was treading on. He was much more familiar with his brother's inclination to close down on the people around him.

Dean tilted his head sideways and closed his tired-looking eyes slowly. _"I know Sammy. But it's kinda hard for me to be the boy I was when... we were all still together. So much has changed."_ He was back to looking at his hands, and a dejected aura engulfed him as I looked on.

I could feel his inner struggle as he let down his walls and put out his feelings on display. I cautiously placed my hand under his chin and turned it gently so that he was facing me and his brother.

He looked up with sad and remorseful green eyes. _"I'm sorry for being so difficult to deal with… I know and I believe it is you, but I am just not able to let go of this uneasy feeling that this is all a dream…"_ he paused to swallow, _ "…and that I'll wake up from it."_

It had to be the most candid thing he had ever said. I smiled in spite of the situation and moved my hand to hold one side his face. He didn't lean away, just sat still and wore that heart-rending face.

"_Don't ever feel like that Dean. I understand how complicated all this must for you."_ I brushed his short spiky brown hair and I turned to my younger son, _"It is as difficult for both of you as it is for me." _

I motioned for Sam to come closer and he scooted over till his knee was a hair's breath away from mine.

"_Sammy didn't even get to know you."_ Dean said regretfully. I wished he'd stop making it all sound like it his fault.

"_Enough of that kind of talk."_ I said firmly, _"I don't know if it will sound right- coming from this new form of me, or whether you will even like hearing this- but I won't have either of my sons punish themselves over something that couldn't be stopped."_

I surprised myself with my eloquence and from the looks on the boys' faces it was clear they were too.

"_But if anyone is to be blamed, it is me."_ Sam butted in and I almost reached out to close his mouth.

"_I said, no more."_ I stated decisively, not sure why I was getting angry. It wasn't directed at them but I couldn't stand to watch them take turns to get on the guilt train.

A spell of silence followed which hang about us like a tightly strung wire. It took a few moments for everyone to regain their composure.

"_Okay Alex… I mean Kid. I- I mean… I don't know what to call you anymore…"_ Sam finished with a small frown gracing his features, _"… now that we know who you are, should we call you like we are supposed to?"_

"_I'll be damned if I had to call an eighteen year old my mother."_ Dean's unruly demeanor was back.

I glared at him. He quickly changed the tone of his voice.

"_I- I mean Sam, do you have any idea how it's gonna look?"_

"_So what Dean?"_ Sam answered cheerfully, which earned him a look of disbelief from his brother.

"_You got to pee and poop on Mom's lap and even got to eat solid food made by her. I don't think I even got to eat a small lump of mashed potatoes made by her… and if she had read bedtime stories to me, I don't even remember them. All while I had been a chubby baby, you must have been a rowdy toddler who raised hell at bed-time and refused to go to sleep!" _Sam complained forlornly.

"_I was not! I'll have you know that I was a sweet, docile little boy, okay!" _Dean jumped to defend his childhood personality.

"_Docile, you? Yeaaah, right."_ Sam drawled.

"_Well at least I was past shitting-my-diapers days."_ Dean smirked.

Their argument began to escalate and I decided to step in.

"_Sam's right to some extent… I remember you would sometimes only agree to go to bed if I carried you in my arms and sang you 'Hey Jude.' You were very sweet Dean, just a little demanding on some occasions. But that was the cutest thing about you after your protectiveness for your baby brother."_ I smiled at the recollected memory.

Dean's face washed over in dismay at being pawned by his now eighteen year old mother. Sam chuckled heartily at his big brother's plight.

"_So… unless you have something against it, may I call you Mom? I'm still gonna stick with 'Kid' for other times though."_ Sam asked me with slight hesitation, his special brand of smile lighting up his face.

"_Of course honey."_ I replied with the affectionate term I used to call him when I'd spent countless hours talking to him back when he was a baby.

"_That was what you used to call me."_ Dean pouted, sulking a little.

I took a good look at him to make sure I wasn't seeing things. Yes, he really did pout.

"_No…"_ I countered with confident surety, _"… I distinctly remember calling you sweetie." _A victorious grin came over my face as I kidded him,_ "Are you testing my memory, __**sweetie-poo**__?"_

His face grew a tad bit redder when he realized I was right. Had I been some other person, I would have received an earful by now.

"_Whatever…"_

Sam took the chance to tease his brother and was rewarded with wrathful glares. The sweet giant's chuckle reminded me of tiny tinkling silver bells. There was a joyful rendition to it that could only be evoked from my baby's special way of laughing.

"_I hope you have a longer stay this time… Mom."_ He took great joy in calling me that, as it was evident from his face.

"_It's getting late. What would you like for dinner?"_

He proposed that we all go out for a nice dinner to commemorate our reunion. Dean moaned that he didn't want to sit in a public place which was sure to be crowded in the evening.

"_Why don't I fix up something for dinner instead?" _ I asked.

Two astonished sets of hazel eyes fell on me.

"_You'll cook for us?"_ Dean mumbled in disbelief.

"_Really?"_ Sam's face was beaming like an excited kid.

I nodded, grinning like the ecstatic teen I was.

"_Let's get some easy to prepare condiments and supplies."_ I announced gleefully and this time Dean didn't suppress his mirth. _"I'm sure there're some good stuff we can whip up in this room without having to resort to take-out. Besides, it will be the first time Sam will get to eat solid food."_

Sam had a happy grin on his face. _"Yeah. I can't believe you're gonna cook for us."_ He had a dreamy look in his sparkling green eyes from the moment I'd suggested the idea.

"_I'll get the keys."_ Dean jumped off the bed and got his jacket to put it on.

Sam sat for a moment, like he was relishing a good scene in a movie.

"_Come on big guy, get moving."_ I ruffled his long wavy hair, earning another full grin from him.

"_Oh, Dean?"_

My older son turned to me with an eager expression.

"_How does tomato and rice soup sound to you?"_

My motherly heart that had gone into coma twenty-seven years ago with my untimely death came back to life as it skipped a beat in pure bliss on seeing the uninhibited smile that had broken out on my firstborn's face.

_Here was my brave little boy_.

I mentally took back anything that I must have complained about when all this had begun to happen with my first slip-through. _Alexituation_ turned out to be a blessing.

Sam was searching for something in his duffel in great hurry as we waited for him to grab his jacket and come with us.

"_Sam? Do you need something?"_ I asked as I strolled over to him.

He stopped digging into his duffel and straightened. Running a hand through his soft shiny hair, he broke into a soft tender smile.

"_Uh… I never thought I'd ever get to say this."_ he replied with the same smile lingering on his face.

"_Mom, have you seen my blue flannel shirt?"_

I can't tell you the inexpressible joy I felt when I searched for the requested item and found it had ended up in Dean's pile of fresh laundry. It was a simple, everyday gesture. But the first ever for the adorable giant my little bundle had grown up to be.

Dean muttered something about his younger brother being a sweaty giraffe who needed to change every twelve hours, to which Sam countered that at least his perspiration didn't have that beefy tang his brother's sweat reeked of.

As he unbuttoned the current shirt he was wearing, he went on to inform us that according to some latest scientific breakthrough, it had been established that we are not only what we eat, but also what we smell like.

"_Oh gawd, kill me now…"_ Dean rolled his eyes, _"Nerds."_

After Sam had changed into his fresh shirt, we went grocery shopping.

With the Impala.

Sam offered me his seat. I tried to refuse, but he insisted and opened the door for me like the true gentleman he was.

I ran my fingers tenderly on the door frame and upholstery as I was taken back to my previous life. John had cared deeply for the car. He often joked that it was the kids' stepmother.

A dedicated, protective stepmother _she_ turned out to be.

Dean had taken up the responsibility of taking care of her and was doing a marvelous job, just like his father. I felt my heart glow in pride.

"_Something the matter Mom?"_ Sam looked at me with concern when I didn't get in immediately.

He was calling me Mom every chance he got.

"_Just had a flashback, honey."_ I reassured him, _"Come on, let's go."_

_Baby_ purred to life the moment Dean turned the ignition. The infatuated look on his face when he heard the smooth sound of the engine made Sam and me laugh together.

The older man frowned at us, displeasure immediately marring his previously happy countenance.

"_For a second there you looked just like your Dad."_ I told him, _"His face would light up just like yours did."_

A tender expression overpoawered the frown.

The serene, contented smile on Dean's face spoke louder than words. He was proud to be a part of his father's legacy.

We pulled out of the motel's parking lot and I settled back into my seat as I watched the road.

_Just like the old times._

* * *

**I don't think I have made Alex and the boys cry this much before! I hope it didn't dampen your interest :)**

**I can finally say this. Angel hugs and trench coat souvenirs for your reviews :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**And heeeeeeeeere's the bonus update! *ceremonial drum beats***

**Disclaimer- I do not own Supernatural or any of the movies and books involving time-travelling. I only own my characters and the 'laws' that I have set aside which govern time-travelling in this story.**

* * *

We pulled out of the motel's parking lot and I settled back into my seat as I watched the road.

_Just like old times._

There wasn't much we could prepare for the lack of utensils and a proper stove, so we got some easy to cook spaghetti noodles with some fresh vegetables, eggs and seasoning. Since I didn't drink, Sam got a large bottle of orange juice and also some disposable plates and other required plastic cutlery.

Dean almost skipped down the aisle of cakes and pies when he saw the many varieties he could choose from. The look he had on his face as he browsed through the different varieties on display… it was as if he was making the most important decision in his life.

When we realized he was going need some time for that enormous task, we split up after agreeing to meet up at the billing counter.

Sam picked up some power bars and protein shakes, stating that they were very useful during long hunts or when they were driving for hours without rest-stops. He also got some first-aid supplies to re-stock their medical kit. I frowned when he added a few packets of dental floss to our cart.

"_They are life-savers."_

He explained how they used it to stitch their deep wounds. I cringed at the thought of my boys being so badly injured that they requied stitches. A hunter's life came with its perks, I noted sadly.

I felt a hand on my head and looked up, confused. Sam was smiling at me with one gentle hand patting me on my crown. He had been trying to get my attention to decide which brand of chocolate I'd like for myself, but I was so engrossed in my thoughts about the first-aid stuff that I hadn't heard him calling me.

I picked up a bar of milk chocolate and placed it in the cart. We had all the items we needed.

"_Ready to go, milady?"_ he grinned goofily as he offered me his elbow to hold on to.

I laughed and decided to play along. Picking up a gold-colored paper crown from the kids' section just adjacent to where we were standing, I got the giant to bend down as I fixed it on his mop-like head. He looked like he was the host for a five-year-old's birthday party. Even more so, since he was grinning like one.

I would have love to put him in the kiddies seat on the shopping cart had he been smaller.

"_You are my darling baby prince. Come on, let's go find my pie-crazed prince."_ I said as I slipped my hand in the crook of his elbow.

We got a few amused stares as we made our way to the billing section. But nothing could prepare us for what we found standing there.

Dean had a massive frown on his face as he stood waiting for us. He holding two pies very carefully in his hands and had several types of candy stashed under each armpit and in the crooks of his elbows. As if that was not enough, a packet of licorice sticks was jutting out from his mouth.

Wasn't it just like him to refuse a carrying basket? Sam and I shook our heads.

The moment Dean's eyes caught us, he exhaled in relief, getting the packet of licorice covered in drool. For a second he stared at the accessory on his brother's head. Then he graced us with one of his patented smirks regardless of the stuffing in his mouth.

He motioned us to get to him faster and as soon as we did, he dumped all his items into it before placing the pies very carefully on the top. He briskly rubbed the licorice on his jacket sleeve to get rid of the drool. Sam made a disgusted face and rolled his eyes.

Dean noticed and they were again back to bickering and name-calling. About what, I wasn't really listening. I was too busy relishing the stupid brotherly tantrum between the two of them.

Nothing in the world could beat that warm feeling in my chest.

'

'

'

I whipped up a simple meal of spaghetti with eggs using the small camping stove the boys had snagged from somewhere.

I had been suspicious of its origin and had had refused to cook initially. They assured me they'd return it.

After careful preparations and extreme caution, we managed to get a decent meal ready and stashed away the stove without setting off the fire-alarm.

My boys were skilled.

I had made sure to make dinner in plentiful so we could have a guest.

Just a second after Dean had finished praying- if one could call it a prayer- Castiel arrived. I was thrilled at the innate connection of the angel with his ward, my older son. I felt the inherent force of the bond between them. Perhaps Castiel had been watching over for a longer time than we knew.

The solemn angel looked a little tired, but was alright nonetheless. His wings and his grace looked and felt strong so I dismissed the slightly haggard look on his face.

"_Hello Dean, Sam"_ the gruff monotone boomed across the room before he paused a moment, _"Alexis Mary." _The blue-eyes looked unsure how to call me.

Dean cackled shamelessly while Sam smiled with polite sympathy. I smiled at the celestial being who had manifested before us.

"_Hello Castiel,"_ I greeted cheerfully, _"Its fine to call me Alex."_

The angel nodded in understanding. He looked at us before turning to look at the table we had squeezed between the two beds. Dinner was served, and the only thing left to do was consume it.

He turned to Dean. _"What is it Dean?"_

The said brother didn't reply as he pretended to wrestle with the plastic tab on the bottle of orange juice.

_Don't tell me he's embarrassed to say it, _I mentally face-palmed.

"_Um, Castiel… we were just wondering if you'd like to join us for dinner."_

The delay in getting a response from the angel rattled my already frayed nerves. It was, after all, the first time I was inviting an angel for a meal.

"_I do not need food."_ came the deadpan reply.

"_Oh…"_ I mumbled, unsure how to continue.

Sam sensed my unease and he took it from there.

"_Actually it is a human custom, Castiel. We occasionally have small get-togethers where we eat dinner together with the people we are happy to have in our lives,"_ he explained to the naïve angel, _"so if you aren't too busy at the moment, we'd love your company."_

Castiel's wings shifted a little as he contemplated on the request. I think I could almost hear him leafing through a mental journal, checking to see if he could make time for our gathering.

"_I don't see why I cannot participate in this custom."_ He voiced his decision in his characteristic tone voice.

Sam, who looked like he was enjoying everything more than any of us, beamed with a grin.

Dean chose the seat closest to the door on the lower side of his bed. The space was quite crammed as it was, so I sat down with him. On the opposite side, Sam sat across me while Castiel seated himself facing Dean. It looked like Dean was adamant on always being on the lookout for the ones under his care, while Castiel made sure he was there when Dean needed him.

Seeing the ebony-colored wings which hanging above his head, closed and tucked away neatly behind his back, I realized how fortunate I was.

I might have ruined my children's future, but the presence of this angel in front of me gave me hope that there was some good in store for my boys too. The Almighty could not have condemned me if He could provide an angel for my babies.

I said an unspoken thanks to the angel for looking out for my boys before we started eating. Castiel turned to me with a startled look.

_Shit._ Did he hear my thoughts?

"_You don't have to thank me Alex. It is my duty to help and protect my ward."_

The angel's lips hadn't moved and neither brother had heard his reply.

It took me a moment to realize I could read his mind too. _Cool._

'

'

'

The simple meal turned out to soothe everyone's appetites and soon we were on our seconds. Castiel seemed to be enjoying himself, especially after Dean had agreed to saying grace before meals, albeit with a frown.

Sam was ecstatic. I found him looking at me every now and then with a mesmerized smile.

Dean had shoved a forkful of his spaghetti and was going on and on about the heavenly pies he had picked up. I poked him on the arm to make him eat more slowly. He gave a sheepish grin with half the spaghetti in his mouth on display before he conceded to my request.

"_I am having a strange sensation."_ The blue-eyes of the childlike angel narrowed in curiosity.

"_What kind of… sensation?"_ Dean asked warily.

"_Are you choking?!" _Sam put down his fork to turn to the angel with an alarmed face.

"_No, I am sure I am not sine I am not experiencing any symptoms of choking. I do not understand… I feel happy when I put more of this enjoyable cuisine in my mouth, but my abdomen feels distended and is devoid of freedom."_ He finished in a puzzled manner.

"_That means you are starting to get full."_ Sam exhaled in relief, _"It's nothing to worry about… a signal that your stomach- or in your case- your vessel's stomach, has enough food in it."_

"_I see."_ Castiel replied with a fascinated air.

"_Father has such wonderful creations. He has made you eager for nourishment and also provided an inbuilt sense to understand when you should stop." _ The angel mused.

"_Yes, that's right. Except some people don't listen to their stomachs."_ Sam turned to his brother,_ "Like your buddy here."_

"_At least I don't eat rabbit food, Sasquatch."_

"_But you hog more than all rabbits in the world put together."_

Dean retaliated by throwing a slice of tomato at his brother which hit his square on the face.

"_If I wasn't enjoying my food so much, I'd empty my plate on your head."_ Sam warned, patiently cleaning away the grease from his face and eyebrows.

"_What does this custom signify?"_ Castiel, who had been sitting quietly during the exchange, asked me.

"_It means Dean loves his brother and Sam loves him back."_ I replied.

The angel sat in quiet contemplation again.

"_Perhaps if Michael had extended the same human gesture to Lucifer, he'd still be in heaven and we would not be having this war…"_ Castiel pondered sadly.

Dean and Sam abruptly stopped their arguments and turned to look at the angel with understanding looks.

"_You know what? You are damn right."_ Dean spoke suddenly, his caring big brother mode completely activated again, _"But sometimes, brothers just gotta kick each other's ass to ensure they remain a family."_

"_But Michael threw Lucifer out of heaven after he refused to embrace Father's last creation. Man."_

"_Well Lucifer's got his daddy issues to deal with and Michael has his own as commander of Heaven's army. They had less chances to do sibling stuff and go out for a couple of drinks to relax after a tough day. No wonder they are so pissed."_

The angel seemed satisfied with Dean's interpretation. He turned to look at me, a look of acceptance on his porcelain face.

"_Thank you for this wonderful meal Alex"_ he spoke with a certain degree of gratitude,_ "I found it a delightful experience."_

"_You are always welcome Castiel."_

And I meant it.

'

'

'

After we had cleared the table and Dean was done with his tryst with his beloved pie, I said there was something I wanted to talk to them about. I accessed the picture of my brother's and my namesakes that I had taken on my phone and showed it to them.

The perplexed expressions on Dean's and Sam's face was out of this world.

"_They are __**Caden **__and __**Alexander.**__"_ I informed them, _"My brother and I are named after them."_

"_What- what is this supposed to mean?"_ Sam had found his voice again and was peering intently at the picture. He looked at **Caden** then to Dean, and back to the picture. He shook his head in disbelief.

"_Does it mean we entered your realm too? Sometime in your past timelime?"_ Dean asked.

"_No Dean." _ I answered sadly. _"They are not you and Sam."_

I recounted the story Mom had told me and Caden when he had found the picture. I didn't leave out a single detail. Till the time I had finished speaking, no one said a word.

I turned to the angel. _"Castiel, I was hoping you could find some answers since you could restore my memories from the time I was alive as Mary. Could you please help?"_

The angel stood up and walked up to me.

"_I assure you that I shall try my best to find out." _He paused to subject me to his unnerving stare again.

"_You are a wonderful mystery, Alex."_

I blushed at the angel's choice of words. He could be brusque and blunt, but he was a also sweetheart even though he didn't realize it.

"_Aww… Cas's got a crush on our Mommy…"_

I whipped my head to the sound of Dean's annoying repartee. The angel mimicked my behavior and I felt strong displeasure radiating from his grace.

Dean must have sensed it too, because he suddenly got very much interested in the laces of his boots.

"_I shall leave now."_ Castiel announced in his monotone which was carrying a hint of irritation in it.

And with a poof, he was gone.

"_Did you have to do that?"_ Sam scolded his brother, rewarding him with a bitch-face.

I don't deny that I was irritated by his comment. What made me check my annoyance was the fact that Dean had called me _Mommy_ for the first time.

'

'

'

Bed-time wasn't as awkward as it had been earlier. After the brothers had checked the salt-lines and traps, we decided to get some sleep.

"_Mom, you can take my bed."_ Sam offered unselfishly.

"_And where will you sleep?"_ I asked with raised eyebrows.

"_I, uh, I'll share Dean's."_ he replied vaguely as he scratched the back of his head.

"_No clinging."_ Dean's muffled voice could be heard from the bathroom where he was brushing his teeth.

"_Sam, I am not stupid. Neither of you were comfortable the last time you shared your brothers' bed."_ I reminded him.

"_Well there aren't any more vacant rooms to rent so we'll make do. Don't worry."_ His warm generous smile could melt a glacier.

"_I have a better idea."_

'

'

'

"_Are you sure you are okay with this?"_ Sam asked very awkwardly.

"_Of course. What, are you embarrassed about sleeping in your Mom's lap? I thought you'd agree to this more than Dean."_

"_Well…yeah but…"_

"_It's okay Sammy. I'm an adult. I don't need to lullabies to sleep."_ Dean retorted.

I could see Sam's benevolent face transform into a frightful scowl. Before they could start off again, I announced with motherly authority that it was time for bed.

Dean plopped down on his bed and stretched. _"Man, feels good to get some shuteye…"_

Sam stood unsurely, fidgeting with the string of his sweat pants.

"_Time to sleep Sam."_ I reminded him.

He nodded. Shuffling as slowly as possible, he climbed on the bed and brooded for a moment before he laid down. I adjusted the pillow to make sure he was comfortable.

"_There you go. Sleep like an angel my baby…"_ I ran my fingers in his hair as he slept with his wavy brown mop of hair on my lap. I sat with my back against the head-board.

"_Mom…"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Tell me about us."_

"_What do you want to know?"_

"_Anything. Dean's childhood days, or the bedtimes stories you read him… wait, tell me how you and Dad met."_

I smiled as my heart overflowed with happiness.

"_Sure honey. Dean, you want to listen too?"_ I looked over to my firstborn.

He looked at the ceiling for a while. I thought it would be alright with him, so why was he not answering?

"_Since Sammy's being such a baby, why not?"_ he flipped over on his stomach and placed a pillow under his chest as a support. _"Let's hear it then."_

I narrated about how we couldn't stand each other at first. It was hilarious to think back how we were almost at each other's throats whenever we happened to bump onto each other, their father and I.

And of a sudden, it all changed.

"_What happened after that?"_ Dean asked with interest, though his eyes were looking droopy with sleep.

"_Well, let's just say Cupid took generous shots at us."_ I laughed at the memory, blushing slightly.

Dean was listening intently to every word I said. It was like he was putting them all safely stashed away somewhere in his memory.

After I finished my retelling, I turned to look at my older son. He had fallen asleep on his stomach, snoring steadily.

I looked down at Sam. His long hair was all over his face. I brushed away the strands from his eyes and gently lifted his head to let him rest comfortably on the pillow.

Getting up as slowly and quietly as I could, I tip-toed over to my firstborn and covered him with the blanket the was lying at his feet in a rumpled pile. Feeling a rush of my long and overdue affection for my offspring, I bent down and kissed him on his short brown hair. He still smelled faintly like the little boy he was, who would come bursting into the kitchen for some attention or just to put his tiny arms around my legs and say _"I wuv you Mom."_

I felt my eyes tearing up with the memory. _I love you too my baby._

I sat for a while near him, taking in all the changes that had turned my little darling into this tall endearing young man. His hair used to be longer and was blond. Now it looked more like his father's.

I turned my attention to Sam who was laying on his side and was breathing gently. He had a faint smile on his face. I pulled up the sheets higher up to cover his chest and throat. _What a gentle giant you have become._ I couldn't resist not ruffling his hair again.

I myself was starting to feel sleepy. Gazing upon the two sleeping figures before me, I felt immensely grateful and content. I climbed back on Sam's bed and settled into the small vacant space behind him. I took the extra pillow and covered myself with the blanket.

I looked over once more at Dean, then Sam. _I must have done something good to deserve this._

Smiling against the grateful tears that had welled up in my eyes, I laid down on the edge of the bed behind Sam. Maybe it was just me, or the fact that I regained my memories about my boys or the downside of being a teenager that had made me more emotional and brought on the verge of tears every now and then.

The knowledge of my kids being safe and with me brought a peaceful feeling to me and I was soon drifting off into sweet slumber.

'

'

'

I dreamt I was back in our house. I was preparing sandwiches in the kitchen. I could hear the boys were playing football in the backyard and their shouts were getting louder. I went out and was sweetly stunned with what I saw.

Dean and Sam were in the middle of a hot football game with John. The boys were grown-up, not the kids I remembered them to be when we were together.

John's laughing face tugged at my heart's strings and I looked on in amazement. He was encouraging the brothers to beat each other's scores.

Dean caught me looking at them and waved at me, smiling with untainted bliss. Sam took his brother's distraction as an advantage and tackled him to the ground. John laughed thunderously at the sight.

Suddenly I felt a familiar presence nearby. I turned towards it's general direction.

Castiel was standing near me as he watched the scene before him.

He turned to me and had the faintest of smiles adorning his pale-complexioned features.

"_Are the boys seeing this too?"_ I asked hopefully.

"_Yes, they are."_ The solemn angel replied kindly.

I looked at my three boys who were covered in mud and sweat and were having a great time together.

Turning back to the angel, I found he was still looking at me.

"_Thank you Castiel."_

The benevolent angel nodded subtly before turning back to look at the scene before him, his sapphire eyes looking pleased to see the results of his unspoken gift to me. A memory of the day John was teaching a very young Dean the rules of football while Sam watched from his safe refuge in the baby-stroller.

"_You are always welcome."_

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading. Please take a few minutes to review :) I'd love to hear what you think!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello! Super lengthy author's note!**

**how have y'all been? Hope great! I am so sorry for the delayed update folks. Who knew being sick for something or the other for the last three months and starting a new semester would be so taxing? I would have never guessed. I started working on this chapter some days back and tried to work on it whenever I could. I have been bombarded with assignments and have been assigned with my project work, so I don't know how often I'll be able to update. I'll try to update more regularly though.**

**To make up for the delay, I present you with this extra long chappie :D there was no way to cut it short actually…**

**This chapter mostly deals with more interactions between Mary/ Alexis so it might not be the usual kind of update. I do hope you like it :) I'll describe it as a mixture of introspection and learning stage for Mary/ Alexis as she slowly confronts her guilt and concern for not having been around even though she wanted to.**

**This chapter is based on 05x14 "My Bloody Valentine" and will be the same for a few forthcoming chapters.**

**I wish to thank my lovely, loyal readers and reviewers who have given me so much support and encouragement to write this fic. You all rock, big time!**

**~Maknatuna- that meant a lot to me sis. I am so glad I met you here *hugs* Thank you for liking this story so much! I'll have more of Castiel in the next chapter :) enjoy this update!**

**~Tisha Wyman- I couldn't thank you enough for the discussions and guidance. I am very happy you enjoyed the last two chapters, sis. I dread that moment too, hopefully it will be alright. Hope you like this :)**

**~Take-Me-Away-Now- aw, thanks so much! I don't know what to say. Hope Dean doesn't hear you saying that you enjoyed his crying scene- he'd clobber me for sure!**

**~mitsiqueXDdelusions- I can't believe I made you cry :O *hands tissues* a little crying in this update too! Hope you like it! Thanks a lot!**

**~Da RaNdOm PeRsOn- lol I got very busy, not to mention sick again, so couldn't update sooner! Enjoy this one! Thank you!**

**~Shorty22133- well, I'm glad you find it enjoyable and cute! Enjoy this update and thank you!**

**~supernaturalfangirl15- hey, you caught up :D thank you for the lovely reviews and for taking time to read K, it's a pleasure to hear from you! Enjoy this update!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Supernatural or any of the movies and books involving time-travelling. I only own my characters and the 'laws' that I have set aside which govern time-travelling in this story.**

***looks around* everyone settled in their seats? Good, here we go! Enjoy :D**

* * *

The benevolent angel nodded subtly before turning back to look at the scene before him, his sapphire eyes looking pleased to see the results of his unspoken gift to me. A memory of the day John was teaching a very young Dean the rules of football while Sam watched from his safe refuge in the baby-stroller.

"_You are always welcome."_

'

'

'

The colder days of the winter season had passed soon and even though it was still chilly, it had become bearable. It had been close to three weeks that I had been there- my longest till date and a new record. Earlier I had stayed for some days, but it was always less than a week.

I was very surprised to find that I was still with my boys. It made me happy beyond words but the longer stay gave me the impression that perhaps I wasn't going to stick around for a long time the next time I jumped. I'd worry about that when the time arrived. For now, I had my boys with me and I wanted to make the best of it.

I wasn't sure how time was passing in my own realm. I hoped it was passing incredibly slowly so that by the time I got back, I could make up for the weeks I had spent here. I was worried about Caden. I wondered if he had gotten the text I'd sent before slipping into the boys' realm.

It was a chilly morning and I was grateful to be inside. Dean had gone out to get breakfast. I sat gloomily by the motel window resting my elbows on the window sill as I stared at the outside scenes wistfully. _If only I could talk to Caden somehow…_

"_Hey Mom,"_ Sam's concerned voice filled my ears, livening up my pensive mood with wakefulness, _"What's wrong?"_

He came and stood near me. I lifted my gaze to see him leaning against the window as he looked at me with slightly worried hazel eyes.

"_Nothing hon."_ I sighed sadly.

He tilted his head as he looked at me with kind eyes. _"Come on, tell me what's the matter… are you feeling alright?"_

I turned back to looking outside. _"I was just wondering if there was a way I could get in touch with Caden. It's been nearly three weeks that I am here… if time is passing at the same pace in my universe I can only imagine what my brother might be going through to cover up my tracks."_

"_You said earlier your phone does not work. Do you want to try calling him from mine?"_ he offered.

"_I already did on Dean's phone. It ended up as a wrong number."_

He stood for a while, chewing his lower lip in thought. _"Have you tried writing to him? You know, email?"_

"_No… you think it will work?"_ I asked carefully, hoping for the possibility.

"_Why don't we find out?"_ his face stretched to form one of his special brands of smile and I felt myself melting at the present sight of my now-grown-up baby.

I sat down on one of the beds and waited for him to get his laptop running. He got it ready and placed it in front of me.

I typed the necessary page address and was a bit surprised to find the page had appeared. Things were always slightly different in this realm than mine and I was almost sure the page I'd tried to access would be non-existent. But I was wrong.

Sam hovered behind me but when he saw the page he sat down and studied it closely.

"_I've never seen that before. Is it fairly common in your Universe?"_ he asked curiously.

"_What… you mean this? Oh yeah it is, but there are a lot other kinds too."_ I replied as I put in my id and password then pressed _enter._ I drummed my fingers impatiently as I waited for my login to proceed.

And voila. It worked.

I must have flinched or something because Sam immediately asked, _"What is it Mom? Is it working?"_

"_Yeah!"_ I turned and grinned at him, _"Wow, thanks baby… I would have never thought of it!"_

He smiled shyly as I reached up and tugged one side of his cheek in relieved happiness. My genius son found a way to reach my brother- seemed fitting.

"_Why don't you leave him a message? I bet he's waiting to hear from you."_

"_Yeah, I'll do that."_

I spent a few minutes composing my message while Sam went about sorting his research materials and other stuff.

The door opened just as I hit '_send_' and Dean walked in, carrying breakfast. He greeted us with a nod of his head.

"_Done."_ I said to myself, pleased to see that my message had been delivered.

"_Huh? What?"_ Dean's keen sense of hearing had picked up my jubilant exaltation.

"_Sam suggested I try sending my brother an email, seeing that our phone and numbers don't work here. It worked."_ I informed my older son.

"_That's great…"_ Dean nodded a few times as his gaze swept between me and his brother.

"_Something the matter sweetie?"_ I asked when I noticed he looked slightly troubled.

He still hadn't addressed me as his mother directly so whenever I called him with that title he always looked a little uneasy.

"_No, nothing Kid."_ He answered quickly, _"Why don't you dig in? I'll join you in a bit."_

I stared at him for a few moments before nodding. _"Sure. I'll set the table."_

He forced a small smile before turning to Sam and asking him to step out with him for a minute. I understood he had something to discuss with his brother.

"_Dean, I can step out if you two need to talk."_

"_No Kid, it's alright. We just have to talk about something that has been going around. Nothing big."_

Sam, who had been watching the whole scene, stepped into the conversation. _"Dean, I think she has already seen everything she could probably see. We can talk in front of her."_

Sam was extensively correct. We had spoken about what was going on- the Apocalypse had been mistakenly started by Sam after Dean had unknowingly launched the first seal. I worried greatly about them after I came to know this. The assured me that it was all fine.

_Do they expect a mother to believe her kids are okay when they are obviously hurting?_

I also came to know that they had defeated the first Horseman, War. From what they told me, it was one hell of a job.

"_Not this time Sam. I don't think we ourselves will feel fine after this."_ Dean's voice swept away my internal monologue.

"_What do you mean?"_ Sam asked, interest all piqued up.

Dean looked at us before taking a deep breath.

"_Alright. You might want to eat first though."_

"_Dean… can you stop thinking about food for a minute?"_ my younger son had a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"_Well, don't tell me I didn't warn ya."_ Dean replied as he sat down at the table I had arranged and picked out his share. As we ate breakfast, he told us about his latest findings.

He was right. I should have eaten earlier.

The boys had found a new case. I knew I had to expect the most unexpected when it came to hunting and my memories of my life as Mary made sure I was mentally ready to hear anything. This case was really off the charts though.

People- lovers to be specific- were eating each other up, and in other incidents, some even broke down from their abstinence of their addiction to unhealthy habits and went full crazy by gorging and drinking.

I abruptly stopped eating and sat still. Dean looked at me with a raised eyebrow. The description about the cannibalistic love-birds was a little hard to digest.

"_Are you gonna eat that?"_ Dean asked, pointing to my partially eaten roasted sandwich.

I shook my head while Sam bristled at his brother's nonchalance.

"_Goody, more for me."_ Dean commented as he happily took my plate and dug into my sandwich with glee.

"_Dean!"_ Sam hissed at his brother who looked at him with one cheek stuffed round with a huge bite of the toast.

"_What?"_ came the older brother's barely intelligible reply.

Sam's mouth dropped open as he looked from me to Dean. He shook his head and his eyes bulged out in disbelief.

"_Dude, you just snatched Mom's sandwich!" _Sam stated peevishly as though it wasn't already obvious.

"_Dude, you're getting senile."_ Dean answered, voice partially muffled with his mouth full after a second bite,_ "In case you didn't notice or forgot, I asked her and she was okay with it."_

"_You only asked if she was going to eat it, you didn't ask if you could have it. Gawd, Dean! You are such a pig!"_

"_A pig eats better than a rabbit."_

"_What? Did- did you hear that Mom?!"_

"_She isn't senile like you Sammy. She can hear just fine."_

"_I did not ask you!"_

"_Bitchy today, aren't we…"_

"_Shut up you beef jerky!"_

I held my head in one hand and sighed as I rested my elbows on the table. Looks like I hadn't missed out much on my boys' childhood.

'

'

'

I waited anxiously for the two of them to return. I had wanted to tag along with one of them at least, but they didn't allow me. Sam wisely said that if the account of the incident could unnerve me, then one could imagine how disturbed I'd be if I happened to go to the scene or the morgue. I reluctantly agreed to stay behind after Dean and Sam made sure every safety measure was in place.

It was a long wait without either of them with me. I read Sam's books and went through his notes. He was one smart kid.

Dean may not show it much but he'd have done very well in school too. I know he isn't the goofy character he shows himself to be. His keen sense of observation and witty comebacks were only a few scrapes on the surface of his sharp intellect.

If only I had been around longer maybe Dean would have gotten into college. Perhaps they both would have had college degrees. Maybe even go further.

I closed the books and stashed away the notes. Suddenly I had lost interest in reading. I trudged over to one of the beds and plopped down on it, tummy side down. As I hugged the pillow, a torrent of questions barraged into my skull.

_I had messed everything up. Everything- my life, John's life, our children's future… they would never know what it felt like to be a part of a normal family._

I turned over on my back and stared at the ceiling as the silent tears of guilt and remorse slowly trickled down the sides of my eyes. I lifted a weary arm and swiped away the wetness. It was a second or two before they stubbornly manifested again.

_Good thing my boys aren't here to see me like this._

It didn't seem like I'd be able to stop them anytime soon. The two of them were yet to return so I turned to the sanctuary of the lonely motel room and gave in to the emotions I had kept pent up from the time I had regained my memories of my life as Mary.

I cried and cried, like there was no tomorrow left. With each sob, I felt the guilt amplify even more.

_What I'd do to give my boys a chance for a boring, normal life…_

I was so engrossed in my venting out that I hadn't heard the door opening. By the time I heard the click of the door's lock, it was too late to gather myself.

I heard Dean's relaxed whistling as he got into the room and called out a casual _"hey Kid."_

He was sure to catch the changed tone in my voice so I quickly turned over on my side, away from him, hoping his aversion to chick-flick moments (his words, not mine) would refrain him from coming too close and getting a good look at my red, swollen and tear-streaked face. That is how I looked after a heavy crying bout.

"_Kid? Hey, you sleeping?"_ Dean's concerned voice wrung my already penitent heart mercilessly.

I stayed still and tried to breathe normally as I fought with myself on the inside. I prayed he's leave me alone till my crying subsided- for what he'd see in that moment wouldn't be a younger version of a reincarnated Mary, rather a distressed and heart-broken Alexis who was crushed under the doubled weight of Mary's guilt and Alexis's knowledge of the boys in their present lifestyle.

I felt the unoccupied space behind me dip down the way a mattress does when a weight is placed on it. Dean was not going to leave until he made sure he knew I was okay. I closed my eyes, hoping I wouldn't have to look into his concerned ones. _Trust Dean and his protective streak to invade my need for space,_ I mused, a little annoyed, as I felt his weight changing the form of the mattress as he leaned forwards to get a look at my face.

I turned away even more, as far as it was possible till I was actually lying on my stomach.

"_Kid, what's wrong?"_

Once again his gentle voice acted as a catalyst and I found myself unable to stop the second batch of tears from launching themselves. I felt a hesitant hand on my shoulder. Dean was probably debating whether or not to go the entire way of knowing what wrong with me.

As he tried to turn me so I'd face him, I resisted and clung more tightly to the pillow I was holding on. My entire frame was racking with sobs as I fought the tears while trying to avoid looking at him at the same time.

He didn't force trying to turn me, but he sat behind me till my crying subsided. At first he didn't say anything and his presence seemed enough to comfort me. When several minutes had passed, he once again tried to get me to talk. He was one persistent, stubborn soul.

Just like me.

I smiled at the realization, feeling the tense hold on my frame start to relax. He must have sensed it too, because I felt his weight shift immediately. He scooted closer to me so that he was seated just behind my upper back and he smoothed away the hair that had clung on to my face with sweat and tears.

"_Are you back with me?"_ he asked softly as he patted my head gently. I could be such a baby at times- I pondered sadly over my hopeless need for reassurance. I wasn't like this before. Meeting the boys and regaining my memories had changed a few things in me.

I nodded slowly but did not turn to face him. He got up and I heard his footsteps going towards the bathroom. I almost wished he hadn't left my side. I can't describe how it felt to need my own son for comfort and assurance. I was still Mary- a part of me was- but born into this second life, my psyche as Alexis was more dominant. That explained why I was being such a kid. Sam had indeed named me aptly so.

The space behind me dipped once more as Dean sat down again. The next minute I felt a cool sensation on my forehead which made me jump in surprise. My eyeballs moved upwards to try and see the source and cause. I am pretty sure I must have looked comical with the cross-eyed look.

"_Hey, it's alright. Don't worry…"_ Dean quickly explained when he felt me jump, _"… just a wash cloth, nothing scary."_

"_Okay."_ My voice barely came out above a whisper since I had been quite for so long.

"_Ah. Here we go."_ His smile reflected in his voice, _"I thought you'd clam up and not speak till tomorrow like the way Sam sulks."_

He wiped away the tears and sweat from my clammy forehead and I felt much better. Since he had such a short tolerance for _chick-flick moments_ I decided to make the best of it. I wasn't sure how to begin though.

_Maybe he got this aversion and awkwardness from me,_ I mused.

"_Kid? You still here?"_ Dean's tender voice broke into my thoughts.

"_Yeah."_

"_What happened?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_Nothing my ass."_

"_I mean it Dean. I'm fine."_

"_Spoken like a true Winchester."_

The taunting undertone in his voice got the better of me and I broke into a grin. I turned around and sat up. When he saw my face, his eyes were washed with surprise. I guess he wasn't expecting to see me like that.

"_Holy… what's the matter Kid? You look terrible."_ His voice grew a tad bit louder as he, I'm sure he wasn't aware of doing it, cupped my face in his hand.

"_No big deal, sweetie. I just happened to remember the old days, that's all."_ I tried to sound light, but I am sure I failed.

He looked at me for a while without blinking an eye. Then all of a sudden, he did something very surprising. I mean Dean-ish surprising. He enveloped me in his arms as he rubbed comforting strokes on my back. I knew he had a soft corner for his little brother, but I had not known him to display such affection for anyone else. Unless he was shaken up himself. But even then, it took a lot to make him accepting of any caring gestures. He gently rubbed my back, taking away all sense of remorse from me before clearing his throat briefly.

As if that wasn't surprising enough, he took my breath away with what he did next.

"_It's okay, it's okay… Mom."_ He whispered into my ear, surprising me when he understood I was referring to my days as Mary, _"It's alright. We are okay."_

"_Dean…"_ I started to speak, wanting to acknowledge the fact that it was the first time he had addressed me as his mother directly.

"_Shh… don't talk, Mom. Just, just try to sleep or relax or something."_ He interrupted me as he continued to rub soothing pats on my back, _"You are safe with me and Sammy. Forget about the bad stuff, okay?"_

I listened to him and tried to let go off all the things beating around in my head. He was right. My firstborn was right. _I was safe with them, as they were with me._

We both fell quiet as he continued to care for and comfort me. I thought he'd pull away any moment, but he didn't. I realized how much I had cried and tired myself only when I felt sleep claiming it's right over my fast-growing droopy eyelids. My darling boy understood I was getting sleepy and he let go of me as I laid down. Dean held my hand and stroked my hair with his free one. I soon fell into peaceful slumber, encased safely in my loving son's care.

'

'

'

When I felt the cloud of sleep slowly lift itself up, the first thing I heard was Sam and Dean's low voices. I picked up bits of their conversation though nothing stuck out in unfamiliarity till I heard Sam say something like _kraken._ I slowly opened my eyes and saw the ceiling. My head was pounding… must have been the massive outburst. Their voices got clearer as Dean asked his brother what he meant.

I tried to slip off the bed unnoticed since they were having an in-depth conversation. As I slowly turned on my side, thinking I'd slide off the bed and make for the bathroom they stopped talking.

"_Oh hey Mom. Did you sleep well?"_ Sam asked cheerfully, and I daresay it was genuine.

"_Yeah, I slept like a log."_ I replied, turning slowly to face them while battling my headache.

"_What's with the funny face?"_ Dean asked on seeing me squirm against the bright lights which had an aggravating effect on my headache.

"_Head hurts."_ I mumbled.

"_No kidding."_ He remarked as he walked to my bed and touched the back of his hand to my forehead, _"At least you don't seem sick."_

"_Am I missing something here?"_ Sam asked, concern distorting his quiet voice.

"_Nah, she must be like this due to all the angel waltzing with Cas."_

I looked up at Dean who gave a friendly wink and smiled. He hadn't told Sam anything.

"_Yeah, I guess so."_ I replied as I made my way to the bathroom.

I got a towel and set the water to the desired temperature before turning to the mirror. My eyes were still puffy and my nose was rubbed raw, otherwise I looked fine.

By the time I came out, they were sitting at the table and were pouring over notes and newspaper clippings and police records. To anyone else, they would appear as off-duty cops.

"_How's the investigation going on?"_ I asked as I picked up a fruit bar.

"_Pretty elusive… we ruled out ghosts and demonic possession and nothing else seems to match up with the events we are studying."_ Sam explained.

"_How's your headache?"_ Dean asked with deeper meaning in his eyes that displayed more concern than the simple gesture of asking about my health.

"_Better. The cool shower had a calming effect. What do you guys want for dinner?"_

"_Are you going to cook again?"_ Sam beamed.

I nodded, unable to stop smiling myself.

"_Don't expect anything fancy though. Something simple but not readymade microwavable meals."_ I said as I ran a list of possible meals in my mind.

"_A sandwich will do Kid."_ Dean answered, _"Could you make a hero sandwich?_

"_Dean…" _Sam's voice had an annoyed pitch, _"Aren't you forgetting something?"_

His older brother's eye-brows furrowed in deep thought as they nearly dashed into each other.

"_Um… could you make me a hero sandwich, PLEASE?"_ Dean asked again, emphasizing the last word with a grin.

I giggled like a toddler tickled pink. He was so adorable when he conceded to doing something wrong.

"_Of course sweetie, the usual kind?"_ I asked.

"_What usual kind?"_ they asked in unison.

"_The kind I used to make for you, silly. Don't tell me you forgot?" _I replied, a little amused.

His green eyes took on a wistful look and a surprised expression reigned over his face for a few fleeting moments before it was replaced with that rare, tender smile of his.

"_Yes, please. That'd be great."_ His voice was several octaves softer.

Sam looked perturbed as he looked from Dean to me and then back to his brother.

"_I'm feeling kinda left out right now."_ He pouted in a manner very uncharacteristic of him.

Dean stared at him like his younger brother had turned in to a girl before rolling his eyes dramatically.

"_Aw honey…"_ I laughed as I ruffled his wavy brown locks, earning a sweet puppy smile from him, while my older son muttered something about mushy moments.

"_Can I have one too Mom? Please?"_

And there was that Sammy smile again. Green eyes twinkling like emerald stars with a toothy smile to match, he looked like a gleeful twelve year old.

How could one say no to that face?

"_And that is the power of Sammy's puppy eyes."_ Dean's sideline comment came in a low tone from somewhere behind the stack of papers and books.

"_Shut up, Jerk."_

"_Get back to your research, Bitch."_

If I thought I had missed them while growing up, I was wrong again.

I planted a kiss on Sam's crown and patted Dean on the top of his spiky hairdo. As the older brother whined about messing with his hair, I had a sudden burst of inspiration and ruffled his hair with both hands effectively making the neat strands go crazy in every direction.

He recoiled in horror and jumped out of his chair yelling harsh curses. On realizing who he had showered his selective vocabulary with, he abruptly stopped. A look of pure bewilderment adorned his beautiful features evoking a gushy reaction from me.

"_Aw, you look like your four year old self again Dean!"_ I grinned.

The miffed hunter scowled in retaliation though it did a really bad job of making him look scary. If anything, it added to his overall cuteness.

Sam did the unpredictable. He got up from his chair and quickly tackled his brother to the floor, inviting me at the same time. Dean was strong and fast, no doubt about it, but Sam was taller. The younger brother roared in wild laughter at being able to act goofy like a kid again.

"_**DUDE! PERSONAL SPACE!"**_ The older hunter growled wrathfully but luck was simply not on his side that day.

I quickly snapped a picture of the wrestling duo before joining Sam in messing up his brother's hair even further, much to the older hunter's repulsion.

"_**Have you both lost it?! Sam? SAMMY! Let go off me!"**_

"_No way Jerk!"_ Sam laughed as his brother tried to bat his way out of Sam's gargantuan lock.

Dean looked fit to burst. I think we might have scarred him…

"_**MOM!"**_ he finally burst out, _**"Help me!"**_

My surprise was nothing compared to Sam's. He let go off his squirming brother who immediately jumped to his feet and scrambled behind me.

"_Dean, did you just call her Mom?"_ the younger brother asked in awe.

"_I might have. So what?!"_ Dean bristled as he used me as a shield for a few more moments before dashing outside and sprinting away like a spooked springbuck.

"_I think we narrowly escaped from giving him an aneurysm."_ Sam grinned at me as he patted me on the head.

I shook my head, smiling in spite of the situation.

"_Come on hon, let's get your brother before he goes berserk."_

'

'

'

It took a few minutes searching to locate him. And of all places, in a bar. With a pretty girl, of course. Typical Dean.

"_Great. We better get another room Mom."_ Sam moaned tiredly.

"_Why?"_

"_Uh, nothing. Come on, let's get the ingredients for dinner."_

"_Is he going to bring that girl back to the room?"_

Sam burst into a deep shade of red.

"_It's Valentine's Day after all."_ I added quickly.

He sighed in relief.

"_Yeah it is, Kid. Do you want some candy?"_ he smiled gently.

"_Sounds nice. We might as well grab some more orange juice… and apple too."_

Sam slid an arm around my shoulders, a joyful look in his eyes.

"_I am glad we get to share at least one holiday Mom."_

"_Me too Sam."_ I reveled in the same feeling of happiness, _"Think we should get Dean to come with us?"_

"_Naw, he's busy. He always-"_ he stopped midway when he turned back and saw his brother leaving the bar and walking towards us, _"What the- he actually turned her down?"_

"_What is it Sam?" _I asked unable to catch up with Sam's chain of thought.

"_Nothing."_

Sam's face changed completely. He had a serious expression on, I might say he looked a little worried too.

I couldn't understand what caused the sudden change in his demeanor.

Maybe someday I'll figure out how to solve the riddles beating about inside their noggins.

'

'

'

My boys looked very dashing and drop-dead gorgeous in the suits, even though they were rentals. I couldn't help not gushing over them, much to Sam's amusement and Dean's chagrin.

"_Mom, calm down… it's just a rented suit."_ Sam laughed as I fussed over his hair, trying to get them in one setting.

"_Hush, just let me fix you up hon!"_ I grinned like a crazy loon.

"_Kid, we're running late. Come on, stop acting like a star-struck hairdresser."_ Dean complained with a frown.

"_You, come here sweetie."_ I turned to my older son. When he didn't budge, I bounded over to him.

He leaned backwards, trying to get away from my excited hands eager to adjust his hair and tug at his cheeks. I had my way in the end, getting a happy chuckle from Sam who enjoyed seeing his brother so helpless.

"_Aw, come on! It's not like we are going to walk down the aisle or something!"_

At that comment, I went completely ballistic. I started gushing over how handsome and debonair they were gonna look on their wedding day… if they ever decided to settle down.

A hunter's life did not allow for such a simple luxury. But one could hope.

Dean finally put his hands on my shoulders to calm me down. I stopped midway through gesturing wildly with my arms in the air.

"_Once we solve this case, you can do whatever crazy thing you want to do, okay?"_ he spoke slowly, drawing out every word carefully as though explaining a complicated topic to a little child, _"But right now, we need to get to St. James Medical Center. Think you can put away the marching band for a while?"_

Finally getting back to my senses, I nodded in reply.

I adjusted my own suit and checked my first ever fake ID. _Now we are talking._

"_Your carriage awaits, milady."_

I turned to find Sam smiling at me and Dean making an exaggerated expression of boredom as he played with the keys.

"_You look great Mom."_

I bounded over to the two of them as I blushed a little on hearing the nice words from Sam, sliding my arm into the crook his offered elbow.

"_Finally."_ Dean rolled his eyes.

'

'

'

The trip to the hospital went without any glitches. I was very nervous while showing my ID, but the boys seemed to be accustomed to showing their fake ones. It is surprising how people took the authenticity of such important things for granted.

Dean did most of the talking while Sam and I shared a sense of queasiness. The thought of having to examine some bodies shook me up a little.

Suddenly I felt a fleeting sense of something dark passing nearby. My pulse began to race and I could hear the throbbing in my ears as the uneasy feeling seemed to get closer. My eyes suddenly fell on Sam, who appeared distracted and disturbed at the same time.

I placed my hand on his shoulder and he tensed up.

"_What's the matter Sam?"_

Before he could reply, a man carrying a briefcase walked past us. I jumped back in horror when I saw his face, while Sam's entire frame seemed to freeze.

The man face, or lack of one, took me back to the time I had witnessed Bobby's kidnapping. This man was one of them- in place of a normal human face he had a flaming skull on his shoulders, similar to the ones I had seen before. He did not seem to notice me, but for a fleeting moment Sam seemed to look at him in an odd manner.

Sam had sensed something too.

I gently nudged at his elbow, hoping to get some answer. Dean noticed the sudden change in him and asked if he was okay.

"_Yeah, I'm fine."_ Sam's reply was rushed and ready.

I wondered if Dean was convinced. I certainly wasn't.

* * *

**Golly, I must be getting clumsy with my writing. I am not sure how this chapter must have felt or if it had a smooth cruising. *scratches head in an unsure manner***

**Reviews would be very, very wonderful! Please take a couple of minutes to drop your feedback :) Sam and Dean hugs to all who do :D**

**Thank you for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello, my lovely readers :) Before moving on to anything else I'd like to apologize for taking so long to update. My reason is pretty dull and bore-inducing. I have been caught up with my classes and project work and usually come back exhausted, with no energy left to get my assignments done either :( I haven't been able to write properly in a while and believe me, nothing upsets me more!**

**I wanted to cover much more than I have written for this chapter but it was starting to get too cluttered so I have to break it into one more part than I had originally planned. I hope you like this new update :) Following the episode I have based the current trip of Alexis on, this is continued in 05x14 "My Bloody Valentine".**

**Once again, I take this chance to thank each and every one who has reviewed, followed and favorite my story and to all the new ones who are following, favoriting and reviewing my little creation! Thank you all, so much!**

**~Tisha Wyman- The cute little fight scene was needed :) I am trying to put in more scenes with the boys and their Mum as I write. The reason why Dean didn't pick up the girl, well it will be cleared in the next chapter hopefully :) I hope you like this one sis!**

**~Shorty22133- And here's the next one! Thank you for the feedback :)**

**~XKaterinaNightingaleX- yep, a new one again! Enjoy!**

**~Maknatuna- New chappie sis! I have written more about Castiel in this one chapter than in all my other previous chapters of the story… I hope I did justice to him and kept him in character :) Thanks sis, glad I'm not getting rusty in writing this!**

**~supernaturalfangirl15- Thanks so much for taking time out from your busy schedule to read my story! I really, really appreciate it K! Aw, I am glad you found the many 'aww' moments cute in the previous chapter! I hope you like this new one!**

**~mistiqueXDdelusions- *drum rolls* ahoy, new chapter again! :D enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, or anything or anyone related to it or any songs or references used on the show. I only own the small bunch of OCs that I am writing which I have used for this story.**

**I had to refrain from including the action parts in this chapter. They will be up in the next one! Hope you enjoy this new update, and please remember that reviews are another form of love! *hopes reader gets the hint and smiles innocently***

* * *

I wondered if Dean was convinced. I certainly wasn't.

'

'

'

Before I realized it, we were in the basement of St. James Medical Center, in the autopsy section. I felt the hair on my neck standing up on its end as we walked into the cool temperature of the large room.

I had never been very comfortable with dissections during my practical classes. The fact that we were in a large dissecting room for human corpses didn't make me feel better in any way. If anything, it did a good job of rattling my already jangled nerves. _Oh boy, this was going to be one heck of an experience for me._

Dean had already spoken to Dr. Corman, who had taken an amiable attitude to Dean, aka Agent Marley for this case. My boys could get pretty creative with their aliases.

The boys were examining the hearts which had been removed from the corpses found at the sites of the various mind-boggling incidents.

I didn't know whether to hold the Valentine season accountable for Dean's weird and silly sense of humor as he passed one of the hearts to a queasy, nonetheless studious, Sam.

"_Hey, be my Valentine?"_

I was still going to need a little getting-used-to Dean's juvenile take on cadavers. _Boys,_ I shook my head.

Sam soon noticed some markings on the hearts which resembled symbols. He said they looked Enochian. To confirm their assumptions, Dean decided to call Castiel.

Now this was new. Calling an angel via a cell phone. Sure was an interesting Universe.

I took the few seconds of my lone time with Sam to see if he was feeling alright. I placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, earning a surprised look from him.

"_What is it?"_ he asked innocently, having forgotten the unease that had marred his face minutes ago.

"_Are you feeling alright hon? You looked a little disturbed back then."_

"_Yeah, I'm fine Mom. Feels a little humid in here though, must be the AC."_ He answered quickly.

I could see he was being sincere and wasn't hiding anything. But I wished he could be more aware of himself. Before I could ask him anything else, I felt a sudden, yet familiar change in the pressure in the air around me, like a sudden depression before it evened out again. I was about to ask Sam if he felt it too when I saw him looking ahead rather amusedly.

I followed his line of gaze and saw that Castiel had arrived, phone pressed to one ear, standing in very close proximity to Dean. Apparently, Dean couldn't forgive an invasion on his personal space except if it was brought in by the angel.

If Castiel had appeared any closer, their noses would have collided. Dean had frozen in his place, while Castiel didn't seem to notice the nearness at all.

For the sake of simplicity they could have just hung up and continued talking. I guess the angel was still getting used to talking on the phone. He seemed to have ruled out the reason that we used cell phones is to bridge the distance gap between us and our companions.

That was the one singular moment that made me realize how child-like the angel was in many aspects. My future trips (about which I'll get around to speak about in the time to come) and my various rendezvous with him often made me witness his reactions to the many human situations. Many of those incidents were profoundly perplexing circumstances for the celestial being.

The angel was back to his stoic self in a moment and he examined the hearts that Sam had put out for him to see.

"_You are right, Sam. These are angelic marks. I imagine you'll find similar marks on the other couples' hearts as well."_ The angel affirmed Sam's assumption as he scraped off the remnants of blood and fluid that had gotten smeared on his hand on the side of the storage box. The sight of the little blood was already starting to have its affect on me- I was getting light-headed. In order to steady myself, I quickly sat down on a nearby stool.

Castiel eyed me with concern. It was an odd, nearly out of character expression for him. He opened his mouth to ask me if anything was wrong, but I shook my head to stop him. I felt a slight intrusion inside my head as a foreign sensation wormed itself in. I panicked, terrified by the invasion. Before I could jump off the stool in horror, Castiel's calm and sober voice echoed in the recesses on my skull.

"_You are upset. We can depart this place if it is causing you extreme distress."_

I looked at him in confusion. He gave a subtle nod.

I had forgotten we could communicate in mind.

"_I'm fine Castiel… thank you for your concern."_ I projected back into his mind. It felt a little clumsy, but I got it through.

The boys looked back and forth between the angel and me. They looked as if they wanted to ask what was going on between us. I averted my gaze to avoid their question-filled stares. I didn't want to get them concerned over my queasy little fear.

Castiel's blue eyes went downcast for a few moments, as though he were contemplating something deeply. He looked back up and went on to explain about the markings. He said that it was a mark of union. The man and the woman who had the markings on their hearts had been intended and destined to be mates.

"_Okay, who put them there?"_ Dean impatient question effectively exposed our impatience on the matter too.

Castiel, being the only one who could explain things and obviously had experience from his thousands of years of existence, had a superior learned look on his face as he answered Dean's question.

"_Well, your people call them 'Cupid'."_

Our interest took on a higher ground at the last revelation. Three pairs of confused eyebrows shot towards the all-knowing angel.

"_A what?"_ Sam asked bewilderedly.

"Cupid as in baby angels?"

I blurted out.

Castiel looked defeated with our reactions. He even looked, I dare presume, a little sad.

"_I cannot blame the human account of myths if it happens to be erroneous, seeing that they haven't seen many of the paranormal creatures. Conversely, you two brothers have probably seen more of them while a major fraction of the human population doesn't even realize they exist."_ He spoke solemnly as he stated his opinion on the matter, _"What human myth has mistaken for 'Cupid' is actually a lower class of angel. Technically, it's a cherub, third- class."_

"_Cherub… that-that little flying kid in diapers?!"_ Dean asked skeptically, eyebrows crashing together in disbelief.

Castiel, if anything, looked washed out in confusion. I can only imagine how he was taking Dean's outlandish quips. Let alone the angel who was foreign to many expressions of the human language, I myself had a hard time getting my head around to Dean's peculiar retorts sometimes.

"_They are not incontinent."_ The angel sincerely clarified in his monotone, the slight tilt of his head only confirming the probability that he was scratching the base of his celestial brain to determine where his earthly charge had gotten such a ridiculous notion.

Sam shook his head as I face-palmed at the amusing conversation between his brother and the angel. It was better than watching any daytime talk show.

Castiel went on to explain that it was their task to mark the individuals who were meant to end up together. For the marked people to go berserk and eat each other to death, he explained, it signaled only to one thing- a cupid gone rogue. And we had to stop it.

'

'

'

Valentine's Day meant love was in the air. Literally.

The four of us followed the trail of the cupid who happened to be in the range closest to us. Castiel was able to track him and soon we found ourselves seated at a table in a restaurant packed with people, most of whom were on dates.

Sam and Castiel sat on one side, while Dean and I sat on the opposite. It appeared to be an unspoken agreement for us to sit in that particular pattern- Dean opposite to Castiel, Sam opposite to me.

As the angel began to explain a bit more on cupid's ways and why he'd come into a restaurant, I couldn't help but take a good look at him. He seemed different. I couldn't place it, but he appeared strangely less in attention and I daresay, a little distracted. His fair-skinned face was slightly distorted, taking on a constipated look. Not that I believed an angel could have gastrointestinal problems.

I glanced at his wings. They lacked their usual luster. I was worried that he was coming down with some sort of angelic ailment… that is, if such an illness could even exist.

I was about to ask him if he was alright when his distracted manner of talking caught my attention again. He was looking absent-mindedly at Dean who, surprisingly, put his burger down. Uneaten.

Sam and I raised our eye-brows in unison. I opened my mouth to ask, but Sam beat me to it.

"_Wait a minute. __**You**__ are not hungry?"_ Sam asked his brother with a half-amused, half-shocked tone.

"_No. What? I'm not hungry."_ Dean replied with slight irritation in his voice.

"_Then you are not going to finish that?"_ Castiel asked suddenly, taking us all by surprise, as he reached for Dean's plate and took the burger in his hands.

Once again I wanted to ask him if he was alright but my question was thwarted again before I could even process it in my head.

A strong gust of wind blew into the restaurant and Castiel's face livened up suddenly as he threw an interested glance in a random direction across the restaurant.

"_He's here."_

Except for the plate of food in front of him, the normal Castiel had returned. He told us to meet him in the back when Sam said that he couldn't see him. Dean soon saw what the angel was hinting at with regard to the exact location of the cupid. A love-dazed couple shifted and sat closer beside each other as soon as the aforementioned gust of wind had rushed in. Apparently, so had cupid.

Following the angel's instructions, the boys and I went to the back of the place hurriedly. Castiel was already there, his palm spread out and facing outwards as he stood with his arm extended towards what appeared to be an empty space in front of a wall.

I felt a presence in our vicinity though it was unlike from any other I'd felt before. It felt weak too, like the materialization of this particular creature had been half-hearted.

"_Cas, where is he?"_ Sam asked as he looked around the apparently vacant space surrounding us.

The angel's voice was low and gruff as usual, but now it was laced with concentration. _"I have him tethered."_

He uttered a few words in Enochian, ending the chant with a command to the cupid to manifest itself.

There was no appearance of anything but I felt the presence change slightly. Whatever Castiel had linked himself to, wasn't going to hold back for long.

Dean was starting to get impatient. _"So, where is he?"_

No sooner had he uttered those words, the pressure of the presence hovering in the room got a lot more powerful and it finally took on a physical form. It grabbed Dean from behind and after encasing him in his arms, lifted him off the ground.

"_**Here I am!"**_

Had it not been for the insanely happy sing-song voice, I'm pretty sure Sam would have rushed to his brother's defense. But the sight we held in front of us knocked us out of our wits. Cupid was definitely not how I had pictured him in mind…

And so it was written that I would meet another celestial creature that day. And boy, what a jolly fellow he turned out to be… oh, and naked too. Do I even start on how my idea of cherubs- the cute cuddly flying babies with small fledging wings was completely opposite from the stark-naked, giggly and cheerful grown-up man who had suddenly manifested in front of us?

He had Dean in a firm, but harmless, arm lock and it was pissing my older kid off. He tried to squirm out from Cupid's grip but the enthusiastic creature simply wouldn't let go.

Dean must felt really helpless because after struggling for a few moments, he growled for help which only worked to fuel the happy-go-lucky heavenly creature's glee. Why, it looked like Cupid was treating Dean like an adult does to appease a sulking child.

Before anything else could happen, Cupid dropped Dean and strode over to Castiel acknowledging him with a loudly uttered greeting, _**"Hello, you!"**_

Castiel looked a little worried, I'd like to point out. But there was no escaping from the exceedingly love-inundated hugs of the patron of adoration and affection.

Cupid picked him up with no more effort than lifting a fluffy pillow and proceeded to hug the breath out of his vessel- I could even hear the bones in his vessel's back make cracking sounds. Castiel looked like he was going to have an asthmatic fit but he didn't fight back or try to get loose. I could hear the merry cherub giggling as he wiggled with Castiel in his arms like a four year old kid sways with his favorite teddy bear.

Dean has recovered from his initial shock and he regarded the happy form skeptically.

"_This, is Cupid?"_ he asked our angel friend who still had his feet in the air, lifted off the ground like Dean had been.

"_Yes."_ Castiel replied laboriously, his intake of air being sharply compromised by the gargantuan grasp of the love-struck cherub.

Cupid was very sociable, I found out in the moments that followed. He seemed to have a very short attention span when he was done with hugging every next person in his immediate vicinity. Which meant Sam or I were going to be next…

He let go of Castiel and spun around to set his eyes on the gentle giant.

"_And look at you, huh?"_ the cherub made his way towards Sam, who looked horrified when he realized he was going to be next.

In spite of dreading what was coming, the sweet giant still placed himself between the animated cherub and me, effectively shielding me from the fervent onslaught of adulation.

Cupid bounded his way to Sam who tried to back away slowly.

"_No…"_ Sam managed to mumble before turning around to escape from the ambush, but the cherub got ahead of him by teleporting in front and locking him in another one of his enthusiastic clinches.

The only thing that stopped me from laughing at Sam's squirmy face was the dreaded knowledge of me being the next candidate.

Cupid seemed to take more time in hugging the life out of Sam. Poor thing. That made my trepidation stretch out longer, knowing that soon I was going to be dangling in the air too.

"_Is this a fight? Are we in a fight?"_ Dean muttered irritably as he helplessly watched his younger brother being manhandled by the agent of romance.

"_This is… their handshake."_ Castiel replied defeatedly.

"_I don't like it!"_ Dean hissed.

"_No one likes it."_ Castiel's answer appeared to be an attempt to comfort his shaken ward.

I shuffled clumsily towards Dean and Castiel in a last attempt to escape the barrage of fondness that was likely headed my way. Dean was happy to oblige and he quickly held out his arm, throwing it around my shoulders as he sandwiched me in the space between him and the angel.

The cherub was quick to notice and he skipped over to me, arms outstretched.

"_**Oh no, you don't!"**_ Dean warned glaringly, tightening his arm around my shoulders as I pressed against him to avoid the nude man who was so intent to hug me.

"_Humans and their silly reservations!"_ Cupid said in his sing-song manner when he realized I was trying to avoid him. He let down his arms and extended his right hand towards me in a requesting gesture. I looked up at Dean who furiously shook his head. I turned to Castiel who responded conversely to Dean by giving a subtle nod. Gulping down the chunk that had formed in my throat after the unsure responses from my son and our angel friend, I hesitantly put my hand in the cupid's.

He smiled, bowed and planted a soft kiss on my hand before standing back up and letting go. At least he kept his distance from me. When I looked into his warm eyes, I felt an instant liking to him. In a way he was like a giant teddy-bear. I tried to maintain that chain of thought without giving too much attention to his otherwise lack of clothing.

"_What can I do for you?"_ Cupid asked in a friendly and light-hearted manner as he looked around the room casting amiable looks at everyone.

Dean and Castiel confronted him about the recent cannibalistic murders that the lovers had inflicted upon each other. The incredulous look on the cherub's face took us by surprise. He had no idea about what was going on. Before Castiel could press him further to answer our questions, the cherub broke down and, to my utter flabbergasted surprise, started crying!

Castiel, Sam, Dean and I huddled together in an uneasy formation as we stared at the bawling cupid uncertainly. I felt kind of guilty to see him cry; he seemed nice. A quick glance on the three faces around me confirmed they were feeling the same- including Castiel.

"_Should-should somebody maybe… go talk to him?"_ Sam broke the awkward silence with his tentative suggestion.

"_Yeah, good idea. Give 'em hell Cas." _Dean jumped at his brother's idea and thumped Castiel's shoulder encouragingly.

The angel looked at us with a face that seemed to scream- _Why me?_ Nevertheless, he cautiously approached the weeping cherub while glancing back at us crossly.

In the short while I had come to know the angel, I was sure he hadn't faced this kind of perplexing situation before. He looked lost on how to start.

"_Um… look… We didn't mean to, um…"_ Castiel began pathetically. He turned around to find some sort of support from us. Sam gave him a pushy helpless smile, Dean nodded his head in encouragement and I gestured a thumbs-up. Our celestial friend huffed at the hopeless aid we were offering and turned back to the cherub in defeat.

"… _hurt your feelings."_ Castiel's husky intonation never had seemed so strained and helpless before.

The cherub spun around all of a sudden, throwing himself against Castiel who's breath got knocked out of his vessel's lungs again. The cherub was muttering his grievances on how diseased love upset him.

"_Love is more than a word to me… I love love! I love it… and if that's wrong, I don't want to be right!"_ Cupid exclaimed as he clung on to Castiel for dear life. Our stoic angel companion awkwardly patted him on the back seeing that there was nothing else he could do.

"_Yes, yes. Of course. I… uh- I have no idea what you are saying."_ The angel admitted finally. It struck me as a very odd thing to hear from the wise old being.

The cherub told us that after he was done with his rounds, what his targets did was out of his knowledge. He also said that he was just following orders. In a desperate attempt to prove his innocence, he asked Castiel to read his mind. It was evident that he was telling the truth.

Dean took the next step as he questioned whose orders was Cupid following. The cherub laughed and said it all came from heaven. When he was further questioned by Dean about why did heaven care if certain people ended up with the ones they were destined for, he said it had to do with certain destinies and certain bloodines. Suddenly he beamed and pointed out the example of Dean and Sam.

My ears pricked up at the mention of my sons. Did it mean that John and I had also been picked and chosen by them?

"_What?"_ Sam asked as he tilted his head in curiosity.

Cupid went on to explain how important it was for me and John to fall in love and be together. "Top priority arrangement" was how the cherub labeled it. It seemed to have been a really big deal in heaven in that time.

The cherub also explained how difficult it had been to get it done. I remember it very well. John and I couldn't even stand to be in the same room at first, let alone talk to each other. It still amazed me that I could love and marry the man I hadn't given much thought about earlier. John and I often used to joke about our earlier antagonistic days after we had gotten engaged. No wonder everything had changed- it had been some Cupid's doing after all.

The cherub seemed pretty contented when he finally announced that after they were done with John and me, we had become a perfect couple. He was too joyful and caught up in his own words to notice the changed expressions on Dean's and Sam's faces.

Dean had a hard and stony look on his face as he narrowed his eyes threateningly at the oblivious cupid. I knew what he was thinking. Sam, on the other hand, looked miserable and hurt when he heard the words from the cherub.

All those years while growing up, they had to live without me. If I hadn't died, they wouldn't be living this wretched way of life. They would have just been two normal, regular people with normal, regular problems living their boring and predictable lives. But then, they wouldn't have to risk their bodies and souls while trying to keep the world in working order. They could grow up like ordinary kids and fall in love and get married, have children and grandchildren too. Then they'd grow old and retire from whatever job they were doing and take it easy in their senior years. It would have been the perfect lives they deserved to live.

I placed a comforting hand on Sam's as he frowned in desolation. Although he wrapped his hand around mine, he wouldn't look at me. I tugged at his sleeve to get him to respond and he slowly lowered his head to look at me. I could gaze into his sad green eyes just for a couple of seconds before he broke eye-contact. I was unable to decide how to comfort him, or his brother. Dean would definitely not want to be consoled, but I could at least try to ease some of Sam's unhappiness. It didn't look like it was going to happen though. Not able to decide the best words, I put my free arm around Sam's waist and leaned against him. He responded by putting an arm around me, and bent down a bit to kiss the crown of my head.

Castiel seemed to catch onto the emotions stirring inside the boys because he didn't interrupt at all. He turned his heavy eyes to glance at the floor as the blissful cupid went about his joyful banter, completely clueless how his re-telling was affecting the brothers.

I heard Dean snarl some angry words at the cherub. He must have said John and I died or something because Cupid suddenly looked crestfallen and he said sorry. His serious bearing didn't last long though, and after stating that Dean and Sam needed to be born he got back into his giggly self. He even went on to sing that John and I were a match made in heaven- something that worried me a lot because only that very heaven knew how Dean was going to react.

And react, boy, did he react. My firstborn threw a hard punch right at the cherub' face. He must have forgotten how celestial beings were resistant to puny mortal ambushes because Dean's face scrunched up in pain immediately and he muttered curses as he cradled the hand with which he had struck cupid.

The cupid looked momentarily stunned and undeniably upset. With the sound of large wings fluttering, he vanished.

Dean looked around like a maddened beast, searching for the cherub who had taken leave without so much as uttering a simple good-bye.

"_Where is he? __**Where did he go?!**__"_ Dean roared in fury.

"_I believe you upset him."_ Castiel finally spoke again.

"_**Upset him?!"**_came the angry rejoinder from the very pissed-off Dean. Sam tensed up even more and he slowly let go of me before going after his brother.

"_Dean, enough!"_ Sam's voice was earnest and a little angry at the same time.

"_**What?!"**_

"_**You just punched a cupid!"**_

"_**I punched a dick!"**_

"_Dean… its al-"_ I began but was cut off by Dean.

"_Kid, don't you say it's alright, __**'cause it's not!"**_he hissed at me sharply.

"_Dean, I just want you to know that-"_ I tried to start again but failed.

"_They destroyed everything. It will never be alright; no matter how many times you say it, it won't ever be."_ Dean's voice came out surprisingly soft and quiet. For a few precious moments, he lost his grip on the wrathful face he was carrying and gave in. A vulnerable form surfaced over his enraged features.

Sam was on the verge of losing his patience completely. He turned to his brother again.

"_Um, are we gonna talk about what's been up with you lately, or not?"_ Sam tried his best to sound normal but his tired countenance betrayed his efforts.

Dean's face took on the look of an invincible warrior within micro-seconds after hearing the last line from his brother.

"_Or not."_ Dean put down firmly and walked past the three of us in determined steps.

"_He is very upset."_ Castiel said tonelessly as he turned to face us after watching the angry figure of the older brother meander away from the back room.

"_He has the right to be. Both he and Sam have been made to put up with a lot because I went away too early."_ I voiced ruefully.

"_I sense a hint of remorse radiating from your aura, Alexis. I do not understand why you feel responsible for Dean's outburst."_ Castiel innocently uncovered my guilt and I squirmed, knowing Sam wasn't going to let it go easily.

"_Cas, it's nothing like that. I don't- I'm not… I'm fine."_ I stammered as I struggled to look neutral. It took me a few slow moments to realize I had called the angel with the nickname the brothers had given him. The angel tilted his head, obviously noticing the change I made in addressing him.

"_Uh, I mean it's fine Cas- Castiel. Thank you for the concern though."_ I finished lamely.

"_Dean has explained that humans tend to use shortened versions of the proper names of people they consider their friends. I appreciate you accepting me as a more cherished companion."_ Castiel spoke in his unemotional style, his voice hardly reflecting the thanks he seemed to have offered to me.

"_Er… yeah. You are welcome, Cas. It's only fitting since you have taken such good care of my boys. I should be the one to thank you."_

Sam was quiet the whole time we had been talking and I dreaded the silence because it meant his thinking gears were rotating furiously in their cranks. I gingerly started to step towards the exit when I felt a gentle hand coming to rest on my shoulder.

"_What's Cas talking about Mom?"_

I turned slowly to face my younger son.

"_It's nothing Sam. Just a passing feeling. Let's go."_ I knew I was probably looking like a pathetic fool trying to worm my way out from Sam's intense gaze, but I didn't have the strength to talk about it right then.

"_Mom, it's okay. Just- just tell me if Cas is talking about the same thing I'm thinking right now. Please. You don't have to blame yourself for anything, okay?"_ He held me with such a gentle look that I only felt the guilt deepen. And I deserved to carry that little weight. It was nothing compared to what the three boys in my life carried on their shoulders.

"_I'm fine Sam. Don't worry."_ I tried to sound as normal as possible, ignoring the guilt-ridden ride that was running amok in me.

"_Don't pull a Dean on me Mom."_ He persisted gently and I suddenly understood why Dean would get annoyed with Sam at times. The nefarious voices playing in my head, coupled with the pained looks on my sons' faces, plus Castiel's unintentional exposing of my internal battle struck away at the padlock I had been holding on to and I flew into an angry fit before I could stop it.

"_**I said I'm fine, Sam! Just stop asking me already!"**_ I lashed out at the poor unsuspecting giant.

Nothing could have prepared me for the hurt look that slowly spread over his features.

"_Sam, I…"_ My speech faltered as I reached out to grab his arm in an attempt to stop the pieces from crumbling. Shouting at my concerned son was an atrocious thing to do on my part. My heart began to hammer against my ribs as the horrible realization of what I'd just done to my youngest kid dawned on me.

"_I'm sorry Sam. That was uncalled for."_ I said as I managed to muster some valor after I had foolishly trampled upon the sensitive and insightful heart of my gentle son.

Perhaps this was why I got taken away from them. I didn't deserve to be around such a kind soul who always thought of everyone's wellbeing.

He put on a tiny glimmer of a smile, but the pain in his eyes was evident. It betrayed his efforts to hide the hurt that my foolishly spoken words had caused him.

"_It's alright Mom. I deserved it."_

Struck speechless, I looked up at him in disbelief. He nodded faintly before walking out in brisk steps. I remained rooted to my spot, unable to move or think after Sam's strange response.

I turned and saw Castiel hadn't budged from his place either. He was looking at me with that trademark stare of his again.

A mixture of contradicting feelings was wreaking me from inside. I sighed despondently. I was about to ask the angel what he was staring at me for when he said something that perhaps no one had ever asked me before.

"_What is with you Winchesters that makes each one of you take the blame for everything that goes wrong?"_

I guess that was just the way we had been created.

* * *

**We all know what's coming next! Action and fight scene, yes!**

**I hope this chapter was up to the mark :) Please take a couple of minutes from your precious time and kindly leave behind your valuable review/ feedback, and if you have the time some constructive criticism is highly appreciated too! Thanks so much!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello folks :) I am incredibly sorry for not having updated this sooner. I have had some bad times recently and wasn't in my best writing shape. I hope you still like this story and enjoy this new chapter.**

**As you might have already noticed, this update has a pretty long word count. Due to that I'm going to keep my A/N short again. I just wanted you all to know how much I appreciate your kind support and encouraging feedback. I love this story and I am so glad you do, too!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural, or anything or anyone related to it or any songs or references used on the show. I only own the small bunch of OCs that I am writing which I have used for this story, as well the parts of the plot that are my own creations.**

**Thank you so much, everyone who have REVIEWED, FOLLOWED and FAVORITED this story. I can't tell you how much it means to me!**

**I hope you like this one. Do take a couple of minutes to let me know!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I guess that was just the way we had been created.

'

'

'

We were back at the motel in no time. Things had been pretty quiet after my outburst on Sam. Technically, I was Mary's reincarnated form so that made me their mother in a way; but the shame I felt each time Sam spoke to me in his ever gentle and polite manner made me clench in guilt. I felt like a kid who had disobeyed her older brother and waited for the scolding to come but it never did. He was just being as nice as he could be and it was ripping my sense of self-pride to shreds. I deserved some kind of reprimand or something.

Dean wasn't able to sit still for long. He kept going over the files, getting more coffee or resumed work on Sam's laptop… but never sticking to one thing for long. He looked like a puppy chasing its own tail round and round.

The revelation by the cherub had him worked up and it was plain obvious that he was trying his best to keep his temper within rational boundaries. He spoke and responded in monosyllables or one line answers.

It was starting to get stifling in the room. I checked my phone though I already knew what I'd find. Yep, no signal.

Sam went over to the table Dean was working on and said something to him but got only a grunt in response. There was a short exchange between the two. I wasn't listening into their conversation but it sounded nothing like a happy chat. I was looking the other way trying to concentrate on some slapstick sitcom on the TV.

Suddenly I heard the sudden clap of a singular, swift motion which was followed by Dean's surprised growl. I whipped my head towards them and saw Sam towering over his brother who was scowling back. The gentle giant slid the now closed laptop off the table and walked towards me, leaving his brother muttering to himself.

"_Hey Mom…"_ his soft tone which never failed to take me by surprise initiated its way into a humble conversation, _"… I was thinking maybe you'd like to check your mail. You know… perhaps Caden might have received your message?"_

He offered me the laptop with both hands as though making a peace offering to some pagan deity. I took it quietly and placed it on the bed I was sitting on before I mumbled what came out in a somewhat sheepish tone of thanks. I looked up to face the giant who was still looming over me. After an awkward moment of reckoning he cleared his throat as he ran his fingers through his wavy mane.

"_I, um… I gotta go and check something out at the coroner's. Do you need anything?"_ he asked without any hint of remorse or scorn. I realized that the reprimand I was waiting for was not going to come.

"_No, I'm good. Thank you Sam."_

He lingered on for a second, pulling his lips into a straight line as he gnawed on his lower lip, looking deep in thought. I raised my eyebrows quizzically.

"_So… I'll just be out for a while. Be back soon."_ He mumbled awkwardly.

I nodded in affirmation as he put on his jacket and made for the door. With everything that was going on, I couldn't help but worry for his wellbeing.

"_Sam…"_ I called him back weakly as my guilt for my bad behavior was mercilessly wreaking my otherwise usual calm demeanor. He spun around in an instant, as though he were expecting me to call him back. Full puppy eyes mode in activation. If there was truly a heaven somewhere up there, it was probably taking a jolly good time in exacting its revenge on me for yelling at my gentle soul of a son earlier. I felt miserable.

"_Yeah Mom?"_

"_Don't be too long… and be safe, okay?"_

An instantaneous look of astonishment washed over his face for a moment before the features underwent an immense volume of tenderness.

"_Okay… sure thing Mom." _His benevolent expression banished my guilt as I met his forgiving eyes. His soul seem to glow with his smile.

"_Don't worry, I'm a big boy now."_ He grinned at the end, making me do the same. I shook my head, turning to the laptop as I placed it on my lap and booted it on. I could still feel him by the door so I looked up to see if he had forgotten anything.

His hazel eyes swept across the room with a stress-free glance before he walked out and shut the door behind him.

"_**Hey Sammy!"**_ Dean bellowed suddenly, making me jump and nearly dropping Sam's heavy, almost full-keyboard sized laptop on the hard floor. Before I could recover, he made another trumpet-pitched broadcast.

"_**Get some M&M's on your way back!"**_

_Seriously?_ I gawked at him in stupefied silence.

"_Yeah Dean… I heard you before you said that."_ Sam's fading voice could be heard from the other side of the door.

A satisfied look spread over the older boy's face. My sweet little boy of four years old, face was smeared with melted candy invaded my thoughts and I reveled in the dreamy feeling it brought. It was a beautiful trance to be in.

"_What's cooking in your head?"_ Dean's uninterested voice barged into my reverie.

He still had faint lines of stress marring up his charming face but they were toned down in severity. He was even generous enough to shower me with his swaggering smile, brandishing it off with his trademark smirk before turning to pour some more coffee into his stained mug.

"_You want some coffee Kid?"_ his voice sounded faraway with his back turned to me.

"_Yeah Dean, thanks."_ I rubbed my brow bones which suddenly felt heavy all of a sudden. I had been too worried about Sam's opinion about my inconsiderate action and had unknowingly taken on too much to think about.

I signed in to my email account, half-expecting to find a reply from Caden, half-dreading that I wouldn't. Dean had refilled his mug and got me one and had started to walk towards me. Contrary to my pessimism, there was one recent reply-email sitting patiently in my inbox. I was extremely relieved to see it was indeed from Caden even before I opened it.

Dean was balancing a candy bar on the rim of one of the mugs when I suddenly let out an elated scream and startled him, making him drop the mugs.

Out of habit, he dove for them before they could hit the floor and yelped when he got scalded by the hot coffee, making me jump in turn as I nearly dropped Sam's laptop for the second time that day.

Before I could ask him what had made him shriek like a terrified six year old in pigtails, he spewed out a string of colorful expletives which made my ears ring in dizzy clamor. He stopped abruptly when he suddenly seemed to remember that he had said those things to his mother. The silence was short-lived and replaced quickly with some very bad-tempered muttering.

I set down Sam's laptop and sprinted to his side in three steps. He was sprawled in a clumsy manner on the floor, tummy-side down with the mugs upturned and empty but thankfully not broken. His arms were already starting to show signs of the scalding burn as tiny blisters and injured areas of his skin began to appear. The reddened area was already blotched with varying intensities of burns which seemed to increase in their expanse as I watched them.

Dean was, understandably, glaring tetchily at me. He looked like a bristling cat that had been cornered and was ready to claw my eyes out.

"_I'm sorry about that Dean. Here, let me-"_ I started to say as I made a move for his shoulders and the arm that looked less burnt.

"_**What the hell did you do that for?!"**_ he slapped away my hands and hissed at the offending fiery sensation.

"_I am sorry Dean. I got carried away and-"_ I made another attempt to try to haul him up.

"_**Nearly scared the living shit out of me!"**_ he slapped away my hands again, swinging his arms at me. I decided to let him finish seething before I tried again.

"_Look, I said I'm sorry. I really am."_

"_**Like hell you are!"**_

"_**Hey! I said I am, okay! Why are you being such a drama queen?!"**_I suddenly lost my patience with his sour attitude.

"_**Dra- drama quee- YOU are calling ME a drama queen? What if I had gotten a hernia or pulled something with your banshee-screaming?!"**_

"_**How dare you! I did not scream you moron! And yeah, you're a big fat whiny drama queen! Understand you stupid pretty boy?!"**_

"_**I AM NOT PRETTY!"**_

"_**OH YES, YOU ARE! With your full lips, flawless complexion and delicate long eye-lashes you'd put any self-conscious girl to shame, you dumbass! 'NOT PRETTY' my foot!"**_

"_**And I'm not fat! Or whiny!"**_

"_**Shut up!"**_

"_**Oh for the love of… why are you being such a choking hazard today, huh?"**_

"_**What, me?! YOU started it!"**_

And with that last throw at him, I socked him on the side of his head.

"_**Ow!"**_ he threw an acidic glare at me before screaming at the top of his lungs, _**"That hurt, you stupid bitch!"**_

Appalled by his selection of words, I fell into a stunned silence. I wasn't sure whether it hurt or repulsed me. I stared at him, dumbstruck. What I saw further worked to silence me even more.

He looked utterly horrified, the meaning of his uttered words obviously sinking in. As I kept staring at him, his cheeks and ears slowly turned an unmistakable shade of crimson and he looked away, finally surrendering after our nasty word brawl.

I overcame my initial shock when I saw that he was terribly disturbed by what he had said to me. I immediately absolved his last retort at me as I made a feeble effort to salvage the smashed pride of my guilt-struck son.

"_I'm sorry for hurting you again Dean. I am just not myself today. Let me see that…"_ I said as gently as I could, reaching out another time to see his burns. There was no need for any more argument on the same day.

"_S'alright."_ He replied in a tone to match my own, _"I haven't been easy to deal with either. I'm sorry too Kid."_

He pushed himself off the floor and stood awkwardly while I pulled myself to my feet.

Once we were both standing, I tried to take a look at his wounds. He refused to be mothered and said he was fine. I purposely grabbed him at a site of one of the burnt areas on his forearm and he grimaced in discomfort.

I rolled my eyes at him at his stubbornness and tugged him to the bathroom sink, running cold water on the nasty burns. After soaking a towel thoroughly, I wrapped his forearms with it and brought him back to the bedroom area.

He sat quietly on one of the beds, keeping the wrapped towel in place, while I fussed around for some salve or antiseptic ointment.

"_Uh… hey Kid?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_What are you getting so worried about… I mean, it's no big deal."_

"_It always is a big deal for Moms, sweetie. Don't have be to so gallant just because I came back in a teenage girl's form. Save it for the ladies your age."_ I replied in a light tone, smiling to myself as I continued to rummage through the first-aid supplies.

"_Hmm… I guess you are right."_ his smile reflected in his voice and I didn't need to look at him to know that. _"But considering your extreme worry for my well-being, you are forgetting something."_

I stopped and turned to face him. _"Really? What?"_

He smiled more broadly before taking on a serious look.

"_You are an angel shield, right? If you could heal and pull Cas out of his unconsciousness, these burns must be like child's play to you."_

I stopped digging into the kit any further. He was right. How could I have forgotten that?

"_I'm still pretty new to thing whole healing stuff, Dean. It had slipped my mind. But yeah, you got that right. We won't know till we try though, right?"_ I said as I sat down beside him and started to gently unwrap the wet towel from his arms. The burns looked very painful as evident from the wicked redness on the tender skin of the inner side on his forearms and wrists. I gently placed a hand on one of his arms and felt horrible for being the cause of his hurt. The area was giving off heat and I am sure it stung much worse than nettles. Two mugs of steaming coffee was not a negligible amount.

I got him to hold out his hands in front of him, and by placing a pillow on his lap I rested his arms on them, burnt side up. I recalled the time I had healed Castiel and tried to remember how I got to trigger the curative power in me. There was no specific formula or protocol, I realized, as I had acted entirely on instinct.

"_Kid?"_

"_Hmm?"_ I mumbled in reply, trying to get myself into that particular state of mind.

"_It's okay if you can't remember. Don't push yourself."_ Dean's voice was considerate and kind.

"_Shh… I've almost got it."_

"_Oh. Alright."_

Silence reigned as I began to feel a familiar sense of warmth stirring at the base of my hands and they slowly travelled upwards to my palm, surging through my fingers and, eventually, my fingertips. The area around my birthmark on my chest felt the same way.

I heard a hushed gasp of surprise from Dean when my hands began to glow in a soft blue light along with the birthmark on my chest. It must have surely presented an odd spectacle when a circular disc of light began to shine through the fabric of my t-shirt as my healing ability was awakened.

"_Dean, don't move till I am done. And if you feel anything during the process let me know, alright?"_

Getting an affirmative nod from him, I gently placed my hands back on his injured skin and let the radiance emanating from my hands slowly envelope his wounded areas. Even though I was expecting it, I wasn't prepared for the sense of tranquility that followed. It was unlike the time I had healed the angel, when I was a little apprehensive about the whole thing.

"_It's warm but doesn't hurt…" _Dean began to tell me about the sensations he was feeling, _"… it's like being dipped in a tub of cooling salve but it's not icy. The burn's dying out…"_

He fell quiet for a minute before he spoke again.

"_It's pretty cool, Kid."_

I nodded to let him know I heard what he was telling me. I didn't speak for fear of disturbing the healing flow. I hadn't mastered it yet and had to modulate the steady current of the blue radiance. If I wasn't careful, it could get overwhelming like it had happened with Castiel.

In a matter of minutes, the glowing light began to dissipate and it dwindled out completely.

We stared at the new skin on his arms in amazement. They were clean and scar-free from older injuries and the burns were nowhere to be seen.

Dean whistled in uncorrupted appreciation as he held up his previously reddened arms and ran his gaze up and down on them, still a little fazed by the fact that I could actually heal him, just like Castiel had said. He remained seated, staring at me quietly and not saying anything. I mentally groaned thinking he was going to throw another of his typical wisecracks at me. The shiny wrapper of the candy bar which he had dropped earlier caught faint rays of light and it was sending out short, sharp beams of light. It caught my eye and I went to pick it up.

Next, I bent down to pick up the coffee mugs lying so incongruously out of place on the dusty floor rug. The black caffeinated beverage was going to give a nasty stain to it. I wondered if the manager would throw a fit when he saw it.

"_Thanks… Mom."_

I felt confusion warping my sense of logic after hearing something I was definitely not expecting. Turning around, I saw Dean still sitting on the bed. There was a faint blush on his tanned cheek and he looked remotely uncomfortable. It must have taken some amount of suppressing the usual Winchester gung-ho force to do that.

"_Don't mention it sweetie."_ I smiled in sincere approval as I returned the mugs to their place on the single table in the room and went back to Sam's laptop.

I focused on reading the email I had received. Thank goodness for Sam's idea of writing to Caden.

_Hey Squirt_

_Am I glad to hear from you… when you had disappeared unexpectedly again, I was at a loss on how to look for you. Fortunately I received your text telling me about your last location. I have been visiting the place from where you phased through everyday but you haven't returned yet. Do you know how long you'll be there? I am having trouble covering for you sis. It's been a little over a week and Mom doesn't seem to buy the story I cooked up for you. Come back soon._

_Are Sam and Dean with you? I hope you are well and safe. I don't know when you'll get this message but I hope you reply soon._

_Can't believe I'm saying this. I miss you Alex. Take care and be safe._

_-Shih Tzu._

I sighed in relief. I won't deny that my eyes watered upon hearing from my brother, but I was too engrossed in the perplexity of the current bizarre events of my life that I didn't get time to dwell on my sentimentality. I was reassured by the pace of time in my realm. It was moving at a slower rate again, and that was good because it meant that I could make up for the three weeks I had spent here with my boys in their realm.

I was tempted to tell my brother about the unearthing of my past life but I didn't want to overwhelm him. There was so much I wanted to tell him. My crazy life in which I had the good fortune to know about my boys and meet them too, having an angel on earth and being friends with him, becoming aware of my healing abilities- all of them were dying to burst forth from this realm to mine with the aid of this electronic medium of communication. Everything was wonderful. Weird- yes- but wonderful.

I took a few deep breathes to compose myself. I'd have to be careful about what I told Caden. He was so much like Dean when it came to worrying his butt off while getting nerve-racked about his younger sibling.

"_What does it say?"_ Dean asked with polite curiosity as he strolled over to where I was sitting and staring intently at the screen and sat down near me.

"_It's from Caden. He got my messages. Says he is hoping I am with you guys and safe. He's asked me to return soon."_

"_Are you gonna tell him?"_

"_About what?"_

"_About us… Sam and me… and- and the way you are related to us. Ya know, the whole being-born-again gig."_

"_No… I guess I better not tell him yet. He'll go ballistic and I won't be there to explain stuff to him. I just- I am not sure how he'll take it. He's a lot like Sam you know, he can't sit still once his interest is captivated by something.. which can be any random thing. Like Sam, he gets down to digging to the bottom of it, research and all that come with it."_

"_Huh. Another nerd in the family. Who'd have guessed…"_ Dean mused, mostly talking to himself.

I quickly typed a reply and sent it back to my brother. I noted the time and realized it had been only an hour old. I made sure to mention the date and time in my reply email so that he could estimate the rate at which time was passing in both realms.

'

'

'

It was another couple of hours later that Sam returned. He had called Dean a few minutes before he arrived to update on the latest and also ask if we needed anything. Dean told me about the weird suicide case Sam had come to know about. A man had stuffed himself with twinkies till he died. Literally.

Dean had also found about the extremely high rate of suicides that had taken place. It was much more frequent than normal, even after considering the weird ways in which people were dying or killing themselves. It got Dean into a pondering state and he fell quiet, studying the dates and statistics intently. A peaceful silence filled the room and save for the occasional sound of my typing on the laptop, there was a still quietness.

A soft knock on the door after about ten minutes signified Sam's return. He was a sight to behold. His clothes looked disheveled and the wavy strands of hair were out of place, tousled and matted in sweat. He looked like he had been in a wrestling bout. He was carrying a briefcase in one of his hands.

As soon as he walked in through the door and both Dean and I saw the state he was in, the older brother jumped to his feet and zipped to the younger one who was heaving tiredly.

"_Sammy?!"_ Dean's perplexed voice broke through the tranquil atmosphere of the room. _"Holy… What happened?! Sam?"_

The taller of the brotherly duo waved a hand to quell his brother's concern.

"_It's alright. I'm fine, Dean."_ Sam tiredly breathed out his words, _"Stumbled across a demon… had a tackle with him… he got away…"_

"_**A demon? Where?!"**_ There was a frantic and angered undertone to his big brother's voice. The spikes on Dean's crown seemed to have perked up even more on hearing his brother's narration.

"_Yeah, on my way back from the coroner's."_

I was sitting quietly as the brothers exchanged news. There was something very odd about Sam. Something unearthly and, I daresay, a little unsettling.

That was when I noticed the light of the aura surrounding him. Something had changed. I narrowed my eyes, trying to get a better look at him. When I cast my eyes on Dean, I found that I could see his aura too. He had one of his own, slightly different than his brother's.

I realized I could see them with as much ease as I could see Castiel's wings. I just hadn't realized it earlier.

The auras surrounding my sons were almost similar in color and form. Both of them were sheathed by what looked like a shimmering wispy blanket all along their limbs and entire physical form. There was a surreal bluish-violet hue to the auras and tiny glistening dust wafted in them. The tint of one aura looked slightly different from another one, though they remained similar in nature and quality.

Dean's aura felt rich in vigor and there were robust vibes emanating from him. However, there was a vulnerable feel to it too. It was as if he was sub-consciously suppressing his spontaneity and a part of his aural form was numbed. In his current mood, the wispy strand from his aura encapsulated him, as though trying to comfort his concern for the younger brother.

Looking back at Sam, I froze.

My younger son's aura looked odd and displaced. In my understanding, there seemed to have some bizarre compensation imposed upon the otherwise healthy-looking delicate tendrils swirling out from his aura as they gently caressed his frame and infuse it with viable sustenance. The sheen was considerably lesser than his brother's. A dull grayish cloud started seeping out from where his heart was situated and its nefarious curls slowly began to encase his beautiful aura. And in the time that the gray clouds extent advanced on him, Sam's demeanor began to feel weakened. The innocent gleam in his eyes looked faded and suppressed.

I couldn't understand why.

In the midst of my puzzling deductions which had thankfully remained unspoken- considering Dean's worry for his haggard-looking brother- they had already gotten engrossed in discussing about Sam's unexpected encounter with the demon.

"_What the hell does a demon got to do with this, anyway?__"_ Dean asked in an irritated tone.

"_Believe me, I got no idea.__"_ Sam replied in a drained manner.

Dean's eyebrow shot up in concern again. _"__You okay?__"_

He was looking at the gentle giant in an apprehensive manner, trying to decide whether his brother needed something to combat what appeared to be oncoming exhaustion. Sam's bearing was getting more and more fatigued and he had started to break out in sweat. His face had a clearly discernible sheen of perspiration as the fabric of his shirt had clung to his chest and back, drenched in his sweat.

I finally moved closer to him and placed a hand on his arm to get his attention. He seemed to be having trouble breathing and there was a slight flicker of panic in his widened- but also dulled- hazel eyes. That special greenish-gold spark lost its vibrant luster. I don't know why it saddened me greatly.

Looking at his brother and me, he collected himself.

"_Yeah, yeah... I'll be all right.__"_ he managed to say before he swiped a hand to his sweaty forehead.

Giving his brother a muted scrutinizing look, Dean nodded. It was evident he did that to comfort his own uneasiness as much as his brother's.

Turning back to the briefcase, he got into his professional mood. He was the oldest Winchester after all.

"_Let's crack her open. What's the worst that could happen, right?"_

Sam and I shared an uneasy shudder at Dean's last comment. He should really choose some of his words before he says them…

Breaking locks wasn't something they'd get worked up about. A click, a snap and a spring falling in place somewhere inside the mechanism- and voila, the clasp on the briefcase sprang open.

As the briefcase was slowly eased open by Dean, I felt a short, but strong ripple of pressure. It felt somewhat similar to the time I had felt Castiel's phase-through but was on a different plane. Thinking it was some kind of bomb planted by the demons, I was about to tell Dean to stop but I couldn't get to it. There was a burst of bright white light and we all turned away from it, covering our eyes on instinct.

Sam gave a cry of surprise while Dean managed to mutter something incorrigible again.

"_What the hell was that?"_ my older boy spoke our minds for us.

The pressure in the room change a second time and this time I knew who it was. There was a soft sound of fluttering wings and we all turned to look in the direction.

"_It's a human soul. It's starting to make sense."_ A deep gravelly voice boomed within the walls of our motel room.

Sure enough. Castiel.

And then I saw it. _What's he doing with a bag of burgers…?_ I observed confusedly.

He took a bite of the burger and went on to explain that his hunger was a clue. While he went about that, I snuck a look at his wings. They hadn't regained their shimmery grace. They still had that dull, matted look I had seen in the restaurant where we had met Cupid.

The angel, with his voice muffled by the big bite-sized chunks of the burger, explained that the town was actually suffering from hunger, more concisely starvation. And to be precise, he revealed that Famine was behind all of it.

When Sam enquired if our trench-coat clad celestial friend was referring to the horseman, he answered in the affirmative. Dean was not very thrilled about it. Castiel explained that the horseman Famine could make everyone starve for something that was their personal obsession or most hidden weakness. That explained the exaggerated romance and all the people stuffing themselves with food till they died.

When asked about his new interest in burgers, Castiel explained that Famine had affected him in his own way. Jimmy Novak, Castiel's vessel, had a liking for beef. With Famine in town this aspect of Jimmy had gotten triggered, compelling the angel to devour inhuman amounts of the said food item. I wondered how he was able to stomach all of the buns and patties since he seemed to be gobbling them with frequent regularity.

Castiel also told us that Famine had rounded up his own militia of demons given to him by Lucifer who would aid, feed and prepare him to "march across the land."

I couldn't believe my boys had been set up to this. Why did they have to be the ones to stop the impending apocalypse and all that came with it?

I sat down by myself on the bed while Sam went to use the bathroom. Dean and Castiel were involved in a discussion about the matter with an occasional question or suggestion from Sam. I was getting more and more disheartened by every minute's passing. I kept thinking of Sam's aura and it's spasmodic shudders. I decided to ask Castiel about it. When I looked at him I had second ideas though. He just didn't seem himself.

If someone had told me in any other situation that angels _actually_ existed and they could get hungry, for burgers specifically, I'd have laughed my head off.

The take-out bag was emptied quickly and our angel friend looked at it sadly. He almost looked adorable. I would have gushed over his sad pouty face had the cause behind his sad face not been so unsettling. Won't you too find it scary to watch a celestial being made so helpless by something as unimaginable as ground beef?

Dean decided that the only option they had left was to remove Famine's ring from him in order to stop him completely. I straightened suddenly, getting into adventure mode. With my new-found powers I was sure to be of some assistance to them in fighting Famine.

"_Where do you think you are going?"_

Dean was looking at me in a demanding attitude.

"_I'm going with you."_ I answered, a little taken aback by the sudden change in Dean's mood.

"_No, you're not. You are staying here."_

"_But-"_

"_Alex, you are staying here. It's too dangerous. I can't go into battle if I have to worry about you half the time."_

How could I win over the strong argument Dean had put down? I looked down and gave a defeated sigh. My mind started tumbling over with ideas to convince Dean to let me go with them. If only he'd let me go with them…

"_Oh no, don't start that now."_Dean's voice was cross and irritable.

I stared at him in confusion. What the hell was he talking about? _"What?"_

He rolled his eyes and scowled at me. _"Don't give me that look. I know you are thinking of a million ways to let me fall over with your cuteness and get persuaded to let you tag along."_

"_You think I'm cute?!"_

"_Considering that you are the mother of two grown men, yes you are."_

It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"_Women are beautiful, no matter what shape or form they may be in."_

Dean and I turned to face the angel who had entered a philosophical mood.

"_The males of every species and generally made more rich in form or plumage than females. However, it's the female of a species that carry a delicate charm, often enticing the males to be smitten by it. It it more pronounced in mammals." _Castiel rattled on without blinking. _"And you are also mammals."_

Dean rubbed a tired hand over his face while I tried to hold back a snigger. The angel angled his head in a slight tilt, a small frown creasing his vessel's dark eyebrows.

"_Do you disagree Dean? I find that quite surprising since you take incalculable advantage of your physical charm."_ He paused for a moment, trying to remember something then promptly continued. _"What is the term you use to refer to the females of the human species?"_

"_Cas…"_ Dean started hopelessly before his feeble attempt was thwarted by the angel again.

"_I remember. Chicks. You call them chicks. I do not understand why you'd intentionally call perfectly sane and healthy women as infant chickens. Chicks come from poultry, not mammals." _Castiel had a faraway look in his eyes as the frown continued to grace his features. The odd ways of the enigmatic Dean Winchester continued to puzzle him as his immortal neurons sizzled and strained to find a plausible explanation to his ward's eccentric ideas and mannerisms.

"_Whatever."_ Dean admitted defeat and turned to his brother, _"Sam, let's roll."_

There was a significant pause before Sam replied weakly.

"_Dean...I, um...I can't. I can't go.__"_ The younger hunter admitted quietly.

"_What do you mean?__"_ the older brother seemed to stop and hold his breath.

I sensed it had something to do with Sam's weakening aura and I sprang off the bed as I made a hurried rush to his side. He did not look good at all. I pressed a hand to his forehead, slightly alarmed to find it warmer than I'd have liked. My sons seemed to have abundant chances to come down with the most unexpected illnesses caused by outlandish creatures and incidents. He smiled weakly in response before turning to face his brother.

"_I think it got to me, Dean. I think I'm hungry for it...__"_ he owned up, looking remorseful. What broke my heart was the fact that he didn't look that upset even after Dean had punched Cupid.

"_Hungry for what?"_

"_You know."_

"_Demon blood?"_

The disapproving tone in Dean's voice was further deepened when Sam simply hung his head and looked at the floor in response, not uttering a word. Now this was news to me.

Needless to say, I was horrified to hear those words. _That_ was what was effecting Sam's aura and suppressing the vitality of it? I looked up to look at the sweet giant's face but he refused to look at me. I knew that he knew I was waiting for him to look at me. He didn't.

Dean asked Castiel to take Sam somewhere far and out like Montana but the angel explained that it would be of no use; Sam had already been infected and the hunger would travel with him no matter where he went.

Was there no end to my little boy's suffering?

As suggested by Sam himself, Dean obliged and locked him up in order to keep him safe. I could clearly see the inner battle Dean was fighting against. Only heaven knows what he must have felt as he cuffed his little brother to the pipes under the bathroom sink. The regretful look on Sam's face made it all the more tough to play down the gravity of the situation and the impending task ahead.

Dean assured his brother that they'd be back as soon as possible. He thumped Sam on the shoulder before he walked out quickly. I peeked into the bathroom to take a look at my baby.

Sam smiled in what appeared to be an attempt to reassure me, but it looked more like a sad plea for help. He leaned back against the wall and tried to relax his ragged breathing.

Dean closed the door and Castiel barricaded it with a large dresser. My son walked up to me and handed me a small pendant. It was a charm to keep demons out.

"_Looks like you are staying in Kid."_Dean said quietly,_ "Someone's gotta babysit Sasquatch here."_

I nodded to show him I understood as I took the charm and wore it around my neck with the black string looped in the ring attached on the top of it.

"_I'll take care of him. Don't worry Dean."_

"_You take care too, okay?"_

"_Yeah. You guys be careful."_

Dean gently walloped me on my crown in an imitation of Sam's loving pats before putting a half-hug around me. _How uncharacteristically sweet of him, _I marveled silently.

Castiel reminded me that I was an angel-shield and could do anything I wanted if it meant I had to keep Sam and myself safe. I detested it because he made it sound so final.

Dean gave an acknowledging nod as they walked out and I locked the door behind them. After checking the salt-lines and holy water bottles, I looked around to see if I missed anything.

Everything was prepped and in place.

I looked at the barricaded door to the bathroom and walked to it. Turning around the edge of one of its sides, I called out to my son.

"_Sam? Can you hear me?"_

A few seconds' silence passed before I heard the obvious clinking of Sam's handcuffs against the pipes.

"_Yeah Mom, I can hear you. Why are you here? I thought you'd gone with Dean…"_ Sam's response was muffled against the two blockades.

"_He wouldn't let me. Say's my cuteness would worry him for my safety…"_ I found myself grinning at my own words, _"… big brothers. Go figure."_

I heard a muffled chuckle in response. Boy, I was missing my little baby already. I slowly slid down against the wall closest to the door and pressed the side of my head against it. It made me feel closer to Sam.

"_Sam?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"… _does it hurt?"_

"_No… not really Mom…"_

"_What is it like?"_

Another long pause and the distinct clinking of the metallic cuffs followed by a strained sigh sent alarm bells ringing in my head.

"_Sam?! Are you alright?"_

"… _yeah, yeah I'm fine Mom. Don't worry."_

_How could I not worry?!_ I could hear my pulse booming in my ears.

"_Sweetie?"_

"_Yeah Mom?"_

"_I'm coming inside. Do you need anything?"_

This time I heard him shifting around in his place. I could hear his frantic breathes and uncomfortable grunting before he replied.

"_Mom… its- its okay. You don't have to…"_

"_Don't worry about me hon, just tell me what you need alright?"_ I decided to use some motherly force so that he'd stop trying to be so chivalrous.

"… _My throat feels parched… I'd like some water, please Mom…"_

The heart-rending request completely threw me off-guard and I scrambled to grab a water bottle from the table.

"_Just hang in there sweetie, I'll be right in."_

I heard him laughing good-naturedly before he spoke again.

"_I'm not going anywhere Mom… how are you gonna move the barricade though?"_ he had probably heard the heavy dresser scraping against the door when Castiel had moved it.

I stared long and hard at the blockade. Nothing was going to keep my son from me. I took several deep breathes to relax myself as I held on to the water-bottle. Right now all that was standing between me and my son was one unwieldy dresser and one worm-eaten door.

I placed my hand on the wall dividing the bathroom from the room and concentrated my attention and energy into it. It didn't seem to undergo any change.

"_Mom?"_ Sam's muted voice wafted through the partition, laced with concern.

I remained silent, trying to get the wall to do my bidding. It took a while but I released a sigh of congratulatory relief when I saw the familiar blue light radiate from my palm again.

"_Mom, what's the matter? Is everything okay?"_ Sam's voice was riddled with slight panic.

"_Just a sec sweetheart…"_

I slowly pushed against the wall and was pleasantly surprised to feel my hand phasing through it. I had done it!

I kept on pushing till I had emerged half into the bathroom, meeting the perplexed hazel eyes of a very bewildered Sam. I smiled at him as I eased myself through the partition and phased through the wall completely.

"_Mom…"_ he whispered, looking utterly stupefied.

"_Hey Sam."_ I smiled as I went to him and unscrewed the cap of the water-bottle.

"…_how'd you do that?"_ he asked, thirst forgotten momentarily.

"_Castiel had said that I could repel anything I considered a threat or hindrance. Back when the vampire had tried to tie me up, I had phased through the binds."_

"_That does not explain how you walked though a freakin' wall Mom."_

I sat back down, understanding fully well that he was not going to drink a sip unless I satisfied his queries first. I took a good look at him and felt my heart writhe in hurt.

He looked like a lamb tied up to be taken for butchering. Scared and terrified, yet hopeful.

"_I thought of the wall as a hindrance. Anything that keeps me away from you or Dean… I'll consider it a threat. After focusing my attention to it, I tried modulating the flow of my energy into its solid surface so that it could change after I had gathered enough force…"_

He gave me an incredulous look.

"_And it worked." _Sam's voice sounded painfully raspy and dry.

"_Yes Sam, it did. Now would you please be a darling and take a few sips for me?"_

Smiling tiredly, he gave a nod and leaned his back against the coolness of the tiled wall.

"_Thanks Mom."_ He sighed as he closed his eyes that seemed heavy all of a sudden, _"I'm so glad you're here."_

"_I'm always with you Sam. I'll always be there for you and Dean."_

I held the water-bottle to my colossal son's chapped lips and gently poured in a small mouthful. I waited till he swallowed and followed the same procedure, repeating it a few times.

"_The first time Dean and Bobby had detoxed me, I was a mess… I was in shambles…"_

"_Detox?"_

"_Yeah. To get the blood out of my system."_

"_What happened?"_

"_I saw and heard many things that weren't there… I saw you too."_

"_You saw me?"_

"_Yeah… the old you."_

"_Oh… what happened then?"_

"_It doesn't matter."_

"_Sam…"_

"_Its no use talking about it Mom."_

"_Come on Sam. Please." _I shuffled closer to him so that I was sitting shoulder-to-shoulder to him. Well, I was more kneeling than sitting. His forehead was slick with perspiration and I grabbed a wet wash-cloth from the sink to press it against his heated skin.

"_I thought you hated me."_

I dropped the wash-cloth and stared at him in stunned silence. Did he really hear me say that?

"_Sam, I…"_

"_Its okay Mom. I- I was hallucinating, I get it… so don't worry. I'm not scared anymore."_ He forced a fatigued smile at me.

"_You were scared?"_ I gently brushed away the hair that had stuck to his face.

He nodded, eyes glistening in an undeniable watery sheen.

"_I was terrified."_

I felt my own face heat up and my vision got clouded by sudden unshed tears as I looked at the beaten and bruised soul of my son sprawled in front of me.

"_Mom… please- please don't cry.. I'm sorry for upsetting you… you don't have to-"_

I gently slapped him on the cheek to silence him as I cupped his face in my hands and placed a nurturing kiss on his forehead. I wasn't surprised by the dampness that streamed down on my thumbs as I held his face. He looked down, silently letting the tears speak for him.

"_Its okay Sam… I gotcha sweetie, you are safe."_ I whispered into his ear and I gently wrapped my arms around his large frame. _"Nothing can hurt you, my baby… I'm here… Mom's here."_

We stayed that way, me occasionally wiping away his tears while crying myself, sitting in a comforting silence as we waited for Dean and Cas to return. I hoped they were doing well on their own.

I held my giant of a son in my arms as I rubbed gently on his back to ease his breathing and the panic that was brought on by the pull of his demon blood addiction.

As the minutes passed, Sam shifted so he was leaning against me, bundled in my arms. The metallic binds didn't let him have complete freedom, but being the baby in the family, he soon settled more or less contentedly as I comforted him the best I could.

"_Mom…"_

"_Hmm? What is it dear?"_ I swiped away the messy bangs out of his eyes again, using the wash-cloth to keep away the perspiration from seeping into his eyes.

"_I love you." _His voice sounded small and child-like. _"Thanks for coming back for us. I am going to miss you so much once you go back."_

Fighting back the lump that had lodged in my throat, I hugged my baby closer to me.

"_I love you too sweetie."_ I answered, dreading to face the fact that I'd have to travel back someday, _"I miss you already."_

I felt another torrent of tears going down his supple cheeks as I still held his gargantuan frame in my arms. It was a perfect fit.

Neither of us said a word as we let the tears do the talking for both of us again.

* * *

**Review time :) How was it?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi! This chapter is much shorter than my usual updates, the reason being that my final exams are literally looming above my head and even though I was eager to update earlier, I just couldn't :/**

**Like I have read somewhere on this site, a short update is still better than no update :) hope you like this!**

**Thank you a million times to all my readers, reviewers, followers and favoriters :) also a BIG THANK YOU TO THE NEW FOLLOWER, Q. Porter!**

**~Tisha Wyman- I am so touched by your amazing feedback, sis. Glad you liked it. I love giving the boys some exclusive mom-and-son time with each other. Even though all grown-up, we know how much they need it.**

**~Shorty22133- aw, thank you ver much Shorty! Keep reading :)**

**~Maknatuna- that scene with Dean yelling at Alexis was truly unpleasant, but it was needed to be done to show just how pissed he was. Thank you very much for the criticism sis, I'll keep them in mind. I truly appreciate your honesty :)**

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Supernatural or any of its affiliates. I, however, do own my OCs and the parts of the story that aren't canon.**

**Enjoy, and please don't forget to review!**

* * *

Neither of us said a word as we let the tears do the talking for both of us again.

It was hard to believe but Sam truly seemed to be sleeping. I wasn't sure if he was asleep or if he was just dozing. He had told me about how his last detoxification had went, so I was surprised to find him breathing softly in an even manner with his head resting against mine. I slowly straightened myself from the cramped sitting position to a slightly kneeling one. There was nothing to sit on and my legs had gone numb. I tried my best not to jostle the sleeping giant as I stretched the constricted muscles in my neck. They complained against the movement I was making but it felt a lot better after I released the restricted sinews and tendons.

I slowly lowered my head to take a thorough look at my son who was starting to snore softly. He looked better with the color back on his face though he was still a little to pale for my liking. It would be a while till he got his ruddy complexion back.

A light glow was radiating from his entire frame and it swirled and swished around him, completely surrounding him at times. I watched in silent surprise as I realized the glow was of a familiar bluish hue. The blue radiance had encased around his true aura which looked considerably better, but it still lacked that pure shimmery grace. It got me wondering about how Dean and Castiel were doing.

As I continued looking at Sam's aura, I was befuddled for a while about the familiarity of the blue light enveloping him. That was until my eyes fell on my own hands which were supporting his sleeping form.

The light was actually radiating from the edges around my own hands. I was unknowingly healing my son as he battled against his addiction.

It had never felt so natural to smile before. I hadn't realized my powers could manifest in such a subdued form.

It was expected in a way though, since every person seemed to have a unique aura surrounding their entire being. I wasn't entirely sure about the working and controls of my innate ability of being an angel shield yet, so it didn't come as a surprise when I tried to send in more of the blue energy into him but failed except for what was already emanating from him.

He wasn't sweating as badly as before and no alarming amount of heat was radiating from him. However, he was still cool to touch, a little cooler than what I'd like. I decided it was best we both waited it out.

I prayed Dean and Castiel would be successful in their quest. A great deal depended on the outcome of their mission.

Before I could understand what was going on, Sam began to stir slowly, an uncomfortable frown on his eyebrows as he slowly shook his head from side to side in his sleep. I pressed a free hand to his forehead and didn't like how his temperature had started to escalate gradually, as sweaty beads began to appear on his forehead again.

I looked around for the washcloth. I found it had gotten lodged between Sam and me. It had lost its coolness and needed a fresh drench. Carefully easing Sam off my shoulder and letting him rest against the tiled wall, I picked up the cloth and got in to a standing position as I reached for the sink above Sam's head.

Before I could reach the sink, there was a hasty clanging noise of Sam's binds against the pipes he had been chained to by Dean and before I knew it, he had somehow grabbed my wrist in a deathly grip. I squirmed under the force of his grip and was going to say that he was hurting me when I saw his alarmed eyes and how terrified he looked.

"_Sam? What's the matter baby?"_ I asked as I remained in my half-standing position.

"_Mom… you going somewhere?"_ the quietness of his voice shook me. He looked utterly terrified.

"_I'm just gonna soak this washcloth. I'm not going anywhere Sam…"_

"_Don't leave me. Please stay Mom."_

"_But I'm only just…"_

"_Stay…"_

His last word came out in a pleading whisper, a sound so sad to my ears that I couldn't help but give in. I nodded slowly, partially forgetting the vice-like grip on my wrist and only realized that he was still holding on when he relaxed it a bit but didn't let go.

"_It's alright Sam. I'm here… Mom's here."_ I said as gently as I could when I saw the rattled look in his hazel eyes, _"I'm not going anywhere honey… I'm right here, alright?"_

He nodded once, never taking his eyes off mine.

He closed his eyes and sighed deeply, looking more tired than I had ever seen him.

"_Mom…"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Mom, I was just thinking… that-that maybe you should-"_

He didn't complete the sentence as we both jumped at a loud noise that came from outside the bathroom. I felt a sense of great unease enveloping me.

We stared at the door before either of us said anything.

"_It must be Dean and Cas."_ Sam said softly, straining to hear the sounds of the intrusion better.

I didn't feel as sure as he did. The uneasy feeling inched slowly upwards and I was getting increasingly suspicious. _"Sam, I don't want to sound like a party pooper, but I think it's kinda early for them to come back."_

"_We'll see Mom."_ He said as he turned to the door again.

I could hear footsteps approaching the door. The heavy dresser was moved and the lock on the door sounded as if it was being tested before the entire frame shook.

It was funny to think that the closed door now somehow felt like a protective shield, when it had been an obstacle between me and my son just a short while earlier.

To my dismay, and before I could realize what he was doing, Sam called out to them.

"_Guys? Guys, what happened? I don't think it worked. I think I'm still-"_ Sam started, but he quickly took on a defensive stance when he finally sensed something odd.

The bathroom finally flew open and two people appeared outside, standing just outside of threshold. I didn't have to look twice at the flaming skulls to know that they were not regular people. A two-member demon team had come to collect my son.

"_...still hungry."_ Sam finished quietly as he stared up at them in a strange manner of composure.

The demons grinned expectantly at Sam, pleased like well-fed cats but without the slightest hint of humor or benevolence in their flaming eyes. Their smug looks of success at having found their precious booty didn't last long though.

They turned to look at me in a contemplative air. None of the demons had known about or met me before. I was finally in the limelight.

"_My, my… what do we have here?"_ the sole male member of the demon team smirked at me, already sensing the nature of my being from my aura. _"A lone angel, in flesh and blood. Aren't we lucky today?"_

Sam shifted uncomfortably in his cramped position as he looked in horror. He had forgotten to tell me to hide like he had during the time I had phased into their realm when we had that face-off with Gordon.

"_Kid, get out of here." _Sam said carefully, consciously refraining from calling me _Mom._

"_No way Sam. I'm not going anywhere."_ I answered coolly, keeping my eyes on the two unearthly figures looming above me from the doorway.

My son fought against the restraints as he grunted angrily against the binds rendering him helpless. From the corner of my peripheral vision, I could make out that he was getting upset over me being exposed to the demons. Apart from that, he got into big brother mode when he got pissed on realizing that I wasn't leaving.

Two of the countless henchmen from the Devil's army had walked right into my palm. Did Sam really think I'd let them go easily after one of their bosses had ruined my family and destroyed my children's future?

No fucking way in hell.

"_Didn't you hear what they just said Sam?"_ I grinned with the unquenchable thirst of blazing vengeance. I daresay he looked genuinely confused before turning genuinely concerned.

"_Well. It's my lucky day too."_

This was going to be an interesting turn of events.

* * *

**About time we had some action :D**

**While I figure out how Alexis is going to beat up the demons, could you please take a short ol' couple o' minutes and kindly review? Feedback and constructive criticism are highly valued and appreciated :)**

**Thank you for reading, as always!**


End file.
